Stealing Twilight's Swan
by Dr Harleen Frances Quinzel
Summary: Yeah I want pepperoni, hamburger, jalapenos, extra cheese... Sir, this is the white house. How did you get this number? Huh, well let me tell you a story... RATED MATURE FOR A REASON! NOT FOR CHILDREN! Deadpool aka Wade Wilson/Bella Swan pairing.
1. WTF?

Stealing Twilight's Swan

_**WARNING!**_ This story will be very dark at times. _**THE CULLENS ARE THE VILLIANS IN THIS STORY**_! So if you're an Edward fan or team anything Cullen you might not want to read this. This story will contain violence, horror, _**sex**_, language, alcohol usage. This is a story of humor, drama, hurt/comfort, angst, romance, friendship etc… I cannot express enough how this is NOT for readers underage. You have been warned so don't come crying to me or your momma. This is a _**DEADPOOL**_ story so you should know better honestly. You may just go slightly mad when reading this, but that is also NOT my problem. IN fact I'm pretty sure none of your problems are mine. TTFB! And no it's just TTFB not TTFN! You figure it out. This takes place on Bella's 18th birthday… (No rape takes place just hints)

_"I did it! I killed The Wolverine!"_

_The merc slams down the stuffed wolverine on the author's desk. She sighs with irritation. _

_"That is not The Wolverine!" She picks it up and rolls her eyes._

_"This isn't even real. This says made in China!"  
"That's where I killed it!"_

_"You are aware that The Wolverine is from Canada? Right?"_

_The merc rolls his eyes._

_"Deadpool..." She says exasperatedly._

_"You weren't specific! You said I could tap Bella Swan if I killed The Wolverine! That there is a wolverine!"_

_"You idiot!"_

_He takes out one of his guns and aims it directly upon her forehead. His left eye twitching a bit._

_"Even bigger idiot. If you kill me who writes your little love story?"_

_"I'm sure I could find someone!"_

_"As good as me?"_

_He grins._

_"Ah, babe I just can't stay mad at ya!"_

_The author leans back in her chair._

_"Fine, I'll hook you up."_

_"YES! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOOOO! TACO TUESDAYS HERE I COME!"_

_"I meant with Bella!"_

_"OH yeah well that too!"  
_

Intro:

"Edward, where are we going?"

He grins and continues to drive.

"Just relax Bella."

He takes her hand and kisses it. She leans back and sighs.

"Just so you know I hate surprises."

"Bella…" He expresses hesitantly.

He pulls up to the Cullen house. There were decorations already outside.  
"Edward…" Bella hisses.

Edward softly chuckles.

"You can blame Alice."

"Certainly looks like something she'd do."

Bella was all nerves as she stepped out of the shiny silver Volvo. Edward comes around and opens the door for her. He then pins her against the car. He breathes her in. He shuts his eyes for a moment. He swallowed back as her intoxicating scent hit him. His mouth watered and he was hard as hell. He pinned her to the car and kissed her obsessively. Bella's breathing became that of near pants. He smiled vainly as he could smell her arousal. Edward buried his face into the crevice of her neck. He wanted to taste her so bad it was unreal.

"We better head inside."

He leads her into the house..

"Edward…" She pulls back as he starts to lead her inside.

"Come on Bella."

She swallows back tensely as he opens the door. Alice was coming down the stairs with Jasper. They both smiled warmly upon her. Alice made her way over and hugged her. She too shut her eyes and breathed her in. Edward nodded towards Alice. Jasper's eyes were dark and he kept his distance. They had red roses and gold streams of lights about the living room. A birthdaycake cake and wine was set out on a table, along with a few gifts.

Carlisle and Esme were off to a corner of the room. He had Esme sitting in his lap. He was kissing along her shoulders.

"So this is why you wanted me to wear a dress?"

Edward and Emmett softly laugh.

"Hey we don't see you in dresses enough." Emmett replied.

"Um ok…" Bella said not sure what else to say to that.

After Bella opened her gifts, she thanked everyone profusely. She couldn't believe they'd done all this for her. A lump formed in her throat. She couldn't get over how thoughtful and sweet the Cullen's were.

"You're very welcome." Esme said.

The other Cullen's smiled. Carlisle cleared his throat and came to his feet. Bella slightly jumped as he ran his hands along her shoulders. He stood directly behind her.

"Bella, you mean a lot to our family. Not just to Edward. In fact… We've all grown somewhat attached to you. Bella hun, I think it's time we make you part of our family."

Bella turned around in question. What did he mean exactly? She thought Edward was against turning her. Carlisle moved the strands of hair away from her face. He looked to her a certain way that had Bella a bit startled. Granted, Edward's father looked as though a god. The way he was acting with her had her uncomfortable.

"What would you say to after graduation you move on in with us? You're 18. It'd be a good time to get out from underneath your father's roof. We've even set you up a room. Would you like to see it?"

Bella looks to each of them oddly.

"Room?"

He smiles and takes her hand. He leads her upstairs. Her room was right next to Edward's. They'd gone all out. It was gorgeous. They had a canopy bed and cherry oak furniture. Everything was done in red and gold.

"It's beautiful, it's just…"

"Just?"

"I just need time to think about this. I mean…"

Edward half laughs.  
"What's there to think about? You're all about being turned, but when we offer you a room…"

"Edward… please…"

He sighs and rolls his eyes.

"I wasn't turning it down, I just…"

"It's ok Edward. She still has some time to think about it." Carlisle states.

Bella's eyes widen as Carlisle ran his hand along the slope of her back and straight to her ass. She immediately stepped away. She walked over to Edward as grabbed hold of his arm.

"Is something wrong?" Edward whispered in her ear.

"Um no…"

The more Bella looked upon the Cullen's the more on edge she felt. Their eyes were all dark. Each of them stared upon her as if in lust.

"You make us feel more human Bella. So please just consider it. We'd take good care of you."

Bella nods.

"Of course…"

She wanted to get out of there though. Something in her told her to run.

"Um I think maybe I should go now."

"I thought you were staying the night? Remember Alice already talked to Charlie." Edward said rather intensely.

"We haven't properly welcomed you to the family yet Bella."

Carlisle declares. Jasper gets this anxious look upon his face. Bella swore he even licked his lips.

"You've all done so much for me already…"

"A blood bond is needed Bella…" Edward whispers in her ear.

"Blood bond?" She questions.

He nods.

"What does that mean exactly?"

"That we each drink from you."

She half laughs.  
"Um sure... Funny, you all feed from animals."

"That's very true my dear, but even we need our energy. It weakens us to do so. As one of our own now, we can feed from you now. I say at least once a week should sustain us. We do not want you too weak."  
"This is a joke right? Aren't you all against these kind of things?"

"Bella, you're ours now. We will love and care for you. Offer you anything you desire. In return you simply give into our desires as well."

"Desires?"

Jasper tilts his head a certain way. Edward looks towards him.

"I've already promised Jasper first dibs."

Jasper's eyes grew even darker. Bella took a few steps back.

"Edward, I want to go home. Now!"

Jasper grinned and soared across the room.

"NO!" Edward flung him back.

"You're not a damn animal Jasper! Knock that shit off!"

Bella's eyes widen she hid behind Edward. She didn't understand what was going on. Why were the Cullen's acting so strange?

"We do this properly. Remember we cannot spread our venom. And quit scaring her!" Edward barked directly upon Jasper.

"He's right, we cannot bite Bella or she will be turned." Carlisle agreed.

Carlisle sighs in thought.

"Lay her on the bed Edward. I'll go get my bag."

"This is some sort of sick joke right? If so, this isn't funny anymore! I want to go home!"

Edward picks her up and places her on the bed.

"Edward, I'm not messing around. This isn't funny anymore."

Alice makes her way over with Jasper.

"It's ok you won't hurt her." She says in her pixie like voice.

She begins to pet Bella. Jasper smiles and starts to run his hand along Bella's bare legs.

"OK, enough of this crazy train. You've all clearly lost your minds!" Bella hops up and Carlisle appears in the room.

He takes out scalpel and alcohol from his black medical bag.

"Carlisle, what are you doing?" Tears streamed down her face.

"Sweetheart, you know we'd never hurt you." Esme said with a smile.

"Yeah Bell! Calm down you're ruining the fun!" Emmett utters as he kisses Rosalie's neck.

"Jasper…" Carlisle says in a certain tone.

Jasper nods and makes his way over. Bella begins to feel his influence washing over her. She shakes her head on this.

"Please…"

Carlisle gently takes her wrist.

"I promise not to leave any marks. Your body will remain perfect and beautiful as it always is."

Carlisle takes the scalpel and makes a small incision. Bella's jaw drops as Jasper brings it to his mouth. He begins to drink from her. Bella tried to break free. Only to find Emmett and Edward directly behind her, she was blocked.

"Jasper please…"

This only seemed to egg him on.  
"Easy now save some for the rest of us. That and pay attention to her heart rate. We could kill Bella if we're not careful."

Jasper nodded and forced himself away. He looked upon her.  
"I want her." He demanded.

Alice actually smiled at this as if turned on by the thought herself. Bella gasps out as Carlisle makes small nicks on both sides of her neck. She now had all three Cullen boys feeding from her. Ultimate fear coursed through her veins. She looked down to see Alice had taken Jaspers place and was now feeding from her. Carlisle was damn near making out with Esme as they watched.

"No, I only said you could feed from her first."  
Emmett sighs. Bella's jaw dropped as Carlisle began to feed from her as well. She grimaced as he moaned out between feeding.  
"Edward's right we have to wait our turn for that."

"What the fuck…? Have you all lost your minds?" Bella muttered weakly.

"Please… stop… just stop."

The doorbell rings and they all stop feeding from her. Edward wipes his mouth clean. He rolls his eyes, with full on frustration. He'd hoped to take her virginity tonight. This is what Edward had been waiting for. To properly welcome her in and make her theirs, Bella would be their pet. The closest thing to human contact they'd had in sometime. They accidently killed the last pet they had. They drained her to the last drop. They had Edward be the one to collect. He had a way about women. They always flocked to him. It never failed he could always get them to come home with him. Only this one… Bella Swan she was special. They decided to take their time with her. They wanted to bond with her first and they had. The entire coven loved her. It was rare. The last one Carlisle wasn't too fond of. He complained about her gothic appearance and bad hygiene. But Bella on the other hand had him smitten. Carlisle quickly wipes the blood from Bella's neck and wrists. He gets the bleeding stopped.

"It's Charlie…"

"I thought you said you had everything under control!" Carlisle yaps.

"I did…" He looks to Alice accusingly.

He sighs and turns to Bella. Bella takes off running with what strength she can muster. She opens the door. "Dad…" She says with a shaken up voice. Charlie looks to her oddly. She'd forgotten one of her bags. Charlie rears back though as his daughter's eyes roll back. He barely manages to catch her.  
"Bells?!"

Carlisle comes down the stairs with a smile.

"Ah Chief Swan, and how are we tonight?"

"What's wrong with Bella?"

"It's a good thing you came actually. We were about to call you. It seems she's feeling a bit under the weather. She's going to need a few days' rest. You should bring her to my office in the morning. I'll check her over, free of charge of course." He smiles showing those magnificent whites of his.

Charlie nods.

"Ok…"  
He carries his daughter to the car. Carlisle helps Charlie load up her bags.

"Alice hasn't been feeling so well either, must be something that's going around."

"Dr. Cullen you have a little…" Charlie motions towards his mouth.  
He chuckles a bit as he wipes the blood off his lip.  
"Pizza sauce…"

Charlie looks to him oddly. Charlie heads on home, but noticed a drop of blood on his daughter's leg that had dripped down from them feeding off her.

"What the hell?"

He pulls over and checks her over thoroughly.

"Bells?"

She whimpers out a bit, but rolls over in her seat.

"What the hell is going on?!" He mumbles and he starts the truck again.

Chapter 1

_**I do not own any Marvel or Twilight Characters. Please read then leave your review.**_

"So you want to hire someone to kill your daughter's boyfriend's father?"

Charlie sighs he couldn't believe he was doing this. But after everything he'd witnessed. He knew he had to do something. His daughter's life depended on it. Even as a cop this was so far out of his realm. He needed someone with more expertise. Someone that could take on fucking vampires! Something even Charlie wasn't foolish enough to try and pull. For one thing he was greatly outnumbered. He'd only get him and his daughter killed. He couldn't believe the obsession this sick family had with HIS DAUGHTER! He'd seen the way Dr. Cullen looked at his daughter. The way he reacted with her. He'd never forgive himself for taking her to see Dr. Cullen. Bella had damn near cried the entire way. Charlie kept assuring her everything was fine… That she'd been having nightmares. None of what she told him made a lick of sense. He always liked Dr. Cullen and his entire family. He'd even envied what a lovely wife Carlisle had. Bella tried to tell Charlie her story. Charlie was now kicking himself in the ass. It just sounded so farfetched, so ridiculous. He damn near had his daughter psych evaluated. That was until he did some of his own investigating with Harry Clearwater. They saw for themselves that the Cullen's were not what they seemed. They had the entire town fooled. They were monsters. Carlisle especially, the man was all about his daughter! Charlie wasn't having that. What kind of FUCKED UP SICK DERANGED FAMILY IS THIS?! Charlie thought in literal panicking screams as he downed another shot of whiskey. He held his cell to his ear.

"Yeah, I want that sick ass bastard dead! I want the entire family run out of town, or whatever it takes to get them to leave my daughter alone!"

"I think I got just the man. I will warn you though. He's a bit messy and he tends to do things his own way. There is no convincing this guy otherwise. He'll take the situation and do what he wishes with it."  
"As long as my daughter is safe. I don't care what he does."

"Your words buddy… might be eating those later."

Charlie sighs.

"How much is this going to cost me?"

He was breaking the law and big time. This was major jail time for Charlie if it ever got out that he'd hired a hit man. It'd be even worse for Charlie since he was a cop. This was a big no, no. Then again he wasn't dealing with the average case. How does one take on an entire family of god damn vampires?

He'd some doubts that this supposed hit man, could even pull off such a task. He and Harry had seen how fast and strong they are.

"Just tell me something, what makes this mercenary so special? What makes you think he can pull this off?"

"There hasn't been a hit yet this guy hasn't completed. Trust me he's worth the price."

"And what is this price again?"

"I'll have to get back to you on that. I got some calling around to do. It depends on his mood and what the situation is. Considering what we're dealing with. It might be a bit up there."

Charlie shuts his eyes for a moment. He and Bella might be eating ramen noodles for a year or so. But it was better than the alternative. He winced in thought. He wasn't about to lose his daughter.

"Ok, let me know."

"Will do sir, will do."

Charlie hung up the phone. He took his beer to the label. He'd never been a dirty cop before. He'd never let a suspect go. However, the man on the phone was one he'd made a deal with. He'd merely look the other way, if he'd find him someone to take Carlisle Cullen down. That was the agreement. Charlie knew this guy was in touch with some big boss men. He'd done some jobs for them and was selling their drugs. He'd met him in Seattle during a drug bust. The same night he'd discovered the truth about the Cullen's. Charlie had led his fellow men astray and helped the man escape once they made their deal. So far the man had kept his word. He only prayed he'd continue to follow through and that this wouldn't all come back to bite Charlie in the ass later, but if it came down between him and his daughter. Then that's all that mattered, that Bella Swan was safe and sound.

"Hey Bella!"

Her skin crawled as she heard Emmett's voice from across the parking lot. Edward rushed over and put his arm around her. He pecked her on the lips as though nothing had even taken place this weekend. What had hurt more is that Charlie acted as if she was insane. He didn't believe a word of it. The moment she mentioned the Cullen's being vampires and what they were doing to her. She had done something she'd sworn never to do. She revealed their secret. That had her on edge too. Now she feared she'd just put her father in danger. She was so traumatized by what had taken place. She wasn't clearly thinking. Bella now regretted ever telling her father anything. It was bad enough he didn't believe her. Now she had to constantly worry about the outcome of what she'd done. Edward continued to love on her.

She wanted to yell at him. To tell them all how fucking nuts they were. But she was scared. She knew they could end her and Charlie's life within the matter of seconds.

"Jesus, Bella what's with you? You're heart's going ninety to nothing."

Edward stopped her and looked into her eyes.

"Is everything ok?"

WHAT THE FUCK? Bella half laughed in sheer misery and fear.

"Oh no everything is just fine!"

He cocked a brow at this.

"There's no need for that Bella. It was just a question."

Jasper winked upon her as he walked down the hall with Alice. Bella looked Edward in the eyes.

"So you're truly ok with the fact that your brothers want to have sex with me?" She whispers.

Edward smiles.

"We're not really related Bella. We just claim that for public appearances, you know that. Don't be silly."

Her jaw drops.

"What the hell Edward? Do you have no respect for me?"

"Of course I do. That is why I will be the one taking your virginity."

"I don't understand any of this. I thought you were my boyfriend. Why would you want anyone else having sex with me?!"

Edward leans into her ear.

"Keep it down." He whispers harshly.

"And we are a coven. No one truly belongs to anyone! As I've stated already this is just for public appearances. Carlisle most certainly isn't my father."

"You're infuckingsane." She hisses.

"I'm not having sex with anyone, not even you. In fact…"

Alice cuts her a rueful glare. Bella stops in her tracks. Edward looks to Alice a certain way. He then looks back to Bella.

"Don't you even consider it. Do we have an understanding?"

"Understand what?"

Edward takes her hand and leads her outside to a more secluded area.

"Running… Don't be a fool Bella. Can't you see we love you? You are ours now. So breaking up with us is not an option."

"Us?"

He nods and nuzzles against her neck.

"God…." He moans and breathes her in.

"You're our singer Bella. You're different. Why do you think we don't want to turn you? Your blood it calls to us like none other. It's so sweet… We'd never tasted anything like it. And believe me it's not just the men in our coven that desire your company. You forget I'm a mind reader. You'd be surprised on the thoughts of Alice and Esme. They are willing to share."

"You're sick!" Bella slaps the shit out of him and goes to walk away.

He yanks her back over.

"Don't you ever do that again! You will respect me and each of us! I mean it Bella! Next time you pull such a stunt you will be punished!"

She shakes her head. This felt like a nightmare. None of this was real. This couldn't be. They're fucking monsters!

"Shh… now don't cry… I didn't mean to make you cry."

He pulls her into his chest. He too began to pet her as Alice had that night. His hand ran along the top of her head as though she were a dog.

"It's all a part of nature. Sex is sex Bella. That's all it is. There is no shame in those desires. I know you have them. Give into them. Allow yourself to think outside the box for once."

"So you're telling me that you all engage in sex with one another?"

Edward smiles and nods. He moves the strands of hair away from her face.

"So Jessica was right all along?"

He hisses out and pins her against the building roughly.

"This doesn't change anything between us. Bella, you have to know that."

"I can't believe the rumors were right all along."

"Bella… Shut up!" He points to her furiously.

"Be nice Edward…"  
Bella turns to the thick southern drawl.

"You're scaring her. I thought we agreed not to do that."

Edward sighs with agitation.  
"She's being difficult."

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance?"

Jasper smiles vainly. He makes his way over and places an arm around her. He kisses her forehead. Bella tries her best to fight against his influence.

"Just relax darlin'."

Both vampires breathe her and nuzzle against her. Something that some girls fantasize about. Only to Bella it was unsettling and frightening.

* * *

"Ok then you got yourself a hit!"

Charlie swallows back. He nods as he peeks out the window and sees his daughter coming home from school. He sighs in relief.

"Ok…" Charlie utters and hangs up the cell.

Bella makes her way inside. Her eyes were sunken in.

"Bells?"

She hadn't been herself at all. Bella would simply come home and go to her room. She began to shut herself out to the world. She eventually stopped eating. She stopped carrying about how she dressed and didn't even bother to brush her hair anymore. Charlie wasn't sure what to do. He only prayed this guy would hurry up and get the job done.

_**A few days later…**_

"Edward please I just want to go home. I have a lot of homework to do."

"It's Friday Bella. You don't have any homework."

They stuff her into the Volvo. She sat between Alice and Edward. Her heart raced. She couldn't stop the tears that began to stream down her face. Edward reached over and wiped them away.

"Calm down…"

Once they arrived at the Cullen house. Bella tried to dial or text Charlie. She didn't want to be here. Alice however, had already foreseen this. She took her cell away from her and put it up. Yet again Carlisle began to set up.

"Tonight you're mine and then Jaspers." Edward whispered the demand in her ear.

Whilst he lovingly caressed her, Carlisle sat her down in a chair. Just like that night. He took the scalpel he began to make incisions. Bella became numb. She didn't even blink. She just sat there. Bella was trying to block what was taking place. She didn't want to feel or think about anything. She took herself to another place. She shut her eyes. Bella hoped they'd just drain her and get it over with. She wanted to die.

Her eyes flew open though as the door was busted down. Her vision was blurry do to blood loss. She hadn't even noticed Jasper was hovering over her. He and Edward were arguing. The man in the red and black suit looked directly upon her. He tilted his head upon the scene before him. This entire family of vampires was feeding off this young girl. The two boys were fighting over who was having sex with her first. For a few seconds he had a moment of lucidness.

Seeing the desperation and fear in this girl's eyes reminded him of what Weapon X had done to him. He shut his eyes for a moment. He had a job to do though. She wasn't why he was here. He turned his direction upon the tall blond haired vampire. He was also feeding from the girl. He took out his katana and pointed it upon him.

"Lucy, you got some splaining' to do!"


	2. Keeping The Swan

Chapter 2

_**I do not own Marvel or Twilight Characters. Please read and then review.**_

The merc leaped into the air and took the blond vampire's head. Bella jumped at the sight. The man held his head in the air.

"Well that was easy enough."

However, the other vampires looked upon the man and hissed, all, but one.

"Easy pussies…"

They each soared after the man. He jumped into the air and took out his guns. He began to fire. Jasper nevertheless, had other plans. He looked upon Bella and back to the distraction. He kissed her forehead and picked her up.

"NO!" Bella thrashed in his hold.

He covered her mouth and took off. The merc caught this, but had his hands full at the moment. He continued to fight off the other vampires, dodging their blows and attempted bites. The rustic haired boy must've noticed the girl was gone. He too took off.

"Huh, no blood. Well that's dull." He uttered as he took the long haired brunette woman's head as well.

"How is he doing that?!" Emmett questions with a look of shock about his face.

Once the others realized they were facing the man by themselves they too took off. The merc shrugged he went to the kitchen. He cut on the gas stove and found some matches. He ignited the entire Cullen residence as he stepped out. He smiled under that mask of his as the sound of the explosion took place.

"Ah, sweet music to my ears."

He tilted his head a certain direction, as he heard a scream.  
"That however… not so much."

He takes off that direction.

"Oh, sweetie a whole three inches?!" The merc smarts as he leaps down from a tree.

He stands over the girl. The vampire had her against a tree. His pants were down. His eyes were wild with lust. The girl had her hand over her neck, tears where streaming down her face. Her clothes had been ripped to shreds. She scooted back against the tree in fear.

"I mean can you even call that rape?"

He points to the blondish vampire.

"I hope she's not a virgin. You won't even get close to busting her hymen with that! It's so cute and tiny! I want to put a little bonnet on it and give it a name!"

The vampire angrily slams him into the tree the girl was against. The other vampires make their appearance now as well.

"This is not what I signed up for!"

"Then leave!" Edward barks demandingly.

"Ok… but I'm taking her with me!"

"THE HELL YOU…"

The merc grabs her and an echoing _dong _sound is made as he disappears. The vampires look to one another confused.

The merc appears at his apartment. The girl had passed out in his arms. He shrugs and lays her down on his couch. He raises his brows a bit. The slight curves of her breasts were showing through her ripped clothing. He sighs and sits back in his recliner. He grabs the remote and starts channel surfing. Once he finds a station he's suitable with, he begins to put away a few of his weapons. He rubs the back of his neck as he looks back to the girl.

"Aw, come here you little bastard you!"

A brown mutt runs up to him wagging his tail.

"I see you ate the arm to the couch again. Didn't you? Yes you did!"

The dog pants and the merc feeds him an old slice of pizza.

"Now scram… You'll scare away our hottie of a guest."

The dog whimpers out. The merc points to the other room.  
"Get!"

The dog growls at him.  
"Aww, so sweet you truly do know how to make me feel right at home."

They both turn as the girl rolls over in her sleep. She lands on the floor. The dog runs up to her and starts licking her face.

"Hey, lay off my Kool-Aid I saw her first! Don't make me call the pound! Get, you little shit!"

The dog growls at him again. The merc sighs though as the mutt turns back to the girl and happily starts licking her again. The girl groans out and covers her face.

"See denied! HA!"

The dog whimpers out. She uncovers her face and sits up. She pets the dog on the head as she looks around.

"You little fucker! Don't you dare pop a boner!"

The girl looks to him puzzled.

"Did you just…" She shakes her head and reaches to her temples.

"Just…?" He inquires with his hands about his waist.

"Where are we?"

She looks around to the rundown apartment. The couch she was on smelled funny. It had water damage from past leaks. The dishes in the kitchen were piled up. Dust was everywhere and it looked as though the guy never cleaned a day in his life. It smelled of dog. Old beer bottles and pizza boxes were scattered about the place.

"Home sweet home." He says motioning his hands about in a welcoming fashion.

"This is where you live?" She says with a hint of disapproval to her voice.

He nods and makes his way over. He kicks the dog away from her.

"He wasn't bothering me."

"So you're one of those kinds of girls?"

"Excuse me?"

"Glad I don't keep any peanut butter around."

She raises her brows and comes to her feet.

"Who are you?"

"You first."

"Bella…"

"Stella…"

"Um no it's just Bella."

"Ok Stella."

She rolls her eyes.

"Whatever… and you?"

"Some people call me Casanova, Romeo, Reaper, Death! But we'll keep it personal! You can call me master or Deadpool which ever you prefer."  
'Um I'll stick to Deadpool."

"So master it is!"  
"I'm pretty certain I said Deadpool."

"Fine if you insist Lord Deadpool is quite alright. A bit much if you ask me, but hey I'm willing to aim to please!"

"Are you like cracked or something?"

Deadpool does a complete circle trying to see if his suit was ripped in the back.

"Um what are you doing?"

"I thought you said my crack was showing."

"No that's not even what I said."

"Oh thank God, because yours is!"

She lowers her brows and looks down to her clothing. Her jaw drops and she quickly covers herself.

"Aw man… why'd you go and do that?!"

Both Deadpool and the dog tilt their heads and whimper out. Bella looks to the dog and shakes her head.  
"Did he honestly just whine?"

"I believe we both did."

"Jesus!"

Her entire face was red. She shut her eyes for a moment.

"Could I borrow some clothes?"

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?! Mine are ripped!"

He shrugs.

"Looks good on you."

Her jaw drops.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I dunno what's wrong with you and why are you shouting?"

Bella growls under her breath. She searches for her cellphone. She remembered Alice taking it.

"Dammit." She gripes and looks around for a phone.

"Looking for something?"

She gasps out as he appears directly behind her.

"Yeah a phone."

"Sorry fresh out of those."

"Oh come on! Everyone has a phone or cell something."

He folds his arms about his chest.

"Fresh out."

"Look sir, I just want to go home please."

"You are home."

"Um no… My home, with my father."

"No can do."

"Excuse me?"

He plops back on the couch.

"Seriously…"

He starts scrolling through the channels again.

"Whatever…"

Bella begins to look around the apartment for something to wear. She knew she couldn't very well leave like this. She was exposing too much.  
"Where's your bathroom?"

He doesn't answer. She rolls her eyes and starts to look around the apartment. She finds the bathroom. She wrinkles her nose as it too desperately needed cleaning.  
"What's with this guy? He's so nasty!" She utters as she pulls the door shut.

She looks in the mirror. She grimaces at the cut on her throat Jasper had made from feeding off her. She begins to stare without blinking. Everything begins to hit her. She sucks back a breath and stumbles in recollection. Bella brings herself down against the wall. She covers her face and buries her head into her knees. Her hands ball up, anger rose within her. Hot tears ran down her rosy cheeks. Her stomach growled only adding to her wretchedness. She forced herself up. She cut on the sink and washed her face off. Bella leaned over the sink as she gripped it firmly.

Bella stepped out and Deadpool was right at the door. He had some clothes in his hands.

"What are these?"

"Clothes last time I checked. They belong to some asshole named Wade."

"Um thanks."

He nods. Bella heads back into the bathroom. It was just a pair of boxers. She sighs and opens the door.  
"Do you have a shirt?"

"Last time I checked." He utters.

Bella slams shut the door. She puts the boxers on and does her best to tie her shirt back together. Once she steps out she welcomes herself to his closet and grabs a shirt.

"Nosy aren't we?"

"I needed a shirt." She replies as he's standing in the doorway.

She turns her back to him and places the sleeveless black shirt on. She shuts the closet door.

He only had a mattress about the floor with black sheets and a comforter. She blushes at the Playboy beside his bed. It was open to a spread of Ms. September.

"So Ms. September huh?"

He looks down to the issue and picks it up.  
"Huh, I wondered where this went."

He starts flipping through it.

"You have like no shame, do you?"

"What's that?"  
"Exactly."

Deadpool takes his Playboy to the sofa and sits down as he flips through it. Bella couldn't believe the nerve of this guy. She takes in a breath.

"Look, I want to thank you for everything. If you hadn't have…" She clears her throat. Her nerves were getting to her again. Her hands shook a bit.

"Anyways… thank you…" She reaches for the doorknob about to head out.

Deadpool tosses down his skin mag. Bella opens the door and he appears behind her and shuts it. He then locks it up tightly.

"What are you doing?"

"Make yourself at home baby."

"You can't just keep me here!"

He chuckles a bit.

"Huh, I'm willing to bet I can sweetcheeks!"

"Well you're wrong."

She reaches to the door and starts to unlock everything. Deadpool flips her over his shoulder and carries her to the couch. He puts his arm around her and grabs the remote. He kicks his legs up on the wooden coffee table and crosses them.

"I have HBO free for three months! And skinemax at night baby! Pizza's also on its way. Hope you like it spicy."

Her jaw drops as he pulls out a pair of pink fluffy handcuffs from the couch.

"Huh… there they are!"

He reaches over and cuff's Bella to the arm of the couch.

"What the fuck?!"

"YES! Ohhh feisty! I like! Do tell me more."

Bella struggles to break free of the cuff only to find out they were real.

"You can't just keep me here!"

"And I won't. If… you can drag yourself and this entire couch out of my apartment you are free to go!"

Bella growls under her breath. She maneuvers herself off the couch. She starts to drag the couch with Deadpool still on it towards the front door.

"Huh, you're like pretty strong! For a girl! You are a girl right? Because I'm going to be PISSED if not. I mean if not you're clearly a very pretty boy!"

Her jaw drops.  
"I'm not a boy you ass!"

"Oh thank God. I mean I was about to comment on how great of a breast job, but… I'm just glad I know now. This makes this entire ordeal less awkward."

"What ordeal?!"

Bella starts trying to unlock the door by bringing up her feet. He watches curiously.

"You're very limber."

Bella falls back and flinches at the uncomfortable situation she lands in. Deadpool grabs her by the arm and brings her back up.

"Please do continue, this is very interesting!"

"Great, just fucking great! Wonderful! I get fucking kidnaped twice in one day!"

Her stomach growls painfully. Bella starts to feel a bit weak.  
"I just want to go home…" She says softly.

She starts to cry again. Deadpool undoes her cuffs her from the couch. He drags her to another room of the apartment.  
"This is why you can't go home."

He opens a curio cabinet. Bella screams and buries her face into his shoulder. He grins under that mask. So that's how guys do it? Awesome! I should have starting getting head a long time ago! He thinks to himself. He takes advantage of the situation and wraps his arms around her.

"There, there… I won't let the bad man get ya."

It was Carlisle's head. The bottom of it, revealed the marble icy like material they were made from. The doorbell rings and he scoops her up.

"And that'd be our pizza!"

He places her back on the couch and moves it back. He cuffs her back to the couch and duct tapes her mouth shut. Her eyes widen and she mumbles into the duct tape.

"Just a precaution…" He draws a smiley face on the duct tape with a magic marker.

He playfully pinches he cheeks.

"Much better you should smile more often. It suits ya."

He answers the door and hands the guy a twenty. The pizza guy peeks inside and sees Bella cuffed to the couch.  
"She's into kink… exciting right?"

The pizza man nods.

"Nice…"  
"I know right bro?" They high five one another.

The pizza man leaves after Deadpool pays. He makes his way back over and rips the duct tape from Bella's mouth.  
"You dick!"

"Awww there you go again, music to my ears Stella."  
"It's BELLA!"

He nods and stuffs a piece of pizza in her mouth.  
"Beer?" He offers and heads to the kitchen.

He returns with a six pack.

The dog is at Bella's feet begging. He wags his tail and hops up in Bella's lap. He steals the pizza from her mouth and takes off. Deadpool looks over.

"Damn you must've been hungry! Did you even chew pumkinbutt?"

Bella sighs and rolls her eyes.

"I can't eat without my hands being free!"

"Oh I get it now… Ok, ok."

He places Bella in his lap and starts to feed her.

"What the hell are you doing?"

He doesn't answer as he stuffs a piece into her mouth. He then grabs a beer and pours some in her mouth after she chews and swallows.

"I'm underage."

"Ah, nah you're 18 babe. That's perfectly legal. So we're good babycakes!"

"How do you know I'm 18?"

He shrugs and pours some more beer in her mouth. She chokes a bit and he pats her back.

"Just like a wee little baby."

"I shouldn't be drinking I'm not 21."

"I'm your supervising adult."

"Adult? Really? You barely function as a man. Honestly how old are you and what's with the constant mask?"

He raises his brows on this. He pours some more beer in her mouth. He feeds her some more pizza. She was too hungry to continue fighting on the matter. After three slices of pizza and two beers, Bella's eyes grew heavy. She started to sway a bit in his lap. He lays her down and looks to his dog.

"Yeah I can totally see her bewbs through that shirt."

The dog walks around in circle then lies down.

"She's got nice bewbs doesn't she?"

Deadpool grabs a slice of pizza and starts to eat. His cell that he lied to Bella about rings. He quickly answers it as he looks to the couch. He steps out to the patio.

"No one should be calling this phone…" Deadpool sarcastically remarks.

"Sorry man, but it's the Chief. He wants to know if the job is done."

"Yep."

"Cool… And do you happen to know where his daughter is? The guy is freaking out."

Deadpool looks back towards the couch.

"Yep."

"And where is that exactly?"

Deadpool tilts his head a bit.

"Why don't you tell him I've changed my mind on the payment."

"But he already paid you."

"And I'm returning the money."  
"You're what?"

Deadpool smiles.

"Just tell him his daughter is one hot tamale! So I've decided to keep her instead!"

"DUDE, YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"Yep! Goodbye now!"

Deadpool crushes the phone in his clutch and dust off the remains from his hands, into the nearby alleyway his apartment overlooked.


	3. Tightening The Screws

Chapter 3

_**I do not own Marvel or Twilight characters. Please read then leave your review. (Bold italics are still Deadpool. He tends to talk and argue with himself.)**_

Bella shoots up in a gasps. Drops of sweat run down her forehead. Her heart was racing. She looked around trying to gather her surroundings.

"I was thinking about painting the room. Maybe a nice shade of off white, or mother of pearl, or even just plain ole white out. Could you imagine the fumes? We'd be so high! We should totally do it!"

She turns to see Deadpool laying directly beside her his arms were folded behind his head. He was looking to the ceiling. They were both in his bed. He was lying on top of the covers. Bella looked down to see the dog was sleeping on her feet. Bella closes her eyes and flies back onto the pillow. She groans into it in misery. The dog wakes up and nudges her hand with his cold nose. She peeks through her arms. She sighs and gives into petting it.

"How come you never pet me?" Deadpool complains.

"You want to be petted?" She questions with sarcasm to her voice.

"YES! PLEASE?!"

He says and lifts up to a sitting position. A small smile forms on her face.

"Like a dog?"

He nods. She reaches over and pats him on the head. He frowns as she pulls back.

"That's not petting! You suck at this!"  
"Were you dropped on your head as a child or something?"  
"What's that have to do with being petted?"

He shoes the dog out of her arms.

"Little fucker, gets all the attention! "

He pouts with his arms folded about his chest. Bella merely sighs; she wasn't certain what to make of any of this. She comes to her feet.

"Where you going?"

"I have to pee. Is that alright?"

"It depends… where do you plan on peeing?"

She shakes her head on this. She ignores him and heads on to the bathroom. Once she's done peeing she takes it upon herself to clean up a bit in the bathroom. After she's done she decidedly takes a shower.

"There's a naked hot chick in the shower!" Deadpool announces as he jumps to his feet.

"YES! I love naked hot chicks!"

Bella's eyes widen as she hears the bathroom door open. She peeks out of the white shower curtain. He looks around the bathroom.  
"What the hell did you ?!" He snaps.

"What do you mean?"

"TO MY BATHROOM! WHAT'S WRONG WITH IT?!"

"Um I cleaned it?"

"Why would you do that?! IT'S TERRIBLE I HATE IT! I CAN'T FIND ANYTHING!"  
Deadpool starts looking through his cabinets and drawers.

"Why would you do this to me? I don't go to your house and mess up your things!"  
Bella finishes her shower. She slightly pulls the curtain over and grabs her towel. She steps out with the towel around her. She looks to him bewildered.  
"Do you always just walk in on your guest, when they're in the bathroom?"

Deadpool just stared. She still had water dripping down from her hair. Slight cleavage was showing.

"Um hello?"

"So… wanna make out or something?"

"Oh my GOD!"

"OH BABY NOW WE'RE TALKING!"

She opens the door and shoves him out of the bathroom.

"Aw, babe come on. Don't be like that. Can I at least see your bewbs?"

"You're such a JERK!"  
"PLEASE?! It'd make us even you know."

"Even?!" She yaps behind the door as she finishes getting ready.

"Yeah you know for messing up my bathroom!"

"It's not messed up!"

"Yes it is!"

"NO IT'S NOT!"

She steps back out with her teeth and hair brushed. He'd unopened packages of bathroom stuff about the cabinets. Her towel was still wrapped around her.  
"What are these for?"

She showed him a box of tampons. He raises his brows on this.

"Well you see there comes a time when a woman…"

"UGH! I meant why do YOU have them?"

"Eh, they were Domino's."  
"Who? I mean… nevermind. I was afraid you were going to tell me you used them for nosebleeds or something."

She makes her way back to his closet and grabs another shirt. She also grabs some gray sweat pants. Once again he's standing in the doorway.  
"Do you mind?"

"Sure go right on ahead!" He says and just stands there watching.

"Deadpool!"

"Yes?"

"UGH! NEVERMIND!"

She steps inside his closet and pulls the string to the light inside. She starts to get dressed. Bella steps back out.

"Dammit." He grumbles under his breath.

"I just wanted to see some bewbs." He sulks and walks away.

Bella covers her mouth. She couldn't believe herself. She was laughing. Here she is stuck in this horrible situation. Yet she's laughing at this man's twisted mind. She sighs in thought.

"What's wrong with me?" She whispers as she makes the bed and picks up the room a bit.

She knew that was odd behavior as well, but she couldn't stand the pig sty. However, her jaw drops as she steps into the living room. Deadpool had a gun aimed at her. He was sitting down at the dining room table. She screamed into the palm of her hand. He shot the wall directly behind her. She turned in utter shock.

"Don't touch my stuff. Don't clean EVER. Now sit."

She shook her head as her heart was galloping in her chest. He stands up and pulls out a chair for her. He taps it with the barrel of his gun. Bella swallows back nervously. She makes her way over and he sits down a plate of burned pancakes and bacon.

"So you like pancakes?" He says all chipper like.

She looks to him as if he's lost his mind. He too sits down with his own plate as well. Her bottom lip quivers a bit. Her hands were trembling as she held the fork in her hand. He takes a couple bites and raises up.

"Gotta hit the head."

He heads to the bathroom. Bella looks towards the door. She quietly scoots out of her chair. Bella hurriedly makes her way to the door. She starts to undo the locks soundly as possible. Once she gets the last lock she opens the door. Bella takes off running. She runs out of the apartment complex. She looks around realizing she hadn't a clue where she was. She wasn't even in Washington. Bella took off running again. She went down an alleyway. The fear was great in her heart.

Deadpool stepped out of the bathroom and made his way back. He sat down and looked to the empty seat. It was then he noticed the open door. He sighed.

"Ah, forget it." He says with a shrug.

He starts eating his breakfast again.

"Hey it's not my fault the girl has a suicide wish."

_**You shouldn't have shot at her. You ran her off.**_

"Nah, she's fine. That wasn't it. She knew I wasn't really going to kill her. I was just showing her who's boss."

_**Idiot.**_

"Hey watch who you're calling idiot!"

_**And if they find her and kill her?**_

"Not my problem… these pancakes taste like ass! No wonder she ran!"

He continues to eat.

_**So you have no issues with them making her into their little buffetand fucking toy?**_

"Nope, her fault, not mine."

_**But I thought you wanted the girl for yourself. Remember you already sent the money back into her father's account, this morning. You let her go that means you just did a job for FREE! AND You didn't even get laid! YOU TOOL!" **_

"SHIT!" He hops up and runs out the door.

"STELLA!"

"STELLA!"

Bella continues to run throughout the alleyways.

"Hey watch it bitch!"

She slammed right into a group of thugs. She half laughs at the irony. They looked to be in the middle of making some sort of exchange. Bella takes a few steps back. The guys look to one another.

"She's seen our faces." One of the five guys says.

"Oh come on! What is with everyone? Do I have a target on MY FUCKING ASS?!" She yells in their faces.

They start laughing.

"This chick's crazy… I think I like her."

Bella goes to walk away. One of them puts a hand upon her shoulder. She twirls around and decks him across the face.

"I'M SICK AND TIRED OF BEING PUSHED AROUND! YOU WANNA PIECE OF ME FINE! I'M NOT GOING DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT ASSHOLES!"

Deadpool was watching from one of the rooftops. He put his hand to his dead heart.

"Ah, true love at last! She's so feisty! Damn, I bet she's scorching in the sack!"

The guy returns the blow. Deadpool shakes his head.

"Now we can't have any of that. She's got too pretty of a face!"

He comes down in a crouching stance. He takes out his guns. Bella had her hand to her eye where she took to the hit.

"Sorry homies this one's mine. She's already bought and paid for!"

Bella covers her mouth as within a matter of seconds. Shots are fired. Bullets are flying all over the place. She covers her ears and people start screaming that are nearby. All five guys now lay dead on the ground.

"You killed them?!"

He nods and grabs hold of her. He has his arms around her waist, guns still in hands.

"Now how about that kiss?"

"You killed them. You just… like that… you…"

He sighs and teleports them back to his apartment. Bella starts pacing around and hyperventilating.

"I can't believe you killed them." Deadpool places his guns back into his holsters.

He shrugs and sits down at his recliner.

"It's a thing of mine. I kill things. You can thank me later with a nice back massage. Or bewbs would be even better. I love bewbs. So that would be nice."

"Who are you exactly? And what the fuck is going on?"

"I already told you. I kill, it's what I do! What part of that is so hard? Don't you get?"

"But why did you come to my rescue! And why are you keeping me here?"

"Now, who's being high on herself? I wasn't' there to rescue you babycakes. I came there to kill the blond douchebag with fangs. You weren't part of the plan. But then again did I really have a plan?" He questions himself.

"Noo…you didn't have a plan silly." He chuckles a bit and puts on Jersey Shore. Bella looks to him completely lost as he continues to babble on to himself.

"Ok so you were only there to kill Carlisle?"

He nods.

"You were just a bonus prize!"

"Prize?"

He pats his leg trying to coax her into his lap.

"I love this episode. Let's watch it together!"

She shakes her head.

"Seriously, what's wrong with you?"

"If I had a dollar for every time…"

"So why Carlisle?"

"Ehhh, could we do something else this is soooooooooooo boring."

"How long do I have to stay here?"

"Until I say."

"And when will that be? And what about my father? He could be in danger?!"

He ignores her and starts to watch his show. He takes out a laptop from under the couch.

"You have internet?"

He still doesn't answer. He leans back and yawns.

"Do you ever look up porn?" She knew that'd get his attention.

"SURE! Porn's awesome! There's this girl that looks like you and she does this crazy thing with her …

Bella nods, but tunes out the rest afraid of what else he'd say. She takes in a breath once he's finished.

"That's about what I thought."

"Hey do you have a birthmark on your left buttcheek?"

"Deadpool!" She hisses.  
"What?"

She looks over.

"Facebook? You seriously have a Facebook account?"

"Yep doesn't everyone?"

"I don't."

"Huh, what's wrong with you? Are you a snob or something? You're like crazy!"

"Yeah that's it. Since I lack in technical social media, I'm a snob. And watch who you're calling crazy!"

"That's about what I thought."

"So you have internet, but no phone?"

He nods.

"You should see this video of this kitten. It's hilarious!"

Deadpool however, looks upon her face. He places the laptop down on the table. He makes his way to the fridge and grabs a beer. He hands it to her.

"Um I'm not really in a beer mood."

"It's for your face."

She cuts him a puzzled look. Bella clears her throat. Deadpool sits back down and starts watching some kitten video. Bella places the bottle of beer to her face. She winces at first. Bella curiously watches as he starts laughing and pointing to the screen.

She takes in a breath. Bella keeps quiet and merely watches him for a moment. She couldn't quite figure him out. Deadpool pulls up his Facebook account again. He goes through his profile and changes his relationship status from _single_ to _it's complicated_. Bella figured it had something to do with that Domino girl he'd mentioned. She wondered how this woman would feel about what he was pulling. Bella glances back to the hole in the wall where he shot at her. She grimaces and pinches the bridge of her nose. She decidedly opens the beer after all. Here it was 11 am and Bella was drinking a beer. She half laughed to herself. Charlie would rip her a new one.

She sits on Deadpools chewed up recliner. The dog hops into her lap and starts cuddling up next to her. She pets the dog and drinks her beer. Deadpool began to go through his list of jobs to see if anything new had come up. Sure enough one had come up. He shuts down his laptop. He sees Bella and the dog in his recliner.

"You know that's my chair right?"

She sighs.

"You going to shoot me again?"

"I shot at you… there's huge difference. If I had wanted to shoot you, I wouldn't have missed."

Chills filled her spine on how he said this. He didn't say it in a sarcastic matter. He meant it. She swallowed back her beer. Deadpool grabs her beer. He lifts his mask just enough to expose his mouth. She noticed the huge scars along his neck and chin. This just had her even more curious about who this guy really was. He sipped from her beer. He placed his mask back down. He handed the beer back into her hand. Deadpool starts to set up for a long night. Once his weapons are intact, he picks Bella up and places her on the couch. He cuffs her to it and goes to duct tape her mouth again.  
"Really?!" She snaps bitterly.

He says nothing. He yet again draws on the duct tape. This time it was a kissy face. He places a six pack of beer on the night stand beside her. He places a bag of opened chips on the other. He places the TV on Gone With The Wind. He then places a box of tissues in her lap.  
"I hear this one's sad!" He says with that sprightly tone again.

He kisses her forehead through his mask.  
"Don't wait up Sweetcheeks!"

He heads out. Bella and the dog lock eyes and both shake their heads.

* * *

"Can we make this snappy? I got a hot date waiting for me at home."

Cable looks to Deadpool with a smirk.

"You? You got a date?"

"Yep! She's all cuffed and ready to go!"

Cable lowers his brows on this.  
"Cuffed?"

Deadpool nods.

Cable sighs.

"What are you up to?"

"Less talkly more walkly. Let's go!"

"Since when do you not want to talk?"

Cable looks to Deadpool in wonder as he starts on ahead without Cable.

"Don't you go getting sloppy now!" Cable calls out.

Deadpool backflips off a nearby building.

"What the hell is he doing?" Logan barks over the radio. Cable sighs and replies back.

"Says he's got a date."

"The only date that idiot has is with a bottle of lotion and an _**oh faced**_ doll!"

"Don't call her that!"

Logan jumps as Deadpool stands behind him.

"She wouldn't like that!"

Logan cocks a brow and blows his cigar smoke directly into his face.

"Get busy Wade we haven't all night. Some of us have real dates."

"Oh yeah and who?"

"None of your business that's what, now let's get this fucking job over with. It's been a long day."

* * *

Bella moves her hands about the cuffs they were getting numb. She repositioned herself. There was no way she could reach the chips or beer unless she went at a very desperate attempt with her mouth. She wasn't that desperate. She wanted to kick Deadpool's ass. The dog was lying beside her now. She wondered if it had a name. With everything that had taken place as of late she hadn't thought to ask. Her head was killing her. Hours passed she was hungry, thirsty, uncomfortable and needed to pee.

Her eyes were burning as she was trying to stay awake. She glanced towards the movie on his small TV. Bella eventually shut her eyes.

* * *

Deadpool entered the apartment. His dog ran up to great him. He saw a puddle in the middle of the floor.  
"Did you do that? Did you boy?! You know that the corner over there is yours!" He points to scold him.  
"You little shit!" The dog growls and makes his way back over to Bella.

Deadpool had a bag of chimichangas and another bag of drinks in his hand. He threw down his keys and guns on the table. He looked over to see Bella was sound asleep. He sat down and was about to bite into one of his fried burritos. When an earth shattering scream left Bella's mouth. He jumped and looked over to see she still had her eyes close. Bella's entire body trashed about the couch as if she were being attacked. She kicked her legs out. Deadpool narrowed his brows a bit.

He makes his way over. He tilts his head a bit and taps his foot on the floor. He leans over and tries to hold her down. When he sees that doesn't work he decidedly ties her up.

The next morning they wake in his bed yet again. Once she's awake he reaches over and rips the duct tape from her mouth.  
"WHAT THE FUCK?! WHY'D YOU TIE ME UP?!"

"You didn't eat your fruitcup!"

"Deadpool!"  
"Yes?"

"YOU'RE SUCH A DICK!"

He sighs and unties her. He hands her a red rose.

"You slept through our date last night."

"Ugh! We never had a date!"

"Yeah I know tell me about it! I was out all night busting my ass for you. The least you could do…" Deadpool reaches to his head.

Bella looks to him oddly.

"What's with you?" She questions with a bitter tone.  
"Nothing." Deadpool found himself feeling strange around her.

He didn't know what it was.

"Whatever it is you're doing, knock it off." He utters and comes to his feet.

"Knock what off?"

"You're messing with my head!"

"Oh please, something tells me the loose screws within your head, have nothing to do with me!"

"I know, but you're tightening them down!"

There it was again. Bella covered her mouth in laughter. She didn't understand it. Deadpool noticed this as well. It was the first time he'd truly seen her smile and laugh. He simply nods and exits the room. Bella rises up from the mattress. Her eyes widened as she remembered she needed to pee.

She rushes to the bathroom. When she's done she steps out. Deadpool rushes past her and enters the bathroom. She jumped as she heard the shower start. She was half tempted to take a peek. She didn't even know the guy showered. Was he still in his suit? She bit her lower lip in thought. She wondered how he got those scars.

Bella bravely goes against his warning. While he's in the shower, she starts to clean up. She cleans up the puddle the dog left. She changes out his food and water and the newspaper in the corner. Once Bella hears the water stop she starts the dishes. She grabs a trash bag and starts picking up all the trash in the apartment. She also takes it upon herself to hide one of his guns. Just so she has defense if needed. She only prayed he didn't take notice. Halfway through the dishes, Deadpool appears directly behind her.

"What are you doing?"

She shuts her eyes for a moment. Her heart was racing. She nervously replies.

"Just doing the dishes…" She says softly.

"Did I not warn you about my things?"

"Didn't you tell me to make myself at home? I prefer not to live in a dump!"

He twirls her around and pins her against the counter. Her chest heaved along with her uneven breathes, the urge to cry was there, but she didn't' want to give him the satisfaction.  
"I expected to have to chase you down again."

He looks to the door to see all the locks were still intact. Her jaw drops… He was right… She had the option and it didn't even occur to her. Her heart sank at this knowledge. It took the crazy ass motherfucker to point that out to her? Bella pushes past him and she darts off to the bedroom. She shuts the door and leans back against it. She closed her eyes and covered her face.

"Why didn't she leave? Why didn't the thought even occur to her?"


	4. The Man Within

Chapter 4

_**I do not own Marvel or Twilight characters. I just use and abuse them. Please read and then review.(Last time I read Deadpool could only teleport where Cable was. In my story however, I changed it up. I have it more advanced he can teleport anywhere he desires as long as he knows what the place looks like. So sometimes he may get lost lol… It is Deadpool after all.)**_

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

The guy nervously laughs on the other end.

"Hey look, I tried to warn you. There is no arguing with this guy. If he sees something he wants he takes it. Look at it this way. She's in better hands. If he took her he obviously doesn't want her dead. He must've seen something in her."  
"So you're telling me I just hired someone in order to keep my daughter safe! Yet the very guy I hired has kidnapped my daughter?!"

Charlie slammed his fist onto the dining room table.

"Who is this guy?!"

"Dude, if I can't give out that information. This guy's crazy! He'll have my neck! Look she's alive and safe. You said so yourself you didn't care what he did! You just wanted her safe."

"That's my god damn daughter. So you had better tell me or _I'll _have YOUR neck!"

"Oops, tunnel…"  
"WHAT?!"  
Charlie hears the line go dead. He comes to his feet. He takes a chair and throws it against the wall. He paces the living room in a fury.

"What the hell have I just done?!"

He stumbles back and leans against the wall. Charlie felt ill. He pulled at his hair and sunk to the floor.

"Jesus…" Charlie pinched his eyes shut.

"Bells…" He whimpered out and the guilt took him over.

But with that guilt came rage. His face grew hot with fury. Tears formed in his eyes. He grabbed his jacket, badge, and gun. He got into his truck and floored it.

* * *

Bella lay on the bed. She couldn't sleep. Hell she didn't even move she had the covers over her entire body. Bella heard the door open. She wrapped the covers even tighter around her. She buried her face deeper into the pillow. She feels Deadpool plop himself down on the bed.

He goes to pry the covers away from her face. She holds on to them for dear life.

"Come on now I just wanna cuddle."

She growls into the pillow.

"Ohhh kinky…"

Bella throws the covers off in frustration. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying. She comes to her feet and storms out of the room. She goes and lies on the couch.

"Honeymoon over already?! Come on baby."

Deadpool appears by her side. He's on his knees and has a dozen red roses in his hand.

"How'd you…?"

She sighs and takes them curiously looking to them.  
"How do you do these things?"

"What things?"

She shuts her eyes for a moment. Bella places the roses down beside her.

"All these things you're able to do. You're certainly not a vampire so what are you?"

"A merc." He says with a shrug.

He sits beside her on the couch.

"And how'd you get these roses?"  
"I teleported… duh."

"Wait you can teleport?"

He nods and points to some device he had on his wrist.

"So that helps you teleport? Like anywhere you want to go?"

"Pretty much."

"How's that possible?"

He shrugs.

"I dunno, would you like to see?"

Before she can answer, he scoops her into his lap. She gasps out to see they appear in Tokyo.  
"What the fuck…."

She looks around. He places her down and she clings to his arm. Everyone around them looked to them oddly.

"Are we in Japan?"

He nods.

"You hungry?"

"What we're eating here?"

He takes her hand and starts dragging her to a nearby restaurant.

"I can't be seen in public! Look at what I'm wearing!"

He raises his brows.  
"Someone's excited!"

She gasps and covers her chest by folding her arms over them.

"Aw, man… I wanted to see!"

"Deadpool, I seriously can't go in there like this."

He ignores her and drags her inside. It was some sort of sushi bar. He sits her down at the bar. He orders them some sake and hands her a menu. She looks to him strangely.

"I've never had sushi."  
"What?! NO FACEBOOK AND NO SUSHI?"

She shrugs and leans back in her seat.

"You come here a lot don't you?"

"How'd you know that?!"

"The way they act perfectly normal around you."

The main chef high fives him and doesn't even bother asking what he just starts making it. Bella shakes her head in wonder. Not a single person here seemed to be negatively affected by his presence.

Deadpool hands Bella a shot of sake. She drinks it from the cucumber made shot. She shrugs not knowing what it really was. She downs it and starts to choke a bit. She hits her chest.

"What the hell is that?"

"Sake!"

"Jesus!" She hits her chest again.

The chef starts laughing. Bella's eyes water a bit.

"Lightweight…" Deadpool scoffs and lightly hits her on the back.

"I can't take her anywhere! She doesn't even wear bras! She's one of those bra burning hippy girls!"

"Deadpool!"

"What?"

"Shut up!" She whispers harshly with a huge blush about her face.

She covers herself best she can.

"I picked her up in the 70s."

She grounds her teeth together and punches him in the arm. He raises a brow on this. He grabs her and tosses her. Bella screams out and he appears beneath her and catches her.

"YOU JERK!" She shouts.

"Who threw her?!" Deadpool yells and looks around the room accusingly.

She shakes her head.

"No one throws my fucking lady friend!"

The chef and the other workers raise their brows and look to him oddly.

"You threw me!"

"I'd never!"

"UGH! And get your hand off my breast!"

He looks down.

"BEWBS!"

He squeezes happily. The others around them start laughing.

"I'm so going to kill you." She hisses.

"Shouldn't we save that kind of talk for the bedroom pumkinbutt?"

"Ugh don't call me that."

"Babycakes?"

She sighs with agitation. Deadpool carries her back to her seat. The chef hands her another shot of sake.

"I think you need this more than he does." His Japanese accent was thick.

He smiled warmly upon Bella. He was a short Asian man. He looked to be about her father's age.

"Thank you sir."

He nods. She downs the shot with more preparation now. She looks to Deadpool curiously as he lifts his mask again just enough to eat. He even had a few scars on his lips she noticed. They were discolored a bit. She tried to be discreet about watching, but he had her intrigued. He looks towards her halfway through eating. She quickly turns back to her plate. Her heart rather sped up a bit. Her face flushed. She took a bite of her sushi.  
"Wow, this is actually pretty good."

She looks over and giggles a bit. He'd his mask back over his face. But he had rice all over his chest and lap. She reaches over and wipes it off.

"You should have worn a bib!"

"A bib?"  
"Like a baby." The chef adds and winks upon Bella.

"Yep, just like a baby."

She smiles and shakes her head as she finishes her sushi.

"Speaking of babies!"

He reaches over and places her in his lap. He stuffs a piece of sushi in her mouth. That was off his plate. Her eyes widen.

"THAT'S HOT!"

"Yeah it is!"

She hurriedly grabs his sake and downs it.

"What the hell did you just feed me?"

She motions her hand over her mouth. Bella pants as the burning in her mouth continues to spread. Deadpool chuckles.

"What can I say? I like things hot just like my women." He smacks her on the ass.

"Where's your bathroom sir?"

The man points to a certain area. She nods.  
"Thank you."

She heads to the bathroom. Deadpool swallows back he shakes his head for a moment.

"She likes you." The chef says and points to the bathroom with his knife.

"I know…" Deadpool says sounding completely coherent for once and in full disbelief.

_**Deadpool: Ok this is getting stupid now. At first it was cool, but now… OH COME ON! You haven't put one single strip joint in this story! And don't you go getting all lovey dovey crap on me! I don't do lovey dovey!  
Author: Deadpool?**_

_**Deadpool: Yes?**_

_**Author: Just shut up! I got this; you just go play hopscotch or something.**_

_**Deadpool: I Love Hopscotch! I'm gonna go get my grenades!**_

_**Author: That's a good merc! (idiot…)**_

_**Back to the story…**_

Bella steps out and Deadpool's already on his feet.

"You ready?"

She nods, but stumbles around a bit.

"I knew you were a light weight."

She giggles a bit as she tries to walk towards him.

"I'm am not."

"Sure you aren't!"

He quickly grabs her as she nearly tripped over the leg of a chair. Bella laughs again and leans against his chest. Deadpool appears back at his apartment.

"That's so cool." She announces and looks around.

The dog runs up to them waggling his tail. Deadpool places Bella down. She crouches down and pets the dog.

"What's his name?"

Deadpool shrugs.

"Fucker, shit, bastard, turd, son of a bitch… Depends on what day it is."  
"What is today?"

"Thursday."

"Ah, then bastard."

"Why are you so mean to him? You should give him a nice name."

"Nah, bastard's good. You don't know who your father is today do you?!"

"I'm pretty sure he thinks you're his dad, all the more reason to be nice to him."

"I hate to see who the mother his then. She must be a real dog."

"We should come up with a name."  
"We?" Deadpool rubs the back of his neck.

"What like a celebrity name?"

She frowns.

"No… He looks a Ryan…"  
"Ryan?! He looks nothing like a Ryan! He looks like a bastard. So I'm sticking with little bastard."

"NO! It's Ryan! You like Ryan don't you boy?" Deadpool cocks a brow at this.

The dog licks Bella's cheek and happily wags his tail.

"See he likes it!"

"Guess it's better than Reynolds…" Deadpool utters.

"I bet he does. Don't you… you little tramp?"

Deadpool makes his way to the couch. Bella sits on the couch as well and pulls the dog into her lap. Her eyes bat a bit as she pets the dog. Deadpool pulls the old the old yawning and stretching out his arms gig. Only he puts his hand to her thigh and runs his hand towards her crotch. She slaps him.

"You seriously just didn't pull that… Wade…" She utters curiously and looks to see his reaction.

He raises his brows.

"Wade?"

"You mentioned some asshole name Wade. It's not that hard to figure it out."  
"So you agree that he's an asshole?"

"Totally."

"Good." He places his hand back towards her crotch.

She slaps him again. He pouts. Bella rolls her eyes and moves his hand and places his arm around her shoulders.

* * *

"I want his name!" Charlie demands and punches the guy in the gut again.

The guy half laughs as he catches his breath.

"Trust me whatever you do to me, is nothing in comparison to what he'd do. Sorry buddy. You're just going to have to kill me!"

Charlie grounds his teeth together. He looked around the alleyway. He'd been trying to beat some information out of the guy, he had hire Deadpool. The guy however, was too frightened of Deadpool to utter a single word of his whereabouts or name. Charlie nods and takes out his gun. He forces the guy's mouth open. He shoves his gun into his mouth.

"WHERE DO I FIND THIS MERC?!"

The guy shakes his head with tears in his eyes. Charlie cocks the gun.

"You tell me where the fuck my daughter is and NOW!"

Charlie growls under his breath.

"Fine… you're so scared of this guy? Wait until you get a load of me!"

Charlie knocks the guy out. He flips him over his shoulder. Charlie discreetly carries him to his truck. He throws the guy into the back of his truck. He speeds the entire way home. Once he arrives he looks around cautiously. He takes the guy from the back of his truck. He carries him inside. Charlie locks up tightly. He closes the windows and the blinds. Charlie then ties the guy to a chair. He gags him and pulls up a chair. He sits and waits for the bastard to wake up.

* * *

Bella moans out in her sleep. She squirms around a bit and bites her lower lip. She starts to come to and she rolls over. Deadpool was still sound asleep as well. However, he had his arms around her and was humping her. She gasps out once she realizes what's truly taking place. He moaned out in his sleep and grew harder against her. She swallowed back. She shut her eyes for a moment. Bella knew she should shove him away or hit him something, anything. But several issues were working against her.

Edward was a frigid ass boyfriend until as of recent with his creepiness.

Bella was trying to convince herself it didn't feel good. Yeah, that was bullshit.

She was tired of being the good girl virgin, living to everyone else's expectations.

Curiosity consumed her. What would sex with Deadpool be like? What was he like during?

The guy was very well endowed… (Another gasp left her mouth) Very… She thought with widened eyes as he pressed himself even more against her.

No matter how much she tried to deny it. No matter how much she told herself it was wrong and disgusting! She knew she was gathering feelings for him. She didn't understand it. He was literally insane, rude, foul mouthed, bad tempered, and another never ending list of reasons why she shouldn't be with Deadpool.

"Fuck.." And no that didn't come out of Deadpool's mouth. That was Chief Swan's precious little angel's mouth.

Deadpool snapped to attention as he too heard this. His eyes flew open as he took in the situation. He saw her arched back in pleasure as he continued to rub himself against her. Bella was damn near panting. Deadpool ripped her shirt open. The only light about the room was the city lights that shined into the area. He lifted his mask just enough to free his lips. He instantly latched on and began sucking on her breasts. Something he'd been dying to do. He ran his hands along them. Deadpool hovered over her and kissed her lips. The sweatpants were next to be ripped away. He freed himself and rubbed his fingers along her sex teasingly. He could smell her arousal. His hand glided along her wetness. He placed his cock inside her. He pulsated greatly as he drove himself in all the way. He heard her groan out in pain. Virgin… Just as he assumed. This had him even harder. He'd never had sex with a virgin before. He gave a good thrust as he broke through her hymen. A grunting moan escaped his mouth.

Bella's arms clasped around his neck tightly. She whimpered out a bit. He felt a bit nervous now. This was out of his realm. Since when did he care about hurting someone? He reared back at his own thoughts. Since when does he take time to think about anything? Especially, during something like this?

He starts back up pumping himself inside of her. Bella began kissing him. He stopped for a moment as she actually kissed along his bare neck. Something no woman has ever done. In fact hardly any women actually kissed him in return. Hell Domino made it clear she didn't want to be kissed during. Actually, she made it clear she never wanted to sleep with him again! Bella's tongue ran along his neck. He thought about his scars.

_**Dammit why are you thinking?! This is not the time to be thinking. You're getting laid just fucking GO! You're supposed to get pussy not act like one! FUCKER!**_

_**Shouldn't she be puking by now? Seriously what's with this chick? Is she crazy? **_

_**Once again WHO THE FUCK CARES? YOU'RE GETTING LAID! IDIOT!**_

"Wade?" She questions in concern.

He takes in a breath. He starts back up. He feels her trying to lift his mask off the rest of the way. Deadpool pins her wrists down. He gawks at her breasts again. Soft coos and moans escape her lips. Deadpool bit into the pillow beneath her. He began to come hardcore. He continued to stroke himself within her as he finished coming.

He doesn't move at first. He didn't understand the difference. Before he can react or stop her Bella takes off his mask. She throws it across the room. He quickly rolls off her and covers his face.

She shakes her head and straddles him. Bella tries to moves his hands away from his face.

"Wade…"

"Please don't…" He says in a childlike tone.

Her heart sank at his plea. But she didn't give in. She grabbed his wrists and pulled them back. He literally froze. She ran her hands gently along his face. He roughly grabbed her wrists and ground his teeth together.

"Stop!"

"NO! Knock it off!" She demanded.

"You don't have to hide around me dammit!"

He growled and rolled her back over. He stared her down.

"Is this what you wanted to see?! Take a good look!"

She swallows back nervously.

"I am…" She says softly.

"Who wants to see this?! I don't even want to see this!" He barks.

"I DO! And you're hurting me!"

He shuts his eyes and releases her. He feels her fingers running along his face. Though he welcomed the way it felt. He found himself recoiling. The lights blended into the room just right. She was able to make him out. She could also feel the indention of his scars. He was right… it wasn't a pretty sight. His entire face was covered in massive scars. Bella however, didn't care about that. She wanted to see the man behind the mask. He was bald and his skin felt as though leather. His eyes were light brown. She didn't see a monster though. She also didn't see a prince or anything of the sort. She saw a fighter, a man that's obviously been through hell and back. She saw Wade the merc. Not Deadpool. She kissed his lips and then his cheek. From there she lay against his chest. Still he didn't move. For once Deadpool was scared out of his mind.


	5. Pissing Off The Merc

Chapter 5

_**I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Please read and then review.**_

The man stirs awake, his vision blurry. He sees Charlie sitting before him. Charlie was leaned back in his chair. His gun was aimed at the man.

"You ready to talk?"  
The drug dealers head sways about. He was average sized white guy about his 30s or so. Tattoos covered his body. He wore the saggy pants and a wife beater (aka white tank top). He half laughed even through his fear.

"Dude, like I said. I'm not gonna talk. No matter what you do to me. To be perfectly honest, I don't even know the guys real name. And I sure as fuck don't know where he lives. You honestly think a fucking merc tells anyone where he lives?"

Charlie nods, but decks the guy across the face. He grabs him by the roots of his hair.

"Give me a name!"

The guy spits blood into Charlie's face. Charlie repeatedly punches him to the point of drawing blood to his own knuckles.

"A NAME!"

"Just kill me!" The guy pleads.

"Just get it over with! Take that fucking gun and blow my god damn brains out!"

Charlie grabs the gun he puts it to his head. The guy shuts his eyes waiting for it. Charlie's eyes cut towards a picture of Bella. He winces in thought. Charlie shakes his head and brings his gun back up. He runs the tip of the gun through his hair and paces around.

Charlie sighs knowing this guy wasn't about to talk no matter what. He blindfolds him and drags him back to the truck. He takes him into the middle of nowhere and drops him off. He doesn't say another word. He hops back into his truck and heads back home.

* * *

Deadpool awakes to see Bella still curled up to his chest. He narrows his eyes a bit. He rubs his bare face and looks around the room. He gently rolls Bella over. He hurriedly grabs his mask and places it back on. He turns and takes a moment to appreciate Bella's nudity. He'd the perfect kitty shot as she had with one of her legs hiked up. Her face was buried into his pillow. There was a small trail of blood from her losing her virginity. Last night replayed in his head.

He started to wonder things such as if she was a spy. What was she up to? He wasn't sure whether to trust this or not. She turned over and stretched out. He had an erection from hell as he observed her. He takes in a breath. He forces himself out of the room. He'd done some research on her and her father before he even took the job. Still, he took out his laptop and began more. He saw she was still in high school. She was indeed only 18. He leaned back realizing there wasn't any way she could be a spy if so it was the best cover ever. He knew her father was a cop which only added to the thrill of all this. He sought it a challenge.

The shower started and he turned that direction.

Bella scrubbed down and thought about last night. She nibbled upon her lip a bit. A smile formed on her face. She winced a bit at the soreness below as she cleaned herself. Once she was finished she reached for her towel. Only it was handed to her. She peeked out of the curtain. Deadpool was standing there with a bag full of clothes.

He sits them down on the floor.

"Did you steal those?"

He shrugs.

She sighs and steps out of the shower. Bella softly laughs as she goes through the bag. There were women clothes of all sorts of sizes. Some still had the ink tag on them. She knew she shouldn't approve of stealing. Her father was a cop after all. However, she knew this was his way of trying to help. So to her it was rather a sweet notion. She clears her throat a bit.

"Um thank you."

He nods and exits the bathroom. She finds an outfit that actually fits her. It was a baby blue sundress, not her usual style. It felt nice though to be in some women's clothing again. She fixed her hair and brushed her teeth. There were no bras or panties in the bag. She doubted he'd even consider it if he'd thought about it. Bella steps out and makes her way to the kitchen. She gets a glass of water and looks over to see Deadpool was on the internet again.

He saw he had another job lined up. He pulled up his Facebook account again. He looked to Bella. Bella was petting "Ryan". Deadpool tilted his head. He came to his feet and hit the shower. Afterword he began to get ready. He came out to see Bella had breakfast on the table.

He shook his head on this. He grabbed one of his guns and went to aim it at her. She turned to him and sighed. He looked to be having some sort of inner battle. He lowered it back down and shook his head.

"Really?"

"Who are you?!" He demanded and paced around a bit.

"You know who I am!" She fired back.

"I can't believe you!" She pointed at him furiously.

She makes her way over and takes the gun from his hand. She throws it in the trash.

"I'm only going to say this once. Hopefully, even through your fucked up mind you can comprehend it! You ever aim a gun at me again. I swear to GOD I will blow you're dick off! You can't just go around treating women like that. I damn sure won't have you treating me like that! I have feelings you know!"

"I just polished that gun."

"Well you're about to not have one to polish!"

He grabs his plate of food in a hissy fit. He storms out of the apartment. He starts eating his breakfast as he heads to his next job. He stops however and looks back.

"Ah, dammit I forgot to cuff her! I can't go back in there now it'll ruin my exit!"

He sulks and heads on out.

Bella sighs and finishes her breakfast. She then does the dishes and starts cleaning again. She gathers the laundry about the house and digs around for some quarters. She found a fifty dollar bill and decided to use that to make some quarters, get laundry detergent and a couple bras and some panties. Bella pets Ryan and gives him a treat before she exits the apartment. She heads on to the laundry mat a couple blocks away. She washes Deadpool's bed sheets and clothes. While they're washing she looks to a nearby payphone in thought. She takes in a breath. Bella finally decides on calling Charlie.

Charlie answers the phone. He was half out of it he was dead on his feet. He hadn't slept in a few days.

"Dad…"

He nearly falls off the recliner at the sound of her voice.

"BELLS!" His heart sank.

She swallows back hearing the distress in his voice.

"I'm ok dad…"

"Where the hell are you kiddo?"

She still wasn't exactly sure about that. For some stupid reason the thought never occurred to her to ask. From the looks of things she figured New York. Then again she also knew she couldn't tell her father where she was. It wasn't just her life that was in danger. She knew why Deadpool was keeping her here. The other Cullen's were still out there…

"I'm not sure to be honest. But I'm fine ok. I don't want you worrying about me."

"Were you really kidnapped?"

A nervous laugh escapes her mouth. She knew that Charlie could be tracking her call. He was a cop after all.  
"Dad I gotta go. I love you."

She hangs up and leans her forehead against the phone.

"I'm sorry…" She whispers in thought of Charlie.

Bella heads back to the laundry mat and finishes the laundery.

* * *

Deadpool zooms in on his target. He was lying down with his sniper rifle. Once the guy steps better into view he fires.

"BANG!" He shouts happily.

Everyone around the man screams and looks around. Deadpool chuckles to himself. He watches as they look around trying to find who shot him.

"I'm over here!" He says from the roof of the building he's on.

"Yeah you can't see me. You're like little ants from here."

He hums to himself as he starts to put everything up. He returns to the apartment and looks around. He sighs and shakes his head.

"I knew I should have cuffed and hogtied her!"

He folds his arms about his chest bitterly.

"Well that was short lived. Story of my life…"

He sits down on the couch. He pouts for a bit and curses under his breath. Ryan hops onto the couch.

"Well it's just you and I again."

The dog whimpers and lies down.

"Ah, who needs her!"

The dog raises back up and growls at him.

"Shut up Ryan!" He mouths and flicks his ear.

He grabs his laptop and pulls up his Facebook account. He puts the status back to _single_. He slams the laptop shut. He starts watching an episode of cribs.

After another hour, Bella steps back into the apartment. She had a basket full of laundry. He turns to her with raised brows. She pulls the door shut and brings the laundry over and sits it on the dining room table.

"I thought you ran off."

She shrugs.  
"I just did some laundry."

He nods and comes to his feet he takes off to the bedroom. She calls out curiously.

"What's your problem?"

"I can't shoot you!" He shouts back childlike.  
She grins as she starts putting away some of the laundry.

"Fair enough…" She wits.

He stomps his feet and returns to the couch. Bella turns as she's putting away kitchen towels. She sees him pull up his Facebook account again. He switches his status back to _in a relationship_. He makes the fist pump motion and starts watching videos of funny animals. He starts laughing and pointing to the screen. Even Ryan looks over and is watching. She smirks, but says nothing as she finishes putting the laundry away.

Once she's done she sits beside him. He shows her some video of a cat attacking a dog. She smiles and shakes her head. He was just like a kid at times. The man had multiple personalities. She was learning each of them and how to deal with them all. He puts his arm around her, but his hand goes right down her dress. He squeezes her breast. He frowns and pulls back her dress.

"A BRA?!" He says as if offended.

She giggles a bit.

"I found some money and used it to get some bras and panties."  
"WHY?!" He says as if in suffering.

"Because I'm not a slut?"

He has a good laugh at this.

"That's not what it seemed last night."

"Wade…"  
"Yes?"

"It'd be wise to shut your trap."

He nods and comes to his feet. She narrows her eyes a bit. She hears a snapping sound from one of the back bedrooms. He returns and sits back down.

"Trap closed."

She softly laughs. He grabs Bella and has her straddling his lap. He firmly grasps her hips and moves her about him. He takes her dress and pulls it over her head. He tosses it about the room. Deadpool unclasps her bra. He grins under that mask.

"Bewbs!"

He motorboats them. "Hmm, I love bewbs." He lifts her up just enough to pull himself out. He pulls her panties to the side. Bella instantly covers her mouth to keep from damn near screaming out. It didn't hurt now. If anything it was intensely pleasurable. He moves her hand from her mouth. He wanted to hear her scream out. Hell he prayed she was a screamer. And sure enough she was… Slurs of profanities left her lips. He rocked her about him.

"Fuck yeah…" He groaned out feeling her gushing below.

Bella gently lifts his mask freeing his lips. She kisses him. At this he was pumped up. He lay her down and gripped the arm to the couch. He went more robustly along her. He had her legs spread about. Her eyes widen as he got even more into it. She could see he was far more comfortable than last night. He growled out significantly.

"You feel so fucking good."

Her heart did a funny pattern skip. She felt herself climaxing again.

"God damn come for me again!"

He had her in overdrive on how dirty he was talking.

"Shit!" He uttered feeling her yet again.

"Yeah you like fucking me don't you Wade baby." She covered her mouth in complete shock. She couldn't believe she just said that.

Deadpool literally shot off like a rocket at her words. He couldn't control it if he wanted to. That had him completely GONE! He chuckles a bit and shakes his head as he lingers over her.

"I knew it."

"What?"

"You're a little slut in bed."

"Wade…" She warns with a grin.

"Hmm…" He kisses her lips again and teasing strokes himself a couple more times within her before pulling out.

He lies beside her on the couch. They continue to make out a bit. Bella giggles a bit as he fondles her breasts. He sucks and licks on them.

"Now this I could do all day. You got nice perfect bewbs."

She smiles and shakes her head.

"Perfect huh?"

He nods. She runs her fingers along his scars.

"So what's the story? How'd you get these?"

_**Deadpool: I knew you were going to pull that shit!**_

_**Author: (sighing)**_

_**Deadpool: No one wants to hear the stupid Weapon X story all over again. You're not going for one of those stories where there's a "moral" at the end are you?! If so you suck! The sex yeah HAWT! But cut out the sappy bullshit. **_

_** He reaches over and tries to erase it. Author slaps at his hand.**_

_**Author: Knock it off!**_

_**Deadpool: This story is getting terrible! I knew I should have hunted down the 50 Shades of Grey author!**_

_**Author: (rolls eyes and throws a shiny red ball)**_

_**Deadpool: Like that's really going to work on… OOOO BALL! **_

_**Back to the story…**_

"Chimichangas!"

"Um what?"

"We should go get some chimichanga's. I worked up an appetite."

"Wade… That's not what I asked."

"Why would I want to go through pain? When I could feel my tummy with mouthwatering Bewbs!"

"I thought you wanted chimichanga's."  
"Oooh that does sound good."

* * *

Charlie leans back in his recliner. He wasn't sure what to make of any of this. He'd tried to trace the call, but she wasn't on long enough. He felt disappointed in the fact that she wouldn't tell him where she was. He and Bella had a few code words for when she was in danger. Something he'd picked up on the field. She hadn't given him any clues about her being in immediate danger. He paid extra attention to everything he could make out and the tone of her voice. He pinched the bridge of his nose. So whoever had her wasn't causing her harm or so it seemed. Still, he wasn't giving up.

* * *

Bella laughs as he twirls her around. They'd both had their stomachs full of fried burritos and beer.

"We really shouldn't be drinking so much." She says as she staggers around.

"Nah, we're good!"

He puts his arm around her as they walk around the city.

"So I was right we are in New York."

"Yep."

"Long ways from home…" She utters in thought.

"Ah, who needs Washington?"

She half laughs.

"I'm sure a lot of people would argue with you on that notion."

"Hmmm…" He pulls her into an alleyway.

He pins her against the wall. He hikes up her leg. He slightly lifts his mask and kisses her. Bella wraps her arms around his neck. Her eyes however, were starting to close.

"I think I'm in love with you…" She says in a drunken slur.

Deadpool nods and picks her up.

* * *

Bella rolls over and stretches out across Deadpool's chest. She rubs her eyes and raises up. She looks around to see they're in some sort of hotel. In fact the room they were in looked to be some sort of honeymoon suit. The bed they were on was shaped like a heart. The bed sheets were royal purple.

"What the fuck?"  
Bella looked to her hand and saw a wedding ring.

"WADE!"  
She reaches over and shakes him awake.

"What?" He grumbles into the pillow.

"I want sleepy time." He complains and covers his face.

"Dammit Wade wake up!"

He sighs and rises up.

"You're kind of bitchy in the morning you know that?"

"What the hell happened last night?"

She flashes her wedding ring. He grins and shows her his. He was also wearing a tux over his suit.

"We're hitched!"

"WHAT THE LIVING FUCK WADE?!"

"Aw, babe... you're so feisty. I dig it!"

"JESUS TAP DANCING CHRIST!"

She hops out of the bed and starts to panic.

"How did this happen?"

He shrugs and makes his way out of the bed. He grabs a photo album made of Polaroid's from the nightstand.

"Our wedding pictures!" He says proudly.

Her jaw drops as she flipped through them. She was asleep through each one. He had a thumbs up in nearly all of them. Just happy go lucky as could be. The very last picture looked entirely wrong. She was passed out over a table. He was standing directly behind her with the thumbs up pose again.

"YOU'RE SOOOOOOOOOOOO DEAD!" She growls.

She paces around pulling at her hair.

"Well yeah duh… and now you're married to a dead man! Cool huh?"

"No! Nothing about this is cool! Jesus Wade! What were you thinking? I don't even know your last name! Or hardly anything about you!"

"Yet you slept with me." He fires back.

"Why do we always have to think?" He adds.

She covers her face and shakes her head.

"Wilson."

"What?"

"The last name is Wilson. Now your name as well."

"How is this even legal?"

"I have my ways."

"Wade…" She says softly and reaches to her heart. She sits down turning white as a ghost.

"You didn't even ask me. You just…"

"Why would I ask? I knew what I wanted."  
She half laughs.  
"Listen to yourself! It's not just about what you want Wade! Do you realize how cra…"

"Crazy right?! Yeah I hear it all the fucking time! Yeah I'm fucking crazy. But so are you! It takes someone just as insane to fall for this motherfucker! I heard you!"  
"Heard me?!"

"Just before you passed out last night you said you loved me!"

"I did?"

He nods.

"So you took me to Vegas and married me?"

He nods again. He shows her a certain photo.

"This one's my favorite."

She goes to snap at him again. Only she looks to the photo. She half expected it to be some sort of sexually depraving one. Only it wasn't. He had his arms around her and was kissing her. Whoever married them was standing behind them.

"So even though I wasn't even able to say my part of the vows. This is legal?"

"I covered that part for you. We had our own vows." He says proudly.

"Wade…"

He had brought his laptop with him. He took it out and updated his status to _married_. Bella staggered back a bit.

"So this is for real?"  
"Yep!"  
"You're my husband?"

"Awesome huh?! Best night ever!"

She nods and rushes off to the bathroom. She scrubs her face and a wave of nausea hit her. Bella quickly turned on the shower and to ice cold. She didn't even bother to step out of the little white dress he had her in. The water hit her body. She shut her eyes. Bella was no longer Bella Swan she was Bella Wilson. She was married to a merc. A merc named Wade Wilson aka Deadpool. She looked to her ring in thought. The damn thing looked pricey as hell. Both bands were white gold and had heart half's made of diamonds on them the bands connected to make a full heart. Honestly, it was beautiful. She sighed and ran her fingers along it. His rather matched only it was just a solid band of white gold.

Deadpool steps into the bathroom. She hears him taking a leak. She half laughs again and leans against the wall. He starts humming Close To You By the Carpenters. She peeks out of the shower curtain and looks to him oddly.

"Close to you?" She questions.

"It's our song! They played it at our reception. It was sung by Elvis!"

He starts humming again and fixes his suit as he adjusts. He flushes and washes his hands.

"This is insane."

"Aw, I love you too baby."

He pecks her lips on the way out. Bella becomes frozen. That made the first she'd ever heard him say that. She swallows back in thought. She looks to her ring again.

"Well I'm still in highschool, I'm 18 and married to a merc…"

Bella enters the room to see him flipping through the photo album again. A small grin forms on her face. This was totally irrational… She should be trying to kill him! Instead she finds herself making her way over. She sits in his lap.

"Next time could we at least discuss the important milestones to our relationship?"

"Eh…"  
"Wade!"  
"Show me your bewbs."

"Huh?"

"Show me your bewbies and I'll consider it."

She sighs and flashes him.

"Awesome!" He chuckles.  
She lowers her shirt back down.

"Do we have a deal?"

"What was that again?"  
"WADE!"

"What? Why are you yelling at me?! Bewbs don't yell or talk! BEEEWWBS!"

"Ugh I'm married to a mental patient." She mumbles.

He spanks her rear.

"Guess that makes you my nurse. Hmm, nurse… We should get you an outfit!"

He pops open a bottle of pink champagne. He pours them both a glass. Only he takes the bottle and starts to drink from it instead.

* * *

_**Back at the apartment…**_

Bella enters the bathroom. She laughs seeing Deadpool in a bubble bath. He had a rubber ducky in one hand and beer in the other. He was completely nude expect for his mask. The bubbles covered most his body however.

"Comfy?"

He nods and squeezes his rubber ducky. Bella crouches over the tub. She narrows her eyes and runs her fingers along his arms. She was beginning to see the scars were amongst his entire body. Bella removes the beer from his hold. She brought his bare hand to her cheek. Bella kisses the palm of his hand. She starts to raise back up. He reaches over and wraps his arms around her waist. He pulls her into the tub.

"Wade!"

He laughs and pulls her against his chest.

"You look better all wet." He mutters.

He swallows back. He wasn't used to feeling anyone against his bare body. He actually sucked back a breath at the sensitivity. Bella noticed the way his body was reacting to hers. She takes her shirt and throws it off. She then slips out of her shorts and panties. Bella reaches to his mask. He goes to stop her.

"It's just me Wade…" She reminds.

She takes it off and throws it with the rest of her clothes. He grows tense again. She takes his bare hands and runs them along her breasts. She smiles as she feels him stirring awake below. He begins to run his hands along her entire body. She curiously watched his reaction.

_**Author: Are you crying?**_

_**Deadpool: NO!  
Author: (softly laughing) you're totally crying!**_

_**Deadpool: I am not. Its allergies. **_

_** He looks around.**_

_**Deadpool: You have a cat don't you! Fucking cats.**_

_**Author: Whatever…**_

_**Back to story…**_

"Bella…" He says getting her name right for the first time ever.

His hands continued to run along her body as she kissed him. Bella took her time with him. She too ran her hands along his body. Yet again they end up making love in the tub. Once they were done she raises up off him. She grabs a towel and dries off.

He just looks at her. He says nothing merely stares. She brushes her hair and steps out. After she's out of the room. Deadpool gets out. He dries off and makes his way to the mirror. He recoils and shakes his head.

"Who wants to see that?" He utters and puts his suit back on.

He didn't understand how she could even stand to look at him. He couldn't stand to look at himself. Bella was cleaning up a mess that Ryan made as he stepped out. She threw away the paper towels. He looked to the time. He had another case to do with Logan and Cable tonight. He yet again set up. Bella was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a black midriff.

"Daddy like…" He says and runs his hands along her midriff.

She softly laughs.

"Is that so?"

He nods and pops her on the butt.

"Don't wait up, Stella."

She grins as he leaps out of the window.

* * *

"What would you like Ryan huh?" Bella questions as she digs through the fridge.

He pants beside her and wags his tail. Only all a sudden he starts to growl.

"What's with you?"

She turns to see it's not at her. She swallows back and backs up.

"Jasper…"

He smiles and crouches down. He goes to pet Ryan and Ryan snaps at him. Bella protectively reaches down and picks Ryan up. Ryan continues to growl.

"Shh…" She says and swallows back nervously.

"What do you want Jasper?"  
She turns to hear another sound. Edward leaps into the apartment from the window. He looks around and sniffs the air. He shakes his head upon Bella severely. Bella cautiously makes her way to the bathroom. She stuffs Ryan inside.  
"Stay there boy…"  
He starts to whimper and claws at the door as she pulls it shut. She jumps as she turns and both vampires stand before her.

"We've come to take you home Bella." Edward declares.

Bella continues to maneuver around away from the vampires.

"I'm not going anywhere with either of you. This is my home now."

"Bella darlin' please just come with us. We're sorry we never meant to cause you fright." Jasper does his best to insure with that thick accent of his.

"He's right. Bella I'm so sorry. You know I'd never hurt you. Please I love you so much. These last few weeks have been torture. I thought Alice would never find you. We've all had some time to think. We realize just how…"

Edward narrows his eyes to the glistening distraction on her finger. He snarls back as he roughly grabs her left hand. He sees the wedding ring.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

He forces her finger back and jerks the ring off. He tosses it across the room. He back hands her.

"HOW DARE YOU DISHONOR ME?!"

He clamps his hand around her throat and lifts her into the air. He breathes her in. Edward hisses out and throws her across the apartment.

"Don't Edward you could kill her!"

"She needs to be punished for what she's done. She's no longer a virgin. I can smell it! You were to remain pure for ME!" He barks pointing a finger upon her.

"For that you will pay! You had no right to take that away from me! NONE!"

She reaches up and grabs the hidden gun from under the nightstand. She cocks the chamber.

"Back the fuck up! Both of you!"

Jasper has a good laugh at this.

"Oh little darlin'. You truly think we're afraid of a gun?"

"You should be!"  
"And why's that."

He says taking a step towards her. She takes in a breath and aims right for his balls. Without hesitation she fires. Jasper screams out and falls to his knees. She fires again as Edward comes towards her he takes a hit to the chest.

"Don't come any closer there are four more bullets fuckers!"

He takes another step. She hits him in the thigh. He zips over and yanks the gun from her hand. Edward grabs her by the roots of her hair. He breaks the gun in half with his bare hand. Her nose was gushing blood. She was gagging as it drained into the back of her throat.

"Let's go Jasper."

Jasper groans out.

"She shot my fucking dick off!" He says in pubescent like cry.

Bella starts laughing.

"GOOD! ASSHOLE!"

"It'll heal!" Edward retorts with the rolling of his eyes.

"It's like gone!" He panics as he looks into his jeans.

Bella continues to laugh.

"There wasn't much to blow away anyhow. Look at it like this now your lesbian dreams have finally come true."

Jasper soars across the room. He slams her into the coffee table. Bella's eyes roll back.

"SHIT!" Jasper yells once he realizes what he's done.

"Bella… come on darlin'."

He tries to stir her awake.

"What the fuck Jasper?"

Edward rushes over and thoroughly scans her over.

"You knocked her out!"

Jasper sighs. Edward flips her over his shoulder.

"Let's go."

* * *

"So you want us to meet some gal. You claim to be your wife now?" Logan says and rolls his eyes as they're heading back from their previous mission.

"Yep!"

Logan and Cable look to one another. Cable shrugs.

"Might as well humor him." Cable replies.

Logan sighs.

"If you're wasting our time over some blowup doll or prostitute. I'm gonna kick yer fucking ass Wade!"

"I don't think she's a prostitute. Never heard of a prostitute that still had her cherry!"

Cable chuckles a bit.

"Well did she ask you for money after you had sex?"

He doesn't answer. They shrug and follow him back to his apartment.

Deadpool opens the door. And he looks around to the destruction. Logan takes in a whiff of the air.

"Blood…" He mutters.

Deadpool steps inside. His hands ball up into fists. Both Cable and Logan look to one another. Deadpool crouches down beside the broken coffee table. He runs his fingers along the puddle of blood. He angrily rises. He takes his entire couch and tosses it across the room. He rips off his mask and grabs Logan by the collar of his shirt.

"HELP ME FIND MY GIRL DAMMIT!"


	6. Deadpool's Wrath

Chapter 6

_**I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Please read and then leave your review. (Someone asked about Carlisle's head. It wouldn't have mattered. Deadpool burned the bodies. So the head has nothing to attach to. Lol, but thank you for making it a point. I should have made it clearer.)**_

"LEAVE US!" Edward demands the others as Bella finally comes to.

Bella backs up against the bed. She looks around as her heart races. Edward's eyes were dark.  
"You not only cheated on me! You married another man!"

"This coming from the vampire that wanted to share me! And I know you were fucking around behind my back as well!"  
"When it's in the coven that doesn't count! THAT'S DIFFERENT!"

"You're so disillusioned. So it's ok for you to fuck Alice, Rosalie and Esme?! Do tell me Edward are you taking it up the ass for Jasper and Emmett as well?"

He growls out and slaps her.

"By the way you and I are over! We have been!"

"You and I will never be over. YOU ARE MINE! I OWN YOU BELLA SWAN! I'M THE ONE THAT TELLS YOU WHO CAN FEED FROM YOU AND SLEEP WITH YOU. IF IT'S OUTSIDE OF THIS COVEN THAT IS INFIDELITY."

"THAT'S BELLA WILSON! AND NO ONE FUCKING OWNS ME!"

He raises his brows on this.

"No… you're still Bella Swan. Whoever that guy is, he's not your husband! I won't allow it. He will just have to find someone else. You are home now. We are your family and coven. From here on you will abide by our rules! You will honor me and do as I say."

"Oh Edward if you only knew…" She says with certain darkness.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll find out eventually."

Edward nods. He takes off his belt.

"I'm sorry. Trust me this will hurt me more than it does you. I love you. Therefore, I have to punish you for what you've done. Perhaps, after this we can all live in peace."

"Punish me?"

"Roll over Bella."

She half laughs.

"The hell with you."

"Bella! I will not tell you again ROLL OVER!"

She rolls her eyes. He shakes his head and takes his belt across her body.

"EDWARD!" She shouts out as she covers herself.

"I warned you!" He gets on the bed and forces her onto her stomach.

He takes the belt to her back. She screams out at the pain. He keeps going he doesn't stop until he gets to ten. Big whelps form on her back and the skin is broken. She bites into the pillow. He grabs her by the hair and brings her against him.

"I can't even stand to look at you right now. You disgust me! I picked you because you were different. You were peaceful in comparison to everyone else. Around you I don't have to hear so much noise. I can finally think. Do you have any idea how distracting it is to hear exactly what a woman is thinking when you're fucking her? With you I don't have to concern myself with that. But knowing another man has already marked you!" He grounds his teeth together he flips her over and slaps her again.

"You will have nothing to eat or drink! You will be in total darkness! You will have no other contact with the world, until I say. You want to act as though a prisoner! Then I'll treat you like one. You don't know a good thing when you have it. Do you realize how many women would die to be in your situation? You're acting as though a fool. Perhaps, once you've seen how a true prisoner is treated you will come to your senses. Why must we continue to go down this road? When we can give you everything you've ever wanted?" He breathes her in and kisses along her neck and shoulders.

"Once you've served your punishment. I will collect you. We will then start over from there."

He reaches over and opens a drawer. He grabs a letter opener. He slits a place on her neck. His body lays on hers and it felt as though a ton of bricks. She tried to move, but couldn't. She felt as though she were being crushed. Edward began to feed from her. She hit at his back desperately. He pinned down her wrists. He continued to feed.

"Wade…" Bella whimpered out before she blacked out.

* * *

Deadpool kneeled down. He picked up the ring from the floor. Cable let Ryan out before they left. Logan began to pick up Bella's scent. He looked towards the window as the trail of blood and scent let that direction. He tilts his head a bit to the other familiar scent. He'd smelled this before. He narrowed his eyes.

"Is that leeches I smell?"

"Leeches?" Cable questions.

Deadpool stuffs Bella's ring into his suit.

"Vampires… I think… Something's different about the scent. But it' pretty damn close."

Deadpool hears what Logan said. He heads to his curio cabinet. He grabs Carlisle's head. He heads out.  
"Jesus!" Cable says as he sees the head.

Deadpool tosses it over to Logan.

"Is that the scent?"

Logan wrinkles his nose in disgust.

"Why the hell do you have this?"

"Just tell me!" Deadpool demanded.

Logan takes in a whiff. He coughs back a bit.

"OH yeah that's it. What the fuck?" Logan lifts the head up as he looks it over.

"What's that shit?"

"They don't bleed." Deadpool says with shrug.

"Yet…" Deadpool leaps out of the window.

They follow him as Logan keeps up with the trail.

* * *

Bella's head pounded. She rolled over. It was pitch black. She couldn't see a thing. Her entire body ached. She crawled along what felt to be some sort of cold concrete surface. Bella got just a few feet though and felt something jar her back. She reached up to her throat. Her hands ran along the metal around it. Some sort of metal collar was around her neck. A chain was connected to it. She followed the link of the chain. It was embedded into a brick wall. They literally had her chained up as though a dog. She yanked back at the chain with all she had, but there was no give.

Bella desperately began to feel around. She continued to run her hands along the ground and walls trying to find out where she was. She felt another chain amongst the floor. She swallowed back as she followed it with her hands. Bella made her way down from the chain. She felt the ground beneath it. Her fingers grazed up against something. She reached over best she could and grabbed the odd feeling item. She ran her hands and fingers along it trying to figure out what it was.

Terror came over her, as she continued to feel around. She threw the item and screamed on top of her lungs. The object felt as though a skull. She quickly scooted back against the wall. She brought her knees to her chest. Bella rocked back and forth she shut her eyes and yet again took herself to another place.

* * *

Logan continues to follow the trail. Deadpool grows more and more impatient. They were already about to cross Canadian borders.

"Great so these fuckers took this girl out of the country?"

"Good thing you both know Canada pretty well." Cable mentions in thought.

For once Deadpool had no jokes. Not even in his head. All that was there were murderous thoughts. He simply trudged along irascibly. He was in full on assassin mode. Logan stopped for just a few minutes. Deadpool ground his teeth together.

"What are you doing?"

Logan cocks a brow.

"Chill out bub."

Deadpool soars over and grabs him.

"We don't stop until I have her back!"

Logan pops out his claws.

"Watch yourself Wade!"

Cable puts a hand upon Deadpool's shoulder.

"We'll find her. Let's just keep truckin'."

Deadpool shrugs Cable off his shoulder. He intensely shakes his head. He reaches to his temples as if in agony. Logan and Cable look to him in a state of shock. They weren't used to seeing this side of him.  
"I have to get her back NOW."

Logan nods and starts picking up the trail again.

* * *

Bella squint her eyes as a door opens. The light hurt her eyes. She hears someone making their way over. Without warning she's being hit with the belt again. Only this time it's unrelenting and all over her entire body. She does her best to cover herself. She felt blows to her face, chest, arms, and legs.

It eventually comes to a stop. Someone roughly grabs her yanking up off the ground.

"Now we're even darlin'."

Her skin crawls at his words. He leaves without another word. Bella laid in a fetal position. Her body stung she felt her face swelling up. She shut her eyes as the pain continued to course through her.

* * *

_**Couple days later…**_

The three of them stood before the mansion before them.

"You're certain this is where the trail leads."

Logan nods. Deadpool is first to barge right on in. He looks around seeing no one around.

The three of them look around cautiously.

"I'm not picking anything up." Cable says.

"She's here though. The scent is strong." Logan utters as he breathes in the air.

He heads towards a certain area. Logan opens the door, but sees nothing. It was just some sort of pantry. Deadpool looks down noticing a crease in the floor. He crouches down and runs his finger along it. He scoots out a garbage can that was on top. Deadpool opens the hatch door that matched the tile of the floor. It was some sort of hidden area. Deadpool sees a set of concrete stairs.

"We'll keep watch…" Logan tells Deadpool.

He nods. Deadpool looks around the dark room. He starts down the stairs. He stopped for a moment as he heard something rattling. It sounded like metal. He looked to see there were several cuffs and chains about the room. A couple of very old corpses even. He continued down. He turned to a certain corner. He saw something moving. Just a little bit of light shined on the figure. Someone was hunched into a corner. Their face buried into the wall. Their back was to him. The closer he came he realized it was his wife. She wasn't even aware he was in the room. Deadpool took out his katana and took his blade to the chain. Bella screamed out and twirled around covering herself protectively.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" She growls.

Deadpool puts up his blade. He hunkers down.

"Well that's going to make our marriage totally suck ass. Don't you think?" He softly says.

She uncovers her face.

"Wade…?" She says with a broken tone.

He nods. Bella reaches out to him. He instantly grabs ahold of her. She clings onto him for dear life. He carries her out of the basement. Deadpool places her down on the counter in the kitchen. His jaw tightly clenched as he looked her over. She'd been severely beaten. The entire right side of her face was swollen. Her eye she couldn't even open all the way. She'd marks along her whole body. She was covered in fresh and dry blood.

"Jesus." Logan utters as he and Cable finally take notice of her.

Deadpool put his hands upon her cheeks. He puts his forehead against hers for a moment. He then turns back to Cable and Logan.

"Take her with you and feed and water Ryan. I got some business to take care of."

"Ryan?" Logan curiously ask.

"Wade…" Bella pleaded.

Deadpool takes her wedding ring out from his suit. He places it back onto her finger. He looks to it for a few seconds. He moves Bella's hair out from her face. Her eyes were blinking a bit as though she fought to stay awake.

Logan and Cable yet again share a look of complete surprise. Only Logan got away with calling him Wade. That and Logan swore Deadpool sounded damn near lucid. It was as if there was something about this girl. Deadpool was different around her. Logan tilted his head in wonder. Bella was turning pale. Her body began to go limp against Deadpool. He scooped her up and handed her off to Cable.

"White noise…" Cable mutters as he looks down to Bella.

Logan and Deadpool turn to him.

"What?" Logan questioned.

"That's all I can pick up from her. It's rather intriguing honestly."

Deadpool rather rears back at what Cable said.

"What the hell does that mean?" Logan says.

"Exactly as I said, there's nothing… it's just like static or something. I've never experienced such a thing."

He looks to Deadpool.

"Are you certain this girl is human?"

Deadpool shrugs.

"Just get her out of here. I'll collect her once I'm done here."

"Whattaya going to do Wade?"

Deadpool's smile returns.  
"What won't I do?"

Logan cocks a brow at this. He sighs as he and Cable head on out. Once they step out Deadpool plops down on the Cullen's couch. He takes out his katana and starts polishing it.

* * *

Bella starts to come to. She rolls over and looks around. She was on a bed with grey sheets. She rises up, pain coursing through her. The room she was in was much modernized. Most everything in it looked very expensive or high tech even. Her throat ached with thirst. Her stomach growled. She made her way off the bed. She sucked back a painful breath. Bella walked about the room she headed towards the door.

She didn't expect what she'd see next. This wasn't a normal house or apartment. It was some sort of warehouse, with just a bedroom attached to it. She saw the two men that were with Deadpool. They were drinking beer and talking.

"Ah, she's awake." Cable states and tilts his beer towards her.

Logan twirls around in his chair. He shakes his head. He wondered how she could even walk. That's how bad she looked. Her heart rate detected she was in significant pain. She forced herself over.

Logan leaned back and grabbed a bottle of whiskey and another beer. He poured a shot and popped open a beer. Cable pulled up another chair between them.

"This is Logan and I'm Nathan, we're friends of Deadpool's and we all work together from time to time."

"Bella…"

They both shake her hand.

Logan slid over the shot and beer.

"About the only medicine we got on hand for now."

She nods and downs her shot. She makes that bitter face and wrinkles her nose. Logan laughs.

"Yah sure you're married to Wade? Yah don't drink like it."

She takes a plunge off her beer.

"Last time I checked I was. Then again I don't recollect our actual wedding."

They both give her a strange look. She finishes her beer and Logan slides her over another.

"No offense, but yah sure look young. Especially, for being married and to Wade of all people."

Bella half laughs and takes a sip off her beer.

"I'm 18."

Logan and Cable choke back on their beers.

"WHAT?!" Logan mouths.

Cable goes to take her beer away.

"Um don't you even think about it." She snags it back.

"I earned this beer!"

Logan has a good laugh at this.

"You heard the lil lady!"

Cable sighs.

"You shouldn't be drinking."

"Oh I'm sure there's a long list of things I shouldn't be doing, but I have anyhow."

"I can only imagine, being with Wade and all." Logan replies.

She merely smiles and sorely shakes her head.

"So what's yawl's story?" Logan curiously questions.

"I mean how'd yawl two meet and all? I gotta ask!"

"I too am curious." Cable admits.

Bella sighs she leans back. Logan goes to pour her another shot. Cable tries to stop him.

"She's just a kid."

"Hell she's fucking married to Wade Wilson. Trust me she needs it!"

Cable rolls his eyes. He folds his arms about his chest.

"Are you in that much shock?" Bella questioned Logan.

"You just keep saying that… "married to Wade"." She comments

Logan laughs and Bella sighs with slight irritation.

"You should know I don't condone this."

"Good thing he's here then." She affirms.

Logan chuckles.

"I think I like her already!"

Cable sighs.

"So the story?" Logan insists.

"How about we make a deal?" Bella offers.

They both look to her puzzled.

"What sort of deal we talking about?"

"I'll tell you my story in exchange for Wade's."

Logan cocks a brow at this.  
"Yah mean you don't know?"

She shakes her head and takes her shot. She chases it back with the beer.

"I've tried, but he always changes the subject."

"Sounds about like him." Cable confesses.

"He doesn't discuss it with anyone ever." Logan admits.

"Yeah I wouldn't take offense. That and honestly, I don't think his mind allows it. Literally, I think once that subject comes up his mind pushes it aside." Cable adds.

"How do yah put up with him?" Logan seriously inquires.

"Yeah most people want to blow their own damn brains out within 24 hours of being around Deadpool." Cable admits.

She shrugs whilst running her fingers along the edge of the table.  
"He's really not all that bad. You just got to learn how to deal with his personalities. Study him a bit that's all. Just takes some time."

Cable cuts her a respectful glare. He nods at this.

"Amazing…" He mutters under his breath.

"That and you gotta learn how to get on his nerves in return." She says with a mischievous grin.

Logan chuckles. He leans back and folds his arms about his chest. Logan and Cable take turns telling parts of Wade Wilsons's story. About how he became terminally ill with cancer. How at the time he was in a loving relationship with someone. He broke it off so she wouldn't end up with a terminally ill man. He didn't think it fair. He had undergone chemo, but eventually gave it up. He didn't want his death prolonged and he didn't like how the chemo made him feel. Eventually, a special weapons development department known as Department K (in Canada, where Wade is from) of the Canadian government had Wade become part of the Weapon X program. Through this program his cancer was temporarily stopped through the healing factor that came from the mutant Wolverine. Logan admitted that he was Wolverine that it was his strand of DNA within Deadpool's veins. His blood is what healed Wade Wilson of his cancer.

Through his later on missions he had taken the life of someone else. This was against the Weapon X program. He was dismissed from the program and became a patient of hospice instead. Unknown to the Canadian government at the time, the hospice patients were being used as though lab rats. A doctor by the name of Killebrew and his assistant Ajax. They placed their own bets in a _"deadpool"_ as to how long their little lab rats would live. Wade became one of them and they began horrific experimentations on him. They continued on about how he'd formed a relationship with Death and about his friend Worm. How he ended up killing his friend so Worm would no longer be in suffering. This was against their regulations. Wade was to be executed at once! Ajax ripped out Wade's heart. Assumed to be dead they had moved on. Little were they aware of the vengeance that resided with in Wade Wilson. Through the healing factor he'd gathered from Wolverine. His body began to rebuild itself. His heart had regenerated. Unfortunately, the healing factor did not heal his scars. They remained. He killed everyone there and released the other patients. Because of the pool the doctor and his aide had taken. Wade began to refer to himself as Deadpool. They finished their story leading up to how he became a mercenary etc…

Bella sat there as though in shock. She never uttered a word just sat in silence taking it all in.

Bella couldn't believe her husband had dated freaking Death! Hell she wasn't even aware that was possible or that she was female. That and she couldn't help the lump within her throat at his story. It was seriously FUCKED UP. It explained everything. Why Wade was so screwed up and mentally unbalanced. She thought it was amazing he hadn't completely gone off the grid. But from the sounds of it he used to be. Logan had let it be known that Deadpool was all about killing and nothing else at one point. That he still has his moments in fact. But he has "some" morals now just not a whole lot. They let her know a little bit about the X-Men and other groups that went along lines of that. Some, which her husband and they themselves had been a part of. It was known that Deadpool had been a full on villain once. That's how much his mind had been shot. It took Cable and Logan to pull him out of that. However, it was no secret that her husband enjoyed killing. It gave him a thrill each time he got to take a life. She rather recoiled in thought. Then again she thought about everything he'd been through. To her it only made sense.

Once they were done, Bella began her story. Of the rustic haired piece of shit vampire she fell in love with. How her life had been literal hell ever since. After she told her story and how she met her husband. Both men looked awfully confused.

"Now why the hell would Deadpool randomly go to Washington of all places?" Logan wondered out loud.

"That's what I was thinking. It doesn't make sense, especially a small town like that. It holds no real thrill or interest for him. Someone must've hired him or leaked the interest about the vampires. He'd seek it a challenge."

"But that doesn't explain why he left the others alive. That's sloppy even for Deadpool."

Bella listens to the two men converse on the subject.

"Hired?" She questioned.

They both nod.

"He'd have no other reason to be there. That and no offense shortcake, but Deadpool resisting the urge to kill off the others. That's very UnDeadpool like. Him taking off with you like that… even more so."

"You should have died along with them. He wouldn't have had any problem ending you as well. In fact I'm not sure why he didn't."

Bella got chills at this.

"He would've really killed me?"

Logan nodded assured.

"Don't take it personally. It's just how he does things. As to why none of this makes sense."

"Everyone one of yah should be dead. That's the Deadpool we know. If anything he would have considered it a misery killing. Hell and marrying you like that? That's certainly NOT his style."

Cable softly chuckles.

"My friend here is right. I believe you've done something to his frame of mind." Cable agrees.

"But what? I'm nothing special, that's for damn sure. Hell if anything I seem to invite death everywhere I go."

Logan cocks a brow at this.

"Maybe that's the excitement. Maybe having you in his life gives him a challenge he's never had." Logan says in thought.

Cable takes in a breath.

"I will say this much. He loves you there's no doubt about that."  
"I agree, which is so weird. I have to say. You're not his usual type."

"No she certainly isn't."  
"You're too pretty, too normal, and entirely too sane for our friend. You're the most normal thing he's ever had in his life." Logan admits.

Cable shakes his head on this.

"I'm not so certain she's all that normal. I don't mean that offensively. There's just something about you. I can't quite pick up on it. That and honestly you really shouldn't be able to handle Deadpool. You should have ran or committed suicide by now."  
"He doesn't mean that cruelly. He means it literally. His mouth alone is enough to drive anyone batty. Living with him 24/7 and being his spouse, I can't even begin to imagine. Yer either a saint or a glutton for punishment." Logan chimes in.

Bella shakes her head in disagreement. She thought about the Cullen's and their plans for her. And everything they've put her though. In comparison to Deadpool, they were the insane ones. Sure he's shot at her and mouthed off. But he's never laid a harmful hand to her. He doesn't verbally abuse her either.

Logan clears his throat. He looks to her a certain way.

"So have yah seen him?"

She looks to him peculiarly.

"Seen him?" She inquires.

Cable gathered where Logan was going. They both eyed one another in thought.

"Have you seen the man beneath the mask?" Cable reinstates.

She nods with a shrug. The both of them damn near drop their jaws. Logan rubs his face and looks to be in shock on her reaction.

"They're just scars. What's the big deal?" She says as if getting miffed with them both.

Cable looks to her admirably.

"Holy shit…" Logan emits in full on disbelief.

Bella sighs.

"Aren't you both supposed to be his friends?"

"We don't mean it impertinently. You're just the only women we've ever known that wasn't grotesque by his true image." Cable indicates.

"Well it's not pretty." She confesses with a shrug.

"But there's more to him than that. He's like a kid often enough. The guy can't even stand to look at himself. What kind of life is that? Everyone recoiling from him and acting as if he's some sort of freak show isn't going to help. That's just ridiculous!" She remembered the pitiful plea the first time they'd made love.

She takes in a breath and covers her face for a moment. Her body continued to ache; the beer only seemingly numbed it. Cable rose up from his seat.

"I'll be right back."

She and Logan nod. Logan reached back into the deep freezer Cable had. He grabbed a frozen bag of vegetables. He handed it to her and lit a cigar.

"Um thanks."

He nodded as she put the bag to her face.

"Those vampires are sure fucked." Logan speaks with a hint of laughter.

"He won't just kill the bastards. He's gonna make em suffer." He mouths as he takes a drag off his cigar.

Half an hour later Cable returns, he had a bottle of meds in one hand and some sort of rubbing cream in the other.

"These are both pretty heavy duty." He shakes the pills.

"You've been drinking so none of these until morning. However, this one is a go. You just rub this on your wounds. The pain will subside. It'll probably make you a bit drowsy as well." He clears his throat.

"I've a bathroom connected to the bedroom you were in. Feel free to make yourself at home. I got some clothes you can borrow if you wish to take a bath. I'd suggest it in order to calm your muscles. I'd then put this on and head on to bed."

"Thank you."

He nods and hands her the meds. She comes to her feet. They watch cautiously as she makes her way back to the bedroom.

"Damn…" Logan utters once the door is shut.  
"You're telling me." Cable says and sits back down.

"He doesn't deserve her." Logan mumbles.

Cable shook his head in disagreement.

"I couldn't disagree more. I'd even go as far as to say it's about time. He needs someone that can keep him somewhat grounded. Even you must've noticed how different he seemed around her. Even just the thought of her being in harm's way... He's slightly different somehow. I'd say even that without realizing it, Deadpool has welcomed the bit of normalcy she brings into his life. There isn't a soul on earth that wishes to be alone for eternity. The look on his face when we entered that apartment said it all Logan. He had expected her to be there. He wanted to see his wife. He wanted her safe and sound. That and he'd a sense of pride to his face. Bella gives him something to feel accomplished about. She brings out whatever innocence is left within him. He strives to be better for her, even if he doesn't subconsciously realize it. He's rewiring himself in order to fit alongside of her. I think he craves more than what his life has offered him so far."

"Yeah, but just how long do you think that poor girl will stick around? And what do yah mean look on his face. How do you know what he looked like?"

Cable smiles a bit. "I just do. I might not be able to read his mind. But I can see things when I pay enough attention."

"Something tells me she's in for the long haul."

Logan half laughs.

"Whatever you say bub. A girl like that…" He shakes his head in a scoffing matter.

"Trust me I wish Wade the best of luck, but girls like that don't stick around. She hasn't seen half the crazy that comes with being in the life of Deadpool. Just wait until she gets a load of his enemies and the real way he lives his life."

"Then it'll take some adjusting on both sides of the spectrum." Cable says with a shrug.

"Something tells me she can handle it. I believe she's stronger than she looks. After all she did survive a coven of vampires and Deadpool. Who knows what else she's capable of?"

"Hmm… I suppose we'll see in another five years or so from now. Or a week if that…" He says with a chuckle.

Cable gathers some of his wife's old clothes. He no longer had use for them. She'd died a few years ago. He laid them on the bed for her as he heard the bath running.

* * *

"When are you going to let her out?" Alice questioned.

Edward sighs.

"I suppose I can tonight. Bella must learn there are rules Alice. She cannot get away with the things she tries." Edward looks to Alice.

"Have you seen anything yet?"

She shakes her head.

"I can't see this guy. It's like he's not even real or in existence. That's why it was so hard to find her."

"So it's like the wolves?" Edward mentions in thought.

"In a way yes, I don't think the guy is human Edward. And Bella she's been somehow pushing me away. It becomes harder and harder to see her next move. She's blocking me somehow."

Jasper sighs.

"I've noticed the same thing with my ability. It's like what she does with your mind reading Edward. You can literally feel her fighting against it."

Edward rolls his eyes.

"Then you and Alice must try harder!"  
"Says the vampire that hasn't' been able to penetrate through that mind of hers even once! You also made clear you could not read this guy's mind as well!" Jasper fires back.

Deadpool continues to listen to them talk as they enter the house. They don't even take notice of him lying right there on the couch. He watches with interest.

"And knock that shit off!" Edward points to Jasper.

"I've already told you all. That I will be sleeping with Bella first. SHE IS MINE! It's bad enough she's no longer a virgin. That bastard took that away from me. For that he will pay! He will also pay for taking the lives of Carlisle and Esme!"

Deadpool raises his brows on this.

"Yeah well just so you know. I'm teaching her a fucking lesson when I do get ahold of her! Blowing my dick off like that! Not cool. It just now finally grew back." Jasper fires back bitterly.

Deadpool puts his hand to his heart. Aw, I love that girl! He smiles with pride.

"You will do no such thing! You already handled that! I'm a mind reader remember! I already know about your little visit! You didn't even bother to ask my permission! You took it upon yourself to beat her! I'd already punished her! You had no business taking matters into your own hands. I found her! I brought her into our coven as our pet! Therefore, I have say in what happens to her and when! Not a one of you do! If you have plans to torture her during sex, then I will have to deny you access! Emmett or even Alice will be next in line instead!"

A small giggle leaves the pixie's mouth.  
"Hell Alice we could share her if you'd like." Edward says with a flirtatious wink.

"Bastard!" Jasper shouts.

"Oh shut up!" Edward replies back with an annoyance.

"You've been wanting to fuck my girl since you first laid eyes on her. You just need to chill the fuck out. She's mine and mine to do what I want with!"

He turns to the blonde girl.  
"Why don't you go retrieve our little pet?" Edward hands her a key.

"She'll need to be bathed and properly dressed. She looked like a damn whore the way she was dressed. I want her in a nice dress. I want her properly groomed and fed. When you are done bring her to me. We will try this all over again. Everyone is to keep in mind, not to frighten her. We are to make her feel safe and at peace from here on. We need to show her how much she means to us and that we love her. We do not wish this one to end up like our others. This one's special, she's rare and we all know that. We've never had a coven singer before. So we have to take extra care of her. I've been just as guilty in losing my temper with her. We forget she is human. We are much stronger than she is. From here on we are to show her what she means to us. We shower her with gifts, affection, and whatever else she may need or want. We need for her to love us in return if this is to work. We need to remind her how much she loves us in return."

Deadpool merely waits for it… Sure enough like music to his ears…

"SHE'S GONE!" He hears the blonde vampire yell.

They all stop and look that direction. They all take off only Deadpool grabs the last one in line heading that way. He quickly snaps his neck and drags off with him. He drags the burly vampire off into a corner of the living area. He snaps his head completely off. He then starts chopping off body parts. He places them into the fireplace. Deadpool starts the fire as he'd already had the fireplace ready. He hums to himself as he stuffs his arms, legs, and other parts of the body into the fire. He warms his hands and rubs them together.

"Nice and toasty, I do love a good fire."

He hears them making their way back up. Deadpool hides. The blonde haired vampire looks to the fire as she's first to enter the room.

"Did any of you light the fireplace in here?" She calls out.

She makes her way over and peeks into the fire place. She covers her mouth as she takes notice of Emmett's body parts inside. She goes to scream and Deadpool literally kicks her ass and she goes face first into the fireplace. He smiles and stuffs her inside.

"You're quite bendy like a real life Barbie! Hot too! I mean you're on fire baby!"

He chuckles.

"ON fire…" He shakes his head cracking up.

"I'm on a roll today!" He grabs his gut in laughter.

"Some marshmallows would be nice about now. I love marshmallows."

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

He turns to the blond haired vampire.

"Do you have any marshmallows? Or wieners… Oh wait…" Deadpool takes out his gun and fires before Jasper can even think.

"I'll just take yours! Thanks!"

Jasper's eyes widen and he falls to his knees. Deadpool takes out his katana and he quickly takes his legs.

"You're not going anywhere anytime soon!" He says with antagonism in his voice.

He grabs Jasper by the locks of his hair. He throws him onto the couch. Deadpool places his legs into the fire place. A nice little outburst of flames shoots up within the chimney. He chuckles again. Edward and Alice freeze as they enter the room. Deadpool happily waves.

"And now our little family is all complete. Please do join us!"

"Jasper…" Alice utters covering her mouth.

Tears were in her eyes.

"Aw, he's ok! See?!"

Deadpool sits beside him and wraps his arm around his shoulders.

"He's still alive and kickingish!"

He looks down.

"Oh wait…" Deadpool puts his hand to his forehead having a duh moment.

"My apologies! He's not kicking! AND NEITHER ARE YOU!"

He teleports before her and takes his katana to her legs. He throws them into the fire place. He rapidly grabs her and throws her beside Jasper. Edward slams Deadpool up against the wall. He sends a few punches Deadpool's way. Edward then snaps his neck. Deadpool sighs as if merely annoyed.

"That HURTS YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Deadpool snaps his neck back into place.

He moves it around.

"Much better! In fact I can cancel that chiropractor appointment now! Thanks buddy! Yah did me a real favor there. I hate spending money when I don't really have to!"

"What are you?!" Edward shouts with fear in his eyes.

Deadpool points his katana at him.

"I'm your worst motherfucking nightmare you little shit! I'm going to fuck up your entire day, week, month and life!"

He swiftly grabs him by the collar. He lifts him into the air and shakes the living hell out of him like a rag doll.

"NO ONE AND I MEAN NOOOO ONE EVER TOUCHES WHAT'S MINE! EVER! NOT MY WEAPONS, MY MONEY, MY DOG, MY NADS, AND ESPECIALLY MY GOD DAMN WIFE! The only one that's going to be fucking her is ME! The only one that's going to punish her for her wrong doings is me! I might be a murdering crazy ass son of a bitch. I even take pleasure in my killings EACH ONE! FUCK, I LOVE IT! But even I've never taken control of someone else's life and made them into my fucking puppet! She was never yours to have! Never yours to claim! Never yours to harm! You will suffer the most! I will make you hurt from head to toe. You and these other two will starve for days on end. I will torture the living motherfucking hell out of you three. I will make you scream and cry for help only there will be no one coming to your aide! You will fucking cry for death's sweet embrace! Only it will not come until I give it permission. You fucked with the wrong girl and now I'm going to FUCK WITH YOU! YOU THREE ARE MY NEW TOYS AND NEW ENTERTAINMENT FOR THE NEXT FEW DAYS! YOU'RE MY BITCHES!"

He manically laughs as he takes only one of Edward's legs and one arm. He forces him to watch as he stuffs them into the fireplace. Deadpool sniffs the air.

"Ah, nothing like the smell of fear."

He continues to laugh as he grabs the three of them. He heads into the area they had Bella. He chains them up just as they had her. He spends the next hour laying into each of them bare handed. He beats on each one of them inexorably. He then takes a break. He sits back and eats a candy bar he had on him. He offers some to them.

"You hungry? Any of you?" He shrugs.

"Eh, can't say I didn't offer." He smacks loudly and irritatingly as he eats it.

"I wonder why they call it Butterfinger."

He looks to the candy bar.  
"I mean it doesn't even taste like butter! And I haven't seen a single finger in this! Lying sacks of shit!"

He takes the rest of the candy bar.

He makes his way over to Edward. He crams the rest paper and all into his mouth.  
"Seriously, do you taste any fingers or butter in that?"

He moves Edward's chin back and forth helping him chew.

"Yeah me either! Huh… what a waste of a dollar and seventy five cents! I think I will write the company a strongly worded letter!"  
Deadpool sits down. He takes out a small yellow memo tablet from the pouch on his utility belt.

"Dear…" as he writes he reads the letter out loud to Alice, Jasper, and Edward.

* * *

Bella groans out as she rolls over in the bed. The sun was cascading through the blinds. Her body ached even more today. She could barely walk as she headed to the bathroom. She cried out as she went to go to the bathroom. She fell losing her balance. She gasped out and used the wall and tub to crawl back up. Her eyes watered.

"You alright?" She heard Cable outside the door.

"Um yeah…" She blushed in thought.

She finally managed to go to the bathroom. Each breath and step she took was torturous. She washed her hands and rinsed out her mouth. Bella dried her face off and made her way out of the bathroom. Cable looked to her concerned.

"Why don't we get you something to eat and drink? Then you had better take one of those pills."

She went to answer, but lost her balance and almost hit the nightstand in his room. He quickly grabbed hold of her. He looked down to her legs and saw how bad they were. She was in a dress he'd offered her that was his wife's. Her bruises were even more pronounced today.  
"You should've let us know you were this bad. You shouldn't be walking."

"I can walk just fine."

He sighs as she walks away from him. She heads into the warehouse. He stays close out of concern. He hears her stomach growl. All that went through his mind was how badly these vampires must be biting it by now. He knew how Deadpool worked. He could only imagine what all he was doing.

Cable got Bella to eat and drink some water and Gatorade. She took her pills and put on some more cream. Before long she fell asleep at the table. He carried her back to the bedroom and placed her back in bed. He shook his head the more he took notice of the pounding her body took.

* * *

_**Day 2 of Deadpool's wrath**_

Deadpool noticed how the Cullen's eyes were starting to close. He figured they needed a bit of help in waking up. He took out his throwing knifes and began to use them as targets. They cried out and begged for him to stop. He began to sing the lyrics to Hit Me With Your Best Shot as he continued. When he ran out of knives. He folded his arms about his chest.

"DAMMIT! I was having fun."

He sighed and got up. He picked up one of the skulls of their last victims. He went back and sat down. He sits the skull next to him.

"Alas, poor Yorick! I knew him, Horatio!" He petted the skull.

"Who the fuck is Yorick?" He looked upon Edward directly.

Alice continued to scream and cry. She was completely freaking out. Deadpool snapped a look her direction. He narrowed his brows.

"Do either of you have anything that would pacify her? That's getting really annoying."

He looks to Jasper and pats him on the shoulder.

"Ah we both know you don't buddy. You however…"

He reaches over and yanks Edward's package right off. Edward screams out as well now. Deadpool pinches the bridge of his nose.

"No, no that wasn't what was supposed to happen. This was supposed to shut her up!"

He stuffs the "item" into Edward's mouth.

"What a waste!" Deadpool sulks.

"Dammit, Now I have to find something else!"

He ducked tapes Edward's mouth shut.

"You choking?" Deadpool questions as Edward starts gagging.  
"Yeah you're choking. It's ok just relax it'll eventually go down naturally. Just you know swallow… like a good little bitch. Bitches always swallow."

Deadpool snaps off Jasper's hand. Jasper screams out next.

"DAMMIT!" He slaps him with the hand.

"You're ruining this! First bitch tits over there and now Vienna Sausage? I thought you were real men! I'm so ashamed!" He makes a fist with Jasper's hand. He stuffs it into Jasper's mouth.

"Ever been fisted?"

Deadpool shrugs.

"Neither have I."

He turns to Alice.

"What about you? Ever had a good fisting?"

She continues to cry out.

"Yeah that's enough of that…" Deadpool breaks her neck and snaps it completely off.

He places her head in Jasper's lap.

"I decided to give you some head!"

He makes num num sounds as he shoves Alice's head against Jasper.

* * *

"He's ok… you know that right?"

She looks over to Cable as he was working on something. She swallows back a bit.

"Um yeah…"

He nods and goes back to his tinkering.

"Yah play blackjack?" Logan says over the cigar in his mouth.

She shrugs.

"Sure I guess."

He grins. He reaches back and takes out a deck of cards. He grabs them both a beer.

"Let's see how good yah are."

"NO beer for her she's on medication!" Cable snaps.

"It's just one!" Logan retorts back.  
"And she doesn't have yours or Deadpool's healing abilities."

Cable hops up and takes the beer away from her.

"I wasn't going to drink it. Not in a beer mood."

He nods and puts it up.  
"Such a party pooper." Logan grumbles.

Bella looks to Logan.

"What exactly do these healing abilities consist of?"

He clears his throat and explains best he can.

* * *

_**Day three of Deadpool's wrath…**_

He teleports and grabs some pimp off the street back in New York. He returns and the pimp starts cursing and yelling.

"Not you too. Oh come on."

Deadpool swiftly slits his wrists. The Cullen's eyes grow pitch black.

"Thirsty?"

He covers the man's mouth with his hand. He squeezes the blood out from the man's wrists. Just inches away from Jasper and Edward.

"Yeah I figured you were just dying for a drink. Go on now. Don't be shy."

He looks to them oddly as he finishes draining the pimp. He throws the body down once he's done.

"What are you waiting for a straw?"

Deadpool pats himself down.  
"Aw, what rotten luck I'm all out of straws. I shouldn't have ever built that fort of straws! But that peppermint glue I used. Oh man that shit's awesome! Wait…" He finds some glue in his pouch.

"YES!" He happily sits back and unscrews the lid.

"Num, nums!" He moans as he takes off his mask.

He starts eating the glue whilst eyeing Edward Cullen the entire time.

"Not very pleasant is it? And I don't mean the glue… My face…" He says with a wink.

"To think this will be the last thing you see. Take a good look."

He finishes his glue and tosses it across the room. He makes his way over and gets right in Edward's face.

"To know that's how bad you fucked up! When a pretty face like this loses to one like mine! You will die knowing she'd rather be with this, then either of you sparkly fairy fuckers!"

Edward closes his eyes.

"LOOK AT ME!" Deadpool shouts on top of his lungs.

"BOTH OF YOU TAKE A GOOD LOOK!"

He takes out his guns and begins putting holes through their entire bodies. Once he's out of bullets.

"Rats, my doorknobs are all out of bullets! I'll have to improvise."

He takes out his katana. He takes what's left of their body parts. He saves their head for last. Deadpool puts his mask back on. He places grenades in their mouths.

"Fire in the holes!" He announces as he takes out the pins. He teleports out of there and he appears outside. He throws a couple more grenades into the house.

He takes a bow before the house. He flips it off and slowly takes his departure. He starts humming his and Bella's wedding reception song as he walks about the wilderness of Canada.

* * *

Bella looks around the warehouse.

"So what does all this stuff do anyhow?"

Cable grins as he continues working. Bella walks around gazing upon all his work.

"Ugh, why'd you have to go and ask him that? Now he'll never shut up!"

Bella stops at the sound of his voice. Her heart does that funny flutter thing. She takes in a breath and slowly turns around. He was leaning back against one of the walls, with his foot propped back against it. His arms folded about his chest. He nods towards her and wiggles his finger motioning her towards him. She smiles and takes off towards him.

"Easy…" Cable reminds as she was still healing.

Cable sighs and rolls his eyes as they disappear.

"Dammit Deadpool." He grumbles under his breath.

* * *

Bella winces in pain as they appear in the apartment. Deadpool took notice of the painful expression on her face and he loosened his grip on her. He keeps one arm around her waist and lifts his mask up enough to kiss her. His hands run gently along her rear. She carefully moved her arms around his neck. He eagerly continued to kiss her, whilst he carried her to the bedroom and laid her down.

Deadpool gently striped her down completely. His hands run along the marks upon her body. At his most lucid moment ever, he uses precaution with her. He pulled down the lower part of his suit and brought himself out. His cock was already seeping out in longing. He placed himself inside, her warmth made him throb even more. Something within him felt as though he needed to mark what was his. She was HIS wife. His lover! No one else was allowed to touch her. He'd fucking kill anyone that even tried it! Deadpool felt highly territorial now. He growled in thought as he continued fucking her. No one was taking her away from him. NO ONE! At this thought he released with a smile on his face.


	7. TAKE ME WITH YOU!

Chapter 7

_**I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Please read and then review.**_

Bella smiles as she feels her husband's bare body against her. Making a first he's ever done this on his own. Something within him craved this. He wanted to feel her against him. She rolled over facing him. Yet again the city lights shined through the room. She kissed him and snuggled up against him. He ran his hands along her body, feeling whatever part of her he could. Even after she fell asleep he continued to caress her. She whimpered out in her sleep off and on. Halfway through the night, Bella got up. The pain became too much.

Her body was in agony. She went to the bathroom and splashed her face with some cold water. Ryan followed her around begging for attention. She scooped him up with a grimace. He licked her cheeks.

"Easy boy…"She whispered and handed him a treat once they got to the kitchen.

Bella grabbed her husband's whiskey. Her meds were back at Cable's place. She drank straight from the bottle. Her tummy grumbled in disagreement to the heavy alcohol. She stepped out to the patio and took in a breath of fresh air. Still she felt suffocated. She tried her hardest not to think about everything that had happened. Wade had found her, she was safe now. That's all that mattered and should. Nonetheless, that didn't stop the flashes, the voices, the fear. She felt foolish and weak. Bella found shame in how she still feared something that was no longer. He'd let her know they were all dead. Yet their memory haunted her. She continued to drink from the bottle. She was beginning to feel angry. She half laughs at her own misery. Bella reentered the apartment. She looked to the coffee table that was still smashed to pieces. Her heart dropped as she remembered how she was slammed into it. She just knew she'd died. She remembered trying to fight against it. The blackness overcame her, without her permission, without her will, her eyes had come to a close. Bella snarls back as the anger continues to rise. She smashes the bottle of whiskey against the wall.

Deadpool shoots up in the bed after hearing his. He rushes into the room. Her eyes were wild, she paced around the room.

"It won't go away!"

He nods. He grabs her and flips her over his shoulder. He takes her to the bathroom. He starts a bubble bath. He sits her down on the toilet as the water fills up. Bella covered her face and pulled at her hair. After the tub was filled he lifted her back up and placed her inside. He got in as well and pulled her into his chest. He said nothing as she let her cry it out. She eventually cried herself to sleep.

Deadpool looks up from feeding Ryan. Someone was knocking on the door. He grabbed his gun and went to see who was at the door. He lowered his gun once he saw Cable. He unlocks everything and lets him in. Cable hands him a white bag. Deadpool looks inside.  
"Oooh pills!"

"They're not for you, but for your wife."

"You're my wife's drug dealer now?"

"Something like that."

"Stella, you're drug dealer's here!" He calls out.

Cable shakes his head.

"Thought her name was Bella."

Deadpool doesn't comment he merely sits at his recliner. Bella steps out of the bedroom. She was brushing her hair. She smiled warmly upon Cable.

"Good morning."

He smiles in return.

"'I brought your meds. Not sure how you slept last night without them. Figured you'd be need them soon enough."

"Thank you Nathan."

"Nathan? Hmmmm…?" Deadpool grumbles under his breath.  
He nods.

"I better be heading out now, just thought I'd bring those by."

Deadpool pulls Bella into his lap.

"OK bye now!" Deadpool waves him off.

"Be nice Wade…" Bella whispers.

"Ok, ok politely PISS OFF!"

Cable grins.

"Later you two."

He heads on out and pulls the door shut. He chuckles to himself as he leaves the complex. Once Cable's gone, Deadpool lifts his mask slightly and locks lips with Bella. He leans back and turns on the TV.

She runs a hand along his chest, knowing she's about to probably piss him off. She clears her throat and softly begins to talk.

"Wade…?"

He raises a brow at this already knowing something's up. He scrolls through the channels though and says nothing. He waits to see what it is she wants. She just had that certain tone to her voice. The… I want something from you sound.

"There's a couple things we need to discuss."

He nods.

"I thought we could leave for our honeymoon this weekend." He says with a shrug.

She lowers her brows.

"Honeymoon?"

He nods again and continues to scroll through seeing what's on.

"It's about my father and school."

"School?" He inquires with a wrinkled nose.

"Um yeah I'm still in high school."  
"Whoa! I thought you were 18!"

"I am! I just had my birthday a few weeks ago. I'm a senior in high school."

"Eh… high school diploma? Who needs it?"

"Wade!"  
"What?!"

"Lots of people, you know if I ever want to get a job?"

"You don't need a job! I make plenty of money for the both of us. School sucks total ASS why would you want to go back?" He chuckles.

"You'd be like all married and stuff. They'd all point and laugh!"

She sighs and shakes her head.

"I can't believe you're in high school and married! You really should be ashamed. Oh my God, you're a statistic. I can't believe you're pregnant and in high school. Who's the father?!" He remarks.  
"Wade!"  
"WHAT?! Why do you keep yelling at me! It hurts my ears and makes them bleed! I'm very sensitive you know!"

"They're not bleeding."

"How do you know?"

"I just do ok!"

She folds her arms about her chest.

"I'd like to have my diploma! I worked hard to get this far! And I'd like to see my dad again and let him know I'm ok! I bet he's freaking out."

"Eh, he's probably glad you're out of his hair. You can be a bit high maintenance."

"Excuse me?"

"It's ok… I still love you babe!"

"Ugh Wade I'm being serious!"  
"So am I. Don't question my love." He starts humming the Close To You song again.

She softly laughs and covers her face.

"Aw, is someone being shy now?"

She takes in a breath.

"Look, I really should finish school and see my father."

"So you're leaving me or what?" He says with slight agitation to his voice.

"No, I thought maybe I could finish school here in New York. This weekend maybe I could go see Charlie?"

"Who the fuck is Charlie?!" He demands all accusingly.

She pinches the bridge of her nose.

"My dad…"

He takes in a breath of relief.

"Oh… that's right… I forgot."

She looks to him oddly.

"What do you mean you forgot?"

"That your daddy's a cop and all."

She crawls out of his lap and cuts off the TV. She stands before him.

"How would you know that?"

He grabs the remote and turns the TV back on.

"Wade…"

"Stella…"

"Dammit!"

He tilts his head trying to see around her.

"Look I'm going to Washington this weekend to see my father. Then I need to see about how NOT to flunk out the year!"

"We're going on our honeymoon this weekend!" He fires back.

"You don't need to go to school! And I can take care of you now. You don't need your daddy!"

She shakes her head furiously.

"That's not how it works! You gotta have some respect for the life I had, before you came into the picture."

"That part of your life is over."

"Ok… ok now listen here. When it comes to my dad! That shit doesn't fly. There's only two people on this entire planet I truly give a shit about. That's you and my father! But even you can't come between my father and I. That's not how this marriage works!"

He shuts off the TV and throws the remote across the room.

"Feel better?!" She snaps.

"NOPE!"  
She watches her husband as he paces around looking pissed, just as she assumed he would.

"And what happens when you don't come back?!" He points directly upon her.

She rears back a bit.

"Is that your concern? That I won't return?"

"Oh come on look around you. You got a piece of shit husband and some crappy ass dog in a shitty ass apartment! Why would you come back?" Ryan growls at him.

"You're such an ass!"

"Exactly! Only further proving my point! You're going to go there and realize just how better off you are!"

She shakes her head and makes her way over.

"I love you Wade, but it's up to YOU! To trust that and believe in it. I can't force anything on you."  
He pouts a bit and sits back down in defeat.

"But what about our honeymoon?"

She smiles a bit on how he says this.

"What did you have in mind?"

"It's a surprise!"

She raises her brows on this.  
"Surprise?"

He nods with a huge beam behind that mask.  
"Well would you mind terribly if we went next weekend instead?" She runs her fingers along his chest. He raises his brows and tilts his head.

"Please?"

He sighs.  
"Fine."

She smiles and kisses his cheek.  
"Was that so bad?"

"Yes it was terrible!" He crosses his arms and exhales.

She traces back to their conversation earlier.

"Wade?"  
"Huh?"

"How'd you know my father was cop?"

"I looked it up before I took the job."

She tilts her head a bit.

"Job?"

He nods.

"So you're telling me you were hired to kill Carlisle Cullen?"

"Yep I'm a merc you know this babycakes."

"I get that… and yes I know that, but who hired you?"

"Eh, it was like a third party thing. Your daddy hired someone to hire me."

Bella froze at his words. She swallowed back.

"Wait, are you telling me my dad hired you?!"

He nods.

"Yep! He really wanted that bastard dead."

"WHAT THE FUCK?! My father who's chief of police fucking hired a hit man?!"

"Merc baby… I prefer merc."

"What the hell was he thinking?! Oh my god I can't believe he did this. And after all that bullshit of him not believing me, when I told him about the Cullen's?"

"Do you want me to kill your old man?"  
"WADE!"  
"WHAT?! IT WAS JUST A QUESTION!"  
"OF COURSE I DON'T JESUS!"  
"Just putting it out there, I'll kill whoever you want!"

"Why would I want my father to die?!"

"Because you're mad at him?"

"Ugh I get mad at you like every damn day and multiply. I don't go around putting a hit on you!"

He has a good laugh at this.  
"Aw, you can't kill me baby. Cute, truly sweet notion even, but nah. I won't die trust me, I've tried."

She stops and looks to him.

"What do you mean you tried?"

He shrugs.

"I blew out my damn brains, I've jumped off cliffs and skyscrapers, I even managed to chop off my own head. Eh, nothing…"

She covers her mouth in absolute shock.

"You seriously lived through all that? How did you live through chopping your head off?!" She felt nauseas at the mere idea.

"I dunno. Can you give me some head since I lost mine?!"

"Why would you try to kill yourself?" She ignores his pun.

"Long story, boring story. Look could we make out or something instead. This isn't very fun now."

"Yeah something tells me boring isn't in the category of Wade Wilson. That also doesn't answer my question."

"So that's a yes to making out?"  
She rolls her eyes.

"So are you still trying to kill yourself?"

"I can't, remember?"

"Dammit I'm trying to ask you if you still want to fucking DIE!"

He shrugs and sits back down he kicks his legs out on the new coffee table.

"Great… Just great… so my father hired you to take someone else's life. And apparently my husband has a death wish! If you want to die so bad then why the fuck did you even marry me?!"

She grabs some quarters and storms out of the apartment.

"Gees, someone's ragging!"

"I HEARD THAT YOU ASS!"

His eyes widen and he looks to the dog.  
"Ryan! Why would you say something like that?! That's a very bad dog!" Ryan bares his teeth and growls.

"Man, everyone's bitchy today!"

Bella heads back to the payphone. There was no answer the answering machine picked up.

"Dad… It's Me. I… well… I'm coming down this weekend. We need to talk. I love you. See you soon."

She hangs up and leans against the phone booth. She takes in a deep breath and heads back to the apartment. Bella steps inside to see it was pitch black with just candles about the area.

She turns to the kitchen table. There was a single red rose in a clear vase. One plate in the middle of spaghetti and meatballs. Deadpool pulls out a chair for her. He was wearing a bowtie around his suit. She looked to him oddly, but sat down. He pushed her chair in and started some Italian music. She softly giggled as he tied a napkin around her neck. She wondered where he got the spaghetti. She was afraid to ask. He too took a seat right beside her. He only had one fork. He began to fork some spaghetti and was feeding her.

"Let me guess Lady and the Tramp?"

"I'm not a tramp!"

She shakes her head laughing. He feeds her another forkful. He then lifts his mask and goes to feed himself. Bella takes the fork and feeds him instead. A smile formed on his face. She couldn't believe the night and day with her husband. It was a learning progress; she was slowly, but surely getting it. He purposely left a string of noodles hanging from his lips.

"You're something else…" She says, but goes along with it.  
She takes the noodle into her mouth thus leading to his lips.

"Hmm…" He wiggles his brows under that mask.

They continue until they get to the last meatball. He goes to feed it to her and he pulls back and eats it instead.

"That's not how the movie went!"

"You're right it wasn't an X rated feature!"

She looks to him oddly. He swiftly scoops her up they appear on the couch. She covers her mouth as he yanks her panties down from under her skirt.

"Hmm, dessert!"

She gasps out and squeals into her hand. He reaches over and moves her hand.

"Much better…" He says and goes back to what he was doing.

His tongue continues to lap along her pink slit.

"Fuck Wade!" She moans out. He grins, but keeps going. Her cries only egged him on. He also hadn't realized how good she'd taste.

He found himself getting even more into it. He wanted to taste her climaxing against his tongue. He drove her mad as he continued to lick. Deadpool soon got his wish. His lips vibrated against her as he let out a screaming moan. Bella only had one little strip of hair below and it was sexy as hell. The rest of her was completely bare. He loved it. He replaced his fingers with his tongue. He watched her organism and his fingers became soaked.

Deadpool felt her rubbing her hand along his straining erection. He moved his hips a bit enjoying the sensation. To his surprise she took him out and placed him into her mouth.

"SHIT…" He uttered out at the sudden warmth and the feeling of her tongue around him.

He slightly pulled at her hair and watched her sucking him off.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIIIIT! SUCK IT BABY!" She did her best not to laugh at his reaction.

She had to force him to stay still. He was the one squirming every where. He throbbed greatly in her mouth.

"Fuck it, I can't hold it anymore. I'm coming baby. Spit or swallow I don't give a damn!"

Bella couldn't help the small giggle that left her mouth. After he was done she wiped her mouth clean.

"I take that back apparently hot ass angels swallow as well."

She looked to him puzzled.

"Take what back? And angel…? Hardly…"

He nods.

"With a mouth like that you could revive the dead."

He notices that sad look returning to her face. He tucks himself away.

"One day you will die. I will have to watch! So yes… I want to fucking die!"

She takes in a breath as he simply nods and heads to the bathroom. She hears the door shut and Bella pinches her eyes shut. The thought hadn't occurred to her, but he was right.

* * *

Bella has her bags packed and is about to head out the door. Deadpool drops down and wraps his arms around her legs.

"PLEASE, PLEASE LET ME GO WITH YOU!"

_**Wait what? What the fuck is wrong with you? Begging really?**_

Bella looks down and shakes her head.

"What's come over you?" She tries to move, but his grip is too tight.

"JUST LET ME GO WITH YOU!"

_**Holy fucking shit you pussy ass motherfucker! She's got you whipped.**_

_** Dude, it's not that. He's concerned for her safety.**_

_** Nah bro, this bitch is whipped. **_

"Wade seriously, just how do you think you and my father will deal with one another? I don't want you trying to kill one another!"

"Look I'll only kill him once if I have to!"

"WADE!"  
"WHAT?!"

"You're not going!"  
"BABY PPPPPLLLLEEASE!" He says like Roger Rabbit.  
She sighs.

"Fine, you can go. But I swear to God Wade you had better behave!"

_**Behave? What the fuck is that shit.  
Yeah man she's talking to you like a child!  
Are you going to take that shit?  
**_"Ok…" He says to where she can hardly hear him."

"Huh? I can't hear you Wade."

"I says ok."

"So no killing anyone on this trip."

"Hey I didn't agree to that!"

_**Shit she's crazy! Kill her! **_

_** He's not going to kill her. She puts out. **_

_** Hehe, YEAH she does.**_

"UGH SHUT UP I CAN'T THINK WITH YOU ALL TALKING IN THERE!" He smacks himself in the forehead. Then he tilts his head as if trying to unclog something from his ears.

"Everything ok?"

"NO…" He complains.

She takes in a breath.

"Let's go then."

"Yes! Just let me go get my grenades."

"WADE!"

"WHAT?!"


	8. Doctor? I Think I Have Blockage

Chapter 8

**_I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Read then leave your review thank you!_**

They stand before Charlie's house. Meanwhile, Deadpool was having a hissy fit. He'd his arms about his chest bitterly.  
"I can't believe you only let me pack one gun."

"The only gun you need at the moment is the one between your legs. Now man up!"

"How can I do that without my doorknobs?!"

"Your what?"

"I need my doorknobs to be polished and taken care of. They neeeeed me baby!"

"I'm guessing you mean guns… UGH, please Wade you promised!" She takes his katanas and hides them in the flower bed.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"You can't go in there like that."  
"Those are my babies! Stella, come on babe! I feel so naked!" He covers himself as if he's exposed.

"He's a cop you can't just go in there guns a blazing and swords a pointing."

"Ha! You made a joke babe! Good job!" He gives her a thumbs up.  
"Oh would you look at that."

He looks down to see he's getting wood.

"Wade!"  
"Oh come on I can't control that. Your bewbs are like right there! He has a mind of his own you know. There are some very useful methods in which you could help…" He hints.

"Not right now."

_** And there it begins! DENIED! OUCH!**_

_** (Laughter)**_

_** That's what happens when you become pussy whipped. **_

_** Backhand her! Show her who's boss! You don't have to take that shit!**_

_** That's his wife…**_

_** So…?**_

_**He can't go around smacking his wife.**_

_**Who says?**_

_**She cockblocked him!**_

_**That's a good point… hell you're right. Tell her twice!**_

Deadpool puts his hands to his temples.

"Wade?" Bella questions softly.

"Are you alright?"

He nods, but looked as though he was in pain or something. Bella takes his hand.

"You ready?"

"No!"

She laughs a little.

"Just keep your temper under wraps. Let me do the talking and…"

The door opens and Charlie looks to them puzzled.

"You gonna come in or just stand out here having some sort of discussion?"

"Dad…" She says with a touch of a nervous vibe.

Charlie instantly grabs hold of her and twirls her around.

"Thank God Bells. Jesus kid I had begun to fear the worst."

Deadpool watched them curiously.

"So what happened? How'd you get away?"

Deadpool clears his throat and raises a hand.

"S'up…" He says nodding towards Charlie.

Bella shuts her eyes for a moment and takes in a breath. Charlie looks to Deadpool oddly.

"Isn't Halloween over?" He looks to the calendar.

"Um no dad it's coming up though soon."

"Huh… celebrating early I see."

Bella covers her mouth with nervous laughter. Charlie narrows his eyes towards her left hand.

He reaches over and grabs her hand.

"This had better be some meaningless jewelry…"

Her eyes widen.

"Meaningless?!" Deadpool scoffs.

"I actually paid for that one! I didn't steal it or nothin'! I got a receipt and everything!"

Bella pinches her eyes shut. She takes in a deep breath.

"Wade baby…?" She says real sweetly.

"Yes sweetcheeks."

She winces at his little nickname.  
"Why don't you sit down and watch some TV?!"

"Bells what the living hell is going on?"

"Dad please just calm down and let me explain."

"You had better start explain, AND NOW!"

"Don't you yell at her!"

"She's my god damn daughter. I'll yell at her all I want!"

"Well then, don't yell at me! I'm not a tax exemption for you pops! And I say she's my wife... so... I say you can't!"  
"What the hell did you just say?"

"That's right daddio. We're hitched!"

"WADE!" Bella says in damn near hysterics.

Charlie grabs Deadpool by the collar.

"You're telling me some god damn idiot in a Halloween suit married my daughter!"

"DAD!"

"Try the man you hired to kill a certain doctor or shall I say vampire. So I guess I should say… HI DAD!"

"SHIT!" Bella yells as Charlie pops Deadpool in the face.

"Dad! PLEASE STOP!"

Deadpool shakes it off.

_**That's it the old man is dead. **_

_** Yeah he is.**_

_** So it was a nice run. You know before the divorce.**_

_** Yeah well she's not taking his doorknobs.**_

_** Or the hidden porn stash in the back bedroom.**_

_** You honestly think she doesn't know about that?**_

_** Kill, kill, kill! **_

_** Abort, abort, abort!**_

Deadpool grounds his teeth together. He goes to hit Charlie back.  
"Wade…" She quickly steps in between them.

"Please…" She literally begs.

"He's my dad…"

He snarls back.

"Whatever…" He bitterly plops down on Charlie's recliner.

"Dad you can't do that!"

"Why the hell not!"

"Because he's my husband and he's right he's the merc you hired. You just hit a freaking assassin. Trust me dad. You just can't do that."

"You're standing there telling me, that the man I hired is this man right here? That he kidnapped you, then you married him? What are you going to tell me next that you're pregnant?!"

"We're still practicing! Hey does this thing get porn or skinemax or the home shopping network?" Deadpool asks as he starts channel surfing.

Charlie cuts him a straight to hell look. Bella quickly stops him as he reaches for his gun.  
"No dad. Please both of you stop this."

"This is utter bullshit! You're just in high school. How old are you god damn son of a bitch?!" Charlie pointed to Deadpool."

Deadpool starts counting on his fingers. He gives up and shrugs.

"I dunno maybe 30s or so, but physically? Yeah I'm like 50s maybe 60s trust me not a pretty sight."

"What in the hell?"

Bella does that nervous laughter thing again.

"What's with the fucking costume?! He looks like a damn idiot."

"DAD!"

Both men rush up to one another. Bella grabs a gun she'd hidden on her. She fires a warning shot into the air. Both men look to her in shock. Deadpool puts his hands upon his hips.

"You told me I wasn't allowed to bring any weapons! NO FAIR! And that was hot! Now I'm horny again! Dammit."

She ignores him.

"Both of you will knock this off! I mean it! Neither one of you will cut down the other, or harm the other in any sort of fashion."

She takes in another deep breath. She was shaking all over. Charlie sighs as he takes notice.

"Now please can we all just sit down and talk about this rationally?"

Deadpool and Charlie eye one another. They follow Bella to the table like a couple of wounded pups. She kept the gun in hand. She sits between them. Bella shakes her head and rubs at her temples.

"The voices huh?" Her husband remarks.

She looks to him lost.

"They suck."

Charlie lowers his brows on this.

"Um… yeah…" She says with a shrug.

She clears her throat.

"Look dad I got a lot of things I need to tell you. I just need you to sit there and quietly listen at first. Please I'm begging you just let me get all this out. Then we'll discuss whatever questions or issues you may have."

She cuts her husband a very pleading look.  
"And Wade… Just remember your promise…"

He sighs like a frustrated child.  
"Fiiiiinnne…" He grumbles.

Bella begins to tell her story. Leaving out certain parts she knew would only cause more fights. Such as Deadpool shooting at her that one day and other things. She even tells him about how the Cullen's kidnapped her a second time and how her husband saved her. Charlie looked damn near ill. Halfway through her story they both turn to hear the sound of Deadpool popping open a beer.

He shrugs.

"It's ok I'm only drinking half!" He announces happily.

Bella bites her lower lip a bit. She knew she was eventually going to have to explain to her father about why Wade was well… Wade… She just wasn't about to do that in front of him. Charlie shakes his head and rubs his face with full on frustration as he looks to Deadpool. Bella continues her story. By the end they turn back, to hear Deadpool snoring. He'd three beers half drinked. He'd marked them with a magic marker the bottom half said Charlie's part. Bella softly laughed. Charlie looked to his daughter as if she'd lost her mind. She clears her throat and straightens up in her seat.

"Trust me that's a nice gesture coming from him." She mentions with a shrug.

"Hmmm…"

She makes certain her husband's really out cold. She rises up and takes her father's hand. She leads him outside. Bella softly tells him the story of Wade Wilson and how he became Deadpool. She does her best to explain why he always wears the suit and why he's mentally screwed up. Once she's done he looks to her in complete bewilderment.

"Bells hun, what all have you got yourself into? I mean is this honestly what you want?"

She smiles.

"Dad, he's really not all that bad. You just got to learn his quirks and how to deal with his mentality."

"Bells, you deserve so much more than…"

"Dad, please don't do that. Do you know how much hell that man has been through? You need to put yourself in his shoes. Think about how you'd handle everything that was done to him. Honestly, I'm surprised he's not worse off. Even he doesn't like the idea of spending eternity alone. He's capable of love just like anyone else. I know he loves me and truthfully I love him too. I get him… I know it's crazy, but I do. I truly get it and I think he gets me."

"Jesus Bells, you're just a kid. You haven't even graduated high school."

"That's another thing we needed to discuss. I'll be going to school in Queens, starting next week."

"Queens? Are we talking New York's Queens?"

"Um yeah dad."

"The hell with that! You're finishing school right here! In fact you're moving back in and finishing out the year. This is all complete nonsense!"

"Dad… he's my husband. I'm going back with him and finishing school back in his hometown."

Charlie raises his hands in the air.

"AHHHHHHH! Dammit kid!"

Charlie paces around the yard, he was cursing under his breath.

"So you hungry dad?"

He looks to her strangely.

"You tell me all this and then ask me if I'm hungry?"

She smiles.

"Come on dad. I doubt you've had a home cooked meal in a while."

He sighs in defeat. Just as they're about to head inside. Bella turns to him.

"If you didn't believe me, why did you hire a hit man to take Carlisle out dad?"

Charlie takes back a guilty breath.

"I'm sorry Bells. I was wrong. I can never make up for that. Honestly, I feared you were going through some sort of night terrors or even on drugs." He admits shamefully.

"Jesus dad!"

"Yeah not my finest parenting moment. I should have believed you and done something sooner. I did some of my own investigating and saw for myself what they were capable of. I hadn't a clue. I'm so sorry they hurt you. I… Jesus I can't even begin to make up for this Bells." He grabs hold of her again and hugs her. Charlie kisses the top of his daughter's head.

"I love you so much kiddo and I'm so thankful you're alright. You're all I got. I just can't stand the thought of losing you."  
"And you won't dad."

"You're going plum across the country Bells!"  
"And Wade has his ways… Trust me I can visit regularly and I promise I will."

"So you're telling me there's no changing your mind. This is pretty much set in stone."

"I'm sorry dad, but yes. I've made up my mind. I won't leave Wade behind. That'd kill him."

"Never in my wildest dreams did I ever imagine all this."

Bella laughs.

"I never dreamed my father the cop would hire a merc to kill a vampire."

"You got me there kiddo."

* * *

Deadpool's kicked back at table looking to the cooked meal before him. He tilted his head and looked to his wife confused.

"You cook?"

She nods.

"Why haven't you ever cooked for me?"

"Get some groceries and I will."  
"I have groceries."  
"Beer and pancake mix is not groceries. You need certain things for cooking. I'd love to cook for you."

"Eh… I don't do shopping."  
"Then I'll get something." She says with a shrug.

"Ok, you can borrow one of my doorknobs."

Charlie cuts Deadpool a disturbed look.

"Money… Wade…" Bella says nearly choking up.

"We pay for our groceries."

"Why?"

Her eyes widen as she looks to her husband shaking her head. She makes the cut throat motion with her hand.

"What at the table?! Even I'm not that gross babe. Maybe later… That's gonna suck though. Why would you want to see that?"

She pinches her eyes shut again. She swallows back. Deadpool lifts his mask slightly. Charlie saw the scars his daughter was referring too. He fought the urge to grimace. He didn't understand how Bella could do it. Nor could he understand how she'd fall for him. He found himself wondering if it was a bit of Stockholm syndrome. The only part of this that even had him somewhat tamed on the idea? That this guy could keep her safe at least. That would somehow help him sleep better at night. Other than that Charlie hated this entire ordeal and he truly didn't care for Wade Wilson. He felt for the guy and all, but still this was his daughter. He felt she was meant for better things, brighter even. This guy wasn't it. It was clear however, she'd made up her mind. He felt rather robbed though. He didn't even get to give his daughter away or have any say in her wedding. Here he was sitting before this mercenary that stole his little girl away. Charlie assumed it was karma being a huge bitch.

Deadpool ate his chicken fry like he'd never eaten a day in his life.

"Huh she's hot, puts out and cooks."

"Wade…" She hisses a warning.

"What? He should be proud."

She flinches a bit.

Charlie sighs and rises from the table. They hear him toss his plate into the sink.

"You seriously should watch what you say."  
"Why?"

She laughs and hands him a napkin. He had gravy on his chin.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Ohhhh I like this game. What are you going to do with me?!"

* * *

"Under my roof, he stays on the couch!"

"Dad, we're married."

"I don't give a damn. You're not sharing a bed under this roof!"

"Gee cockblocker…" Deadpool mutters.

Charlie cocks a brow.

"What the hell'd you just say?"

He goes to answer and Bella quickly covers his mouth.

"Look dad we can get a hotel or something it's ok."

"Hotel?" Charlie questioned as if offended.

"So you'd rather shack…"  
"Dad please don't… We don't need to make this any harder than it is already."

"Beyoncé told me to put a ring on it so I did." Deadpool says with certainty.

Bella covers her mouth in laughter.

"Wait… what?" She questions.

"Yeah that song…" He starts humming it.

"She said if you want something then you had better put a ring on it."

Silly as it was, Bella was taken back.  
"So you heard that song and that's what helped you decide."

He nods confidently.  
"We passed by a bar on the way home. That song was playing. So I figured I didn't need to be told twice."

"That's actually like… kind of sweet Wade."

"Huh… It is?"

"Um yeah…"

"Yes! You hear that?! She says I'm sweet! Boooyah in your face!"

Charlie grunts and moans under his breath and heads on to bed. Deadpool starts humming the Beyoncé song again… Bella simply shakes her head with a grin. She pecks him on the lips. She puts her finger to her lips and leads him to her room.

Once they're inside she shuts her door. Deadpool looks around.

"Sure girlie…"

"Probably because I'm a girl?"

"Lots of purple, is that your favorite color or something?"

"I don't really think I have a favorite color. Charlie picked it out when I first moved in."

"So this is where you got all naughty and stuff. Did you ever make any videos?!"

"Wade…"

"Please tell me you did! If so can I have them? Like All of them?"

"I never made videos and before you ask no there are no pictures."

"Dammit." He sighs and lies back on the bed.

"So what about a demonstration?"

Her eyes widen.

"Wade…" She hisses.

"No and keep it down would you?"

"Oh come on baby…"

"I can't do that with us in the same house as my father. It just feels so…"

"So…?" He motions his hands about.

"It's not like he's watching. Just go at it like right here."

She blushes in thought.

"Um no."

"Ok fine I'll scream rape."

She has a good laugh at this.

"You… screaming rape?"

He nods assuredly.

"Right…"

"Ok… can't say I didn't warn ya!' He sucks back a breath and goes to scream.

Her eyes widen and she quickly rushes over and covers his mouth. She's straddling him as she does so.

"Hmm now we're fucking talking baby. Ride me…" He mutters into her hand.

"Or better yet rape me! Dominate me!"

He slaps her on the rear. She shakes her head with a red hue to her face. She leans into his ear.

"Look if you promise me you'll keep absolutely quiet. I'll give you a small show."

"How small we talking…" He was rock hard and ready to go at the mere idea.

She puts her finger to his lips again.

"Shh, and I'll show you."

Bella stands back up and starts to slowly strip down. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She looked over to see he was already poking away. He propped himself up on her pillows and watched excitably. This was certainly something she never dreamed she'd do. But he had her curious as to his reaction to it. She sat in the buff in her computer chair. He immediately sat up straight on the bed as she began touching herself. Her nerves however, were getting the best of her.

"Just relax…" He undertones as if he could sense it.

She lets out an apprehensive laugh.

"Trust me babe this is the fucking hottest thing ever. Keep going please…" He encouraged.

She arches back and shuts her eyes as she gets more into it. His spurring on seemed to help her nerves somewhat.

"Holy shit…" He voices softly as her fingers enter her sex.

"Fuck yeah baby keep going."

Her jaw drops a bit as she opens her eyes to see he had himself out and was masturbating along with her. That got her riled up in ways she never imagined possible. Her hips lifted off the chair. She found herself climaxing and leaving a puddle on her chair. She gasps out as she suddenly ends up on the bed. He drives his cock into her instantly. He rips his mask off and starts madly kissing her. He gripped the post to her headboard. He didn't hold back his thrusts he gritted his teeth as he continued his wild stride.

"Come on me like you did your fingers babe." He whispers demandingly.

"I wanna feel it dammit." He continued to keep his voice down, but with that hint of DOM to it.

He felt her and he bit into the pillow to keep from literally shouting out. He was already coming he actually felt a bit lightheaded, he was coming so hard. After he finished he pulled out. He looked to her and ran his hands along his bald head as though he were in shock.

"That just erased all porn history; you're on my new favorites list! Numbero uno my fucking HAWT ass wife."

She softly giggles and covers her blushing face.

_**Beewwbs she did stuff with her bewbs!**_

_** And her tight little puss!**_

_** I think we're in shock.**_

_** I think he's in shock.**_

_** Fuck we're all in shock….**_

_** Release the subconscious**_

_** What?!**_

_** …..…**_


	9. Well Shit!

Chapter 9

_**I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Please read then review. **_

Bella stretches out across her husband's chest. She felt his hand running along her back. She smiled at first until, she remembered where they were. Her eyes grew to that of saucers once she heard Charlie was up. The smell of coffee was already spreading throughout the house, just like it used to. She welcomed the familiar scent, yet it startled her. She hurriedly rolled out of bed. Bella quickly grabbed some clothes and she took off to go shower.

Her husband was still asleep when she returned to her room. His face was buried into her pillow. She pulled her hair back and looked out the window for a moment. She shuddered at the memory of Edward and how he used to help himself inside.

She heard a car door though and looked up. Unease swept over her once she gathered who it was. It was Billy and Jake Black.

"No fucking way…"She utters and turns back to Deadpool.

"Shit…" She whispers felling ill all over again.

If Jake acted anywhere near like he used to. He'd be one dead man. She quickly went over and shook Deadpool awake. He grunts and gripes into her pillow.

"There are much better ways of waking me up. You horribly suck when it comes to a man and his rest."

_**Yeah and his morning wood! **_

_**Help a brother out!**_

_**Brother really? What is this Arkansas?**_

_**No its worse! It's Washington!**_

_**(right?!)**_

_**(Laughter)**_

"Ugh shut up!" Deadpool snaps at the voices.

"Excuse me?!"

"Not you babe the others."

"The others?"

He nods and brings himself out of bed.

"Look we have guests. Guests in whom you also cannot kill Wade, I'm serious. You have to keep that temper of yours under control."  
"You sure are bossy you know! So you're basically telling me I can't kill one single person on this trip?!"

"That's right Wade."  
"Babe I'm gonna start getting the shakes and go through withdrawals. Come on let me kill just one person?! I'll let you pick even!"

"Absolutely not Wade, you can't just kill to kill."

"Sure you can, I do it all the time. It's a great stress release!"

Bella turned to her husband.

"You really just go around killing people just to do it?"

He shrugs.

"What the fuck Wade…?"

He sighs.

"You knew this already."

"Um no, I knew that was something you did in your PAST not currently speaking and I also thought you only killed when it was necessary, like a job or something a bit more meaningful. Jesus who the fuck am I married to?"

"Relax, I only kill the ones that have it coming to them and trust me there's a lot of them. I never get bored baby!"

"Oh my God!"

"Just Wade is fine pumpkinbutt."

He pops her on the rear and gets ready. Bella rolls her eyes and makes her bed. Her hands were shaking and her heart was racing. Deep down she just knew her husband was going to put Jake in a wheelchair right beside Billy. She cringed in thought. Jake was too hands on, mouthy, and had no issue flirting with her no matter the circumstances. In fact she was just about to tell her husband she wanted to teleport back home. She didn't think it worth the risk after all. However, she turned back around and Wade was gone.

"Shit, shit, fucking SHIT!" Bella hysterically panicked she ran out of her room.

She was running so fast to get downstairs she nearly fell. To make matters worse. Fucking Jacob Black caught her. Her eyes widened and she quickly fled out of his arms. He smiled ear to ear.

"Well hey there loco."

"Um hey Jake…"

Bella desperately looked around for her husband. She took in a sigh of relief as she heard the shower start upstairs.

"What's with you? You're all like jumpy. You alright?"

"Yep…" She says with a bit of high pitched flare to it.

That nervous laugh returns.

"Um Jake… there's something's we need to discuss."

He raises his brows.

She turns to see her father looking to her a certain way.

"He slept in your room last night didn't he?!" Charlie barks.

Jake lowers his brows and looks to Bella peculiarly.

"Dad please…"

Billy too was looking to the Swan's in wonder. Charlie merely shakes his head looking pissed.

Bella wanted to fire back that they were married, but she didn't want to discuss her personal issues around the Blacks. They were too nosy as it was.

"Who slept in your room Bella?" Jake whispered doing that innocent pup face.

She sighs.

"That's what I need to talk to you about."

"Please tell me you're not still dating that asshole." He was referring to Edward.

Clearly word of their demise hadn't got out yet.

"Um if you're talking about Edward no, that's been over…"

"Apparently, my daughter has a thing for assholes."

"OH MY GOD DAD, SERIOUSLY!"

"I am being serious! You honestly think this marriage will last?! The guy is a walking time bomb Bells. He's clinically deranged and he doesn't deserve you! He's so disrespectful it's almost a damn joke!"  
"HE DOESN'T THINK LIKE WE DO DAD! HE JUST HAS A DIFFERENT WAY OF LIFE! HELL AT LEAST I KNOW WHAT HE'S THINKING. IT'S RATHER REFRESHING TO KNOW HE JUST SAYS WHATEVER HE FEELS HE DOESN'T HOLD BACK. IF IT WASN'T FOR THAT MAN I'D HAVE BEEN RAPED OR FUCKING DEAD! JESUS DAD DON'T YOU EVEN STAND THERE AND JUDGE US. TAKE A LONG LOOK IN THE MIRROR AND REALIZE WHY IT IS HE'S EVEN IN OUR LIVES IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

Charlie flinches and he takes back the deepest of breaths.

"I can give him that much Bells hun. I owe him and big time. However, you as the prize? That doesn't fly with me. That was never the agreement!"

"Dad we've been through this. I'm not going over it all over again with you today. I love you and I always will. But you can't talk me out of this. My mind is made up. You're going to have to accept that I love him as well. I take no shame in that. If you'd give him a chance…"

"His mouth alone makes me want to blow his damn brains out!"

Bella starts to softly laugh. Her father cocks a brow at this. She clears her throat.

"I'm glad you find that amusing." Charlie scoffs with annoyance.

Billy and Jake look to one another then back to Charlie and Bella.

"Married?!" They both chorus.

"UUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHH!" Bella groans out and she waves her hands in the air with frustration.

She exits the house for a moment. Bella thought she'd hurl. She leaned over the patio and took in several breaths. She felt a warm hand along her back it made its way down to the slope of her back.

"Jake, I wouldn't do that."

"Bella what's going on? What did Charlie mean by marriage?"

"Let's go for a walk Jake." She hoped this was one way to keep from bloodshed.

He shrugs and takes her hand. She promptly moves hers away from his. He sighs and rolls his eyes.

"You can't do that kind of stuff anymore. Trust me Jake… Just no more touchy feely stuff. Honestly, you shouldn't have been doing it to begin with."

He chuckles a bit.

"Still in denial I see…" He comments with a grin as they head into the woods.

"Denial?"

He nods with full confidence.

"About?"

"Your feelings for me."

She has a good laugh at this.

"OH really?"

He nods again.

"I see you haven't changed a bit Jake. Like usual your head is in the clouds. Is it that hard for you to see, that we'll never be anything more than friends?"

Deadpool cocked a brow as he heard this. He'd been discreetly following them for the last minute.

"Come on Bella… What's stopping you with Edward not in the picture? I mean that was it, wasn't it? Your reason for always pushing me away... The blood sucker…"

Bella stops and looks to him oddly.

"Why would you say that?"

"Say what?"

"That blood sucker comment." She questions curiously.

She wasn't aware he knew they were vampires. Jake half laughs realizing he'd just given himself away, without even thinking. He clears his throat a bit.

"Come on Bella it wasn't that hard to figure out. The guy looked at you as if you were a meal."

"No Jake, that's not it. You said those stories were just legends… So why would you make that comment. How'd you know they were vampires?"

Jake sighs and shakes his head.

"Are you telling me the legends are true after all? About the pale faces and the warriors that were shape shifters?"

She was just now piecing it all together. The thought never occurred to her…. If the pale faces were real after all… then wouldn't that make the shape shifters just as real? Jake rolls his eyes.

"Just tell me Jake!"

"You first! What's this about you being married again? That's like a joke your pulling with Charlie right?"

He looks down curiously. He takes her hand and looks to the ring.

"Bella please tell me this is something just to get back at Charlie for. This can't be real… right? I mean you're just in high school and… I mean, it's just not possible."

"Jake this is very real and I'm 18 so yes it is possible."

"What the hell Bella are you knocked up or something? I mean what's going on? This doesn't even sound like you?!"

"Jake…" She utters exasperatedly.

"No offense, but I don't think you know me near as much as you wish to claim."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? I damn sure know you better than Edward Cullen does!"

"What is it with you? Why do you always compare yourself to him?"

"I don't."

"Sure you don't…" She says with the rolling of the eyes.

"OK FINE!"

He grabs her and pins her up against a tree.

"Because I'm better for you! I always have been. I'd take care of you Bella. But you're too damn foolish to see a good thing, when it's looking you right in the face! So who's the guy Bella huh? What kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into now? That's all it ever is with you! TROUBLE!"

"Jake, trust me you better back up."

Jake laughs.

"I'd never hurt you Bella. You know that."

"It's not me I'm worried about."

He tilts his head a bit.

"I missed you…" He caresses her cheek.

Bella steps out from under his arm. She takes a few steps away from him.

"Jake, I mean it you got to stop that kind of stuff."

"What's with you?"  
Bella stops and turns to face him. She felt herself boiling.

"For one thing I'm married! Secondly, I never liked you touching me like that. I knew it always meant more to you than it did me I never saw you like that Jake. I never will I'm sorry, but it's just how it is! I love my husband."

He sighs and reaches out. He grabs her arm and yanks her towards him.

"JACOB!"

"Just one kiss and you'll see. I promise. I'll leave you alone after that. I just need you to see."

_**KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILLLLLLLLLLLLLLL THE MOTHERFUCKER! **_

_** But she said not to kill anyone**_

_** Who cares she's his fucking wife! HIS!**_

_** If he kills him, Bella will do that whimpering crying sappy shit women do.**_

_** Ugh not that…**_

_** I know right…**_

_** Fuck it, KILL THE BASTARD SHE'S YOURS SHOW HIM WHO THE FUCK IS BOSS**_

Bella decks Jake across the face.

"What part of I'm married don't you get?! JESUS JAKE!" She grabs her hand like she's hurt it.

Jake sighs.

"Let me see."  
"What the fuck are you made of Jake?" She holds her hand to her chest as the pain shoots through her arm.

He chuckles.

"Come on now, let me see your hand."

Deadpool appears behind him and taps him on the shoulder. Jake turns.

"Dude, what the hell?"

"Is that wet dog I smell?" Deadpool sniffed the air and shook his head trying to figure it out.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm her fucking husband."

Deadpool punches him in the face. Bella gasps back as they both start swinging at one another.

"Wade!"

Deadpool stops as he has Jake in a choke hold. He looks to his wife.

"You said I couldn't kill anyone! He'll live. He's just going to wish he hadn't!" He bellows furiously.

He tosses Jake across the woods.

"Wade!"

He takes off after Jake. Jake came back to his feet, he was trembling all over. Bella shrieked out as he morphed into a massive russet wolf. He soared across the woods and landed on Deadpool.

"NOOOOOOO!" She took off running their direction.

"GET OFF HIM JACOB!"

She threw a rock at Jake's face. He turned to her and growled. This only further pissed Deadpool off.

"Can I kill him?"  
"No…"

"PLEASE?! BABE COME ON! HE HAS IT FUCKING COMING! JUST LET ME TAKE HIS MOTHERFUCKING HEAD!"

"Wade baby please…"

She reaches to her heart and staggers back a bit. He sighs as Jake swipes his claws across his chest. The stinging pain coursed through Deadpool momentarily. The claws had ripped through his suit and deep into his flesh.

"DAMMMIT JACOB, DON'T YOU FUCKING HURT HIM!"

Deadpool laughs at his wife's comment.

"She thinks you're hurting me. She's just so cute sometimes." He sighs as if in love.

Deadpool flips the pin onto Jake.

"Now you listen here rabid mutt. That there is _**MINE**_! I don't want you touching, smelling, or even fucking coming around her. You've made it more than obvious your intentions with her. So I'm personally offering you an exit out of her life. If you're wise you'll take it! I just got rid of one little shit ass motherfucker that didn't know how to take no for an answer. What makes you think I'll even bat an eye about mounting your fucking head on my god damn wall?!Hell I'll even offer it a stogie! I might not have my weapons on me. But my body alone is one hell of a one. Shape shifter or not you're no match for me kid! I'd snap your neck like a twig and piss all over the rest of ya! Ka-peach?"

Jake whines out as Deadpool snaps his paw back and breaks it.

"Let that be a warning! If it wasn't for her I'd be keeping that hand! NOW GET LOST!"

Jake takes off limping throughout the woods. Bella rushes up to her husband. She starts checking him over. He raised his brows expecting to get slapped or yelled at. Instead she was running her hand along the claw marks. She peeked through the marks in his suit. She saw he was already healing. She took in a breath of relief. He was taken back as she wrapped her arms around him and leaned into him. He cautiously patted her on the back. He hadn't a clue what to make of this. Why wasn't she flipping out and yelling at him?

_**What's happening?!**_

_** Um yeah is this normal?**_

_** Is she like… caring about him?**_

_** WHAT'S HAPPENING?! **_

_** I'm freaking out man!**_

_** Oops and there it is…**_

_** WOOD!**_

"Um Wade baby?"

"Huh?"

She giggles a bit.

"Do you have a boner?"

"Do I?"

He looks down.

"Huh… well whattya know?!"

"So… everything just pretty much leads to sex with you?"  
"When it comes to you babe? Eh, yeah… pretty much!"  
She exhales.

"You did good Wade… You didn't kill him. Besides apparently the legends are true. He'll heal."

He raises his brows on this.

"So that's it?" He questions oddly.

She shrugs and starts heading back.

"You're like ok with what I did?"

She nods.  
"I did warn him… He had it coming. You showed incredible restraint. I couldn't be prouder."

Deadpool becomes frozen. He just stands there as if struck by lightning.

_**Did that just happen?**_

_** I think it did.**_

_** Is this a trick?**_

* * *

Bella packs some of her things and Deadpool teleports them back to the apartment. She was glad to have her own clothes again. Charlie meanwhile sat in suffering. He was on his fourth beer watching a game. They decided to stay until the morning because Bella had to get her transcripts from Forks in order to attend school back in New York.

As Deadpool was helping her gather some things he ran across a photo album. It had a picture of her and Edward. He shrugged and ripped it in half he stuffed the one of Bella in his suit and threw the one of Edward in the toilet. He peed on it first before flushing it.

Bella spent some time alone with her father whilst Deadpool continued to move something's. She finished the game with him and they talked about things that hadn't anything to do with the situation. She asked him how work was going etc…

Once again she fixed them some supper. Everyone was surprising quiet, even Deadpool. After everyone was done Bella cleared off the table. Deadpool and Charlie were sitting in the living room. Bella had begun to do the dishes.

She looked up to see someone in black passing by the window. What had her unnerved? They were in the back yard. She narrowed her eyes trying to see who it was. That's when she saw the men with guns surrounding the house. She counted three so far. They were dressed in black and wore ski masks.

He heart galloped within her chest. She inched away from the window.

"Wade…" She softly called with alarm.

He looked back from the couch. Charlie also looked her direction in wonder. She backed up against the table. Sudden shots were fired though out the house. Deadpool immediately grabbed his wife. He brought her down to the floor and covered her taking the hits. Charlie ducked behind the couch. Charlie hurriedly crawled about the floor. He got to his gun case. He slid a rifle and handgun towards his daughter and Deadpool. Charlie then got up against the wall as he loaded his shotgun. Deadpool set up the handgun and handed it to his wife.

They began firing again. Deadpool quickly grabbed Charlie by the ankle yanking him down swiftly. Bella shrieked out seeing the holes in the wall from where Charlie had been standing.

"STAY DOWN!" Deadpool shouted in his face. He shoved Charlie towards Bella.

Deadpool then came to his feet. She nods as he rises up off her. The men were reloading outside. He tilted his head and listened. He aimed his gun towards the door. Sure enough it was busted down. Four men ran inside. Deadpool began shooting. He suddenly turned and aimed towards Charlie and Bella. A gunman had snuck through the backyard door. He had a gun right at Bella's head. Deadpool was first to fire beating the guy to the punch. The guy fell dead right on top of Bella. She gasped out, but didn't have time to think as more men came in through the front and back. She and Charlie began firing. Deadpool was taking out the ones coming through the living area. Charlie's eyes widened as his daughter hit one of the men right in the forehead.

Charlie hopped up and quickly threw down the refrigerator. He shoved the body off his daughter. Charlie grabbed Bella and dragged her by the collar as she kept shooting at the men. They got behind the fridge and took cover. Deadpool picked up Charlie's coffee table. He hurled it at the men coming towards Bella and Charlie. They fell to the floor. He leaped over and rapidly bashed their heads into the floor, killing them instantly.

They looked to one another in silence. Deadpool continued to listen and look around. When he sees the coast is clear. He looks to Charlie.

"Friends of yours?"

Bella looks to her father.

"Dad?"

He sighs and pinches his eyes shut.

"I should've never brought him here."

"Him?! Him who dad?"

He looks to Deadpool.

"The man that talked me into hiring him."

"YOU WHAT?!" Bella yelled and came to her feet.

"You brought the man here?! What were you thinking dad?! Jesus, even I'm not that freaking stupid!"

Sirens are heard outside red and blue lights shine about the walls. One of the officers gets on a loudspeaker.

"Come out with your hands up!"

"Dad… What have you done?!"

"Get her out of here… please." Charlie said looking directly to Deadpool.

Before Bella can even argue this, Deadpool takes off with her. They appear back at the apartment.

"NO!"


	10. Gundam Style

**_Chapter 10_**

_**I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Please read and then review.**_

"Wade please! We have to go back!"

He shakes his head and sits down in his recliner.

"Home sweet home." He sighs and leans back.

"Ok yeah, you just chill and relax! I'll freak the fuck out!"

Ryan begs at Bella's feet for attention. She sighs and gives in.

"You spoil the little bastard." Deadpool complains.

He reaches over and cuts on the TV. She rolls her eyes and gives Ryan a treat. Afterword she sits on the couch. Deadpool looks over as she looks towards the window.

"He's a cop. He'll be fine." He states with assurance.

Ryan hops into Bella's lap and lies down. Bella says nothing. She simply lay down. When a couple hours pass, Bella hops back up. She paces around a bit.

"I can't just sit here Wade! I have to know he's ok!"

Deadpool sighs as though annoyed. He vanishes from the recliner. Her jaw drops in disbelief.

"OH COME THE FUCK ON!"

She snaps throwing her hands into the air.

"I swear to GOD WADE!"

* * *

Deadpool waits until the police are gone. He stays hidden he also hurriedly grabs his katanas before the police find them. After all is clear he welcomes himself into Charlie's house. Charlie turns to see Deadpool on his recliner, beer in hand.

"Jesus!" Charlie jumps startled at first.

"Hey dad!"

Charlie raises his brows and shakes his head.

"I need something to tell the little wifey. She's all flipping out and such."

Charlie sighs and paces around a bit.

"Just let her know I got it covered, everything is fine."

Deadpool nods and comes to his feet. Charlie clears his throat.

"I'm not going to sugar coat this. You've got to be the most disrespectful, foul-mouthed and mentally unstable being I've ever met!"

Deadpool puts a hand to his heart and smiles.  
"Aw, gee dad you really think so?"

Charlie rolls his eyes.

"However… In some disturbed sort of way I can see you love my daughter. You would have let me die otherwise and you wouldn't have taken those hits for her. That's twice now you've saved her life. I suppose I owe you…"

"I already got what I want from you. So we're even."

Charlie shakes his head and points to Deadpool crossly.  
"My daughter isn't some god damn prize!"

"That's where you're wrong. I couldn't think of anything I want more. Sorry founders keepers, losers weepers. I'm afraid you can't have her back. She's a keeper! That's just something you're going to have to come into terms with."

"She's all I got!" Charlie shouts.

"Ditto, all the more reason you won't win this." Deadpool declares before he disappears.

* * *

"YOU DICK!" Bella yells as her husband returns.

He rears back.

"Um bitch?" He fires back looking confused.

"Did you just call me a bitch?!"

"I'd never Stella baby you know that."

"Ugh, you are such a dick!"

Gasping… "Bitch!" He retorts.

"See you just said it again."

"Come on Stella babe, I haven't any idea what you're talking about."

She looks to him in a testing matter.

"Dick…" She practically murmurs.

"Bitch…" He undertones in return.

She covers her mouth trying not to laugh. She clears her throat remembering she was still pissed with him.

"Where the hell did you go?!"

He raises his brows as he put up his katanas.

"Well chipper aren't we baby?!"

"Don't you baby me Wade Wilson. You just up and vanished!"

"Daddy said to tell you he's fine. That he got it all taken care of."

She covers her mouth once she realizes.

"Shit…" She whispers feeling like a horse's ass.

"Well fuck…" He replies shrugging his shoulders again.

She looks to him oddly as he kicks back on his recliner again.

"I'm sorry Wade baby, I…" She closes her eyes for a moment.

"I thought you just left, because you didn't want to argue."

Bella looks to the floor in shame. They appear on the couch. He has the TV on Jersey Shore. His arm was wrapped around her.

"So he's really ok?"

"Yep his house looks like complete and utter shit. It's like Swiss cheese now babe. It's finally got character now! Looks soooo much better than before!"

He smacks her on the butt.

"Hmm…" He presses himself against her.

Bella tries watching the show, but didn't get it. She thought the characters were loud, annoying, and immature as hell.

"You really like this show?"

He nods, but runs his hands along her sensually.

"You don't find it the least bit bothersome?"

"The only thing I find bothersome, is the amount of clothes you're currently wearing. It's so frustrating."

She giggles a bit as he starts humping her and groping her beneath her shirt.

"Why do you wear these silly bras?" He bellyaches.

He works his way beneath her bra. They begin to heavily make out. He unfastens her jeans and places his hand inside her panties.

"I'm going to burn your underwear. They're nothing, but cockblockers."

"You honestly want me to go to school without underwear?"

"Don't bother me none."  
"I don't think they'd allow me in the doors like that."

"Good, I don't want you to go anyhow."  
"Wade…" She goes to argue this.

She takes back a breath as he starts fingering her.

"Shh…" He whispers and he slightly lifts his mask.

"I'm reaaallllyyy fucking horny… We'll talk later."

He rolls her over and yanks off her pants and panties. He moans out as she takes her hand and starts stroking his dick.

"Fuck yeah…"

He slightly bucks his hips along with the motion of her hand around him. He starts petting her head in a hinting matter. She grins and scoots down a bit.

"Hmmm… Just keep sucking baby."

He was rock solid and vibrating in her mouth. He played with her tits as she pleasured him.

"Fuuuuccckkk." He groaned out as he watched.

He pulled out of her mouth and placed himself inside her. He taunts her at first by slowly moving about, with a grin on his face.

"Wade please…" She pleaded with her back arched.

"Something wrong babe?"

"Stop teasing!" She growled.

He raised his brows.

"Hmm…" He continued torturously.

"Dammit Wade really fuck me!"  
"Now we're talking. Demand baby and you shall receive!" His thrusts became harder.

"Why do you need to go to school when you could stay home and have me fucking you all day long babe? Hell I'll home school ya! Get you a nice little school girl outfit, a ruler for spanking… oh fuck yeah…" He pulsated even more in thought.

"Fuck baby… please? I got plenty of things to teach you." He slams into her more robustly as he gruffly says this.

The idea of her in a little school girl uniform had him riled up.

"I'll be your professor and you can sit in my lap. Bra and panties are NOT allowed at my school. You will be greatly punished if you're even caught wearing them."

He feels her summiting at his dirty little fantasy talk.

"You fucking like that don't you?"

"God yes baby…" She coos.

He wiggles his brows. He sucks on her perky breasts as he continues.

"Fucking come for me!" He begs as he felt himself about to come.

"NOW baby come!" Bella gushes so hard she literally felt slight dizziness.

Deadpool lets out a long strand of curse words as he pulls out and sprays her with his seed. He aimed right for her tits and tummy.

"Shit Wade…" She commented seeing how massive he'd shot.

He smugly grins. He's the one caught off guard as she starts licking some of it off her own breasts. She smiles and watches his reaction.

"Holy fucking hell…" He stood at attention again at the sight.

"Bathe yourself all you want dirty girl."

He looked to her curiously.

"Can you suck on your own breasts?"

She looks to him oddly. She'd never tried it. Bella shrugs and was curious herself. His eyes damn near popped out of that mask of his.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMNNNN." He shouts as she achieves the goal.

"HAWT MAMMA! Daddy likey!"

She giggles and shakes her head blushing a bit. Bella rolls out from under him.

"Where you going?"

"To take a shower."

"But I'm horny again, Stella babe!"

"Then you know where to find me." She taunts and keeps walking.

"I'm gonna get laid… AGAIN! Yes! Awesome! Best day ever!"

He tags along behind her like a kid at a toy store. He starts stripping down to nothing.

* * *

Bella wakes up to Deadpool's head on her chest, he was sound asleep. Ryan was sleeping between her legs. She smiles and quietly makes her way out of the bed. Bella got dressed and made her way to the payphone. She checked on Charlie and was thankful to hear that all was well. She wondered how he managed to cover it all up. She could only imagine the story he had to elaborate in order to get away with all this. Still, she feared for his life.

"Dad… Don't you think they'll send more?"

"You just let me worry about that. To be honest I think they sent all they had. They weren't expecting me to have a merc over as a guest. Rather threw off their game. Honestly Bells, I believe it's all good now."

She sighs praying he was right.

"Why did you bring that guy to your house?"

Charlie sighs on the other end.

"I just wasn't thinking hun. Trust me it won't happen again. I was desperate to get you back is all I can tell you. I'm sorry, I know I screwed up and it was pretty stupid."

"Dad, just promise me you'll never do something like that again."

He takes in a breath.  
"Bells hun, I can't do that. If I hadn't hired your husband you'd be dead. As much as I hate it, you'd have never met him. I can tell you mean it when you say you love him. I'll just never understand your reasoning."

She softly laughs.

"I know, but it's true."  
"I love you kiddo and I'm sorry about everything. I never meant to put you in even more harm's way."

"I'm just glad we were there dad. Things could have gone much worse. You know they wouldn't have let you walk away." She said with chills.

Charlie clears his throat.

"Yeah, well it's all over now. I gotta get to the office Bells, but I'm glad you called. Take care."  
"You too dad, love you."

She hangs up and heads to the store. Bella grabs some groceries and other things needed for the house and for her to start school tomorrow. Once she returns to the house her husband was already gone. On the counter was a note written in red crayon. She softly laughed and shook her head. It read… _Sugar daddy gawt kalled out. _Beside the note was a solid silver gun with a red bow. Her name and a long stem rose were engraved into the gun. A genuine beam came to her face as she took it into her hands. She ran her fingers along the engraving.

"Cool…" She uttered softly.

She saw it was already loaded, a box of shells were also on the counter. She narrowed her eyes towards the butterfly knife it too had her name and the handle was sapphire.

"Only you Wade." She whispered and stuffed the knife into her blue jean pocket.

The gun she put in the back of her pants and pulled down her shirt over it. She remembered all too well, how the Cullen's just welcomed themselves inside. She took in a nervous breath as she looked towards the window. She pushed it all back and began some breakfast. Bella was about to start some eggs when she heard something. She froze and looked around nervously. It was a song. She reared back recognizing the song. Close To You by the Carpenters and it was coming from a drawer in the kitchen. Bella pulled out the drawer to see a cell phone. A picture of Deadpool with a thumbs up was on the ID calling. She quickly answered it.

"Um hello?"

"About time! " He sighs on the other end.

Bella laughs.

"You got me weapons and a cell phone?"

"Yep! Cause I love you, You're welcome!"

"I love you too Wade. You're awfully exuberant, must be on a job."

She winces as she hears him fire off a gun.

"How'd you guess?"

"You just have that certain flare to your voice."

He chuckles a bit.

"Uh oh been spotted, gotta go babe. I'll be home soon."  
"Spotted?"

"It's ok it's just an RPG (Rocket propelled grenade)."

"WHAT?!"  
"Don't worry I'm almost entirely certain I'll live babe!"

The line goes dead. Bella starts freaking out. Moments later she gets text with a picture. She rears back as it downloads. It was a picture of his dick and it said _top of the morning to ya!_

She takes in a breath and pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Idiot… I can't believe I'm married to an assassin. Hell, I can't believe I'm accepting of this… What's wrong with me? My husband's out making bank off killing people and I'm making breakfast like I'm fucking Martha Stewart?!"

She laughs in spite of herself. Once she's done she places everything on the table. Sure enough Deadpool appears in one of the chairs. He places his guns on the table.

"Awesome!"

He starts devouring his plate. After he's done he looks to his wife in wonder.

"Where'd you learn to do shoot like that?"

She looks to him completely puzzled. He leans back after he pulls down his mask. His arms were folded about his chest. His head was tilted slightly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your shooting… it's pretty dead on. You hardly ever miss. I caught that headshot you fired."

Bella shrugs.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about."

He shakes his head.

"How can you not notice? You're like bad ass. Not even close to me of course, but then again no one is." He smugly announces.

"But still you're like hawt with a gun!"

"Hot huh?"  
He nods as she bites into her biscuit.

"So did papa cop teach you?"

She shakes her head. He looks to her bewildered.

"So who taught ya?"

"Um no one…" She says with a shrug.

"Nah, babe not buying it. Someone had to teach ya."

"I just shoot Wade. I don't even think about it."

"Hmm…"

"Can you teleport me back to Forks today?"

He rears back disapprovingly.  
"Aw man we have to go back there?"

"My transcripts remember?"

"But I thought you were going to stay here and be my little love dumpling slave?"

"Wade baby, you know I have to go to school."

"Why? I mean seriously? Why torture yourself? I say you don't go! Stay home have fun! Open up a Facebook account!"

Bella softly laughs.

"What are you afraid of Wade?"

"Afraid? Now you know me better than that. I don't fear nuthin' baby!"

She nods and comes to her feet. Bella starts cleaning off the table and does the dishes. After she's done she crawls into her husband's lap afterword. He was polishing his guns.

"Ow…" He gently pushes her up and takes out the gun from her pants.

She laughs realizing she'd forgotten.

"It's not everyday I have my wife poking me with her gun."

Bella snorts in laughter.

"That's so wrong."

"I know so don't do it! What would the guys say?! What would they think?!"

He twirls her around facing him.

"So you really want to do this?"

She nods. He shakes his head.

"Dammit. Are you ever going to let me have my way about anything?"

A playful smirk forms along her face.

"Nope!"

He nods and spanks her ass as she comes to her feet. Without warning he grabs hold of her. They appear in Forks.

"I don't know where anything is." He explains as they appear at Charlie's.

"It's ok we'll take my truck from here."

Bella finds the hidden keys Charlie had for her in case she ever lost hers. He was already at work.

"You might just wanna stay in the truck." She mentions as they're at a red light.

"Why?"

She laughs.

"Not so sure how they'd take you walking in like that."  
"Like what?"

"Think about it Wade baby it's a school. And you're a walking arms dealer."

"Nah, these aren't for sale!"

"I'm serious."  
"So am I. I'm not giving up any of my precious's."

She sighs with slight irritation.

"Look if you're going in could you at least leave your weapons in the truck. I really need these transcripts."

"Fine!" He bitterly folds his arms about in defeat.

"You're always picking on me! I can never have any fun."

"Wade baby?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up!"

He sighs.

"This truck is terrible."

She covers her mouth in laughter.

"You're really mean!"

After she pulls into the parking lot, she leans over and pecks him on the cheek. She starts taking away his weapons.

"You suck!"

"Yep and you don't complain."

"Ooooohh good one!" He says happily.

She gives him a wink then exits the truck. He tags along behind her. When they get inside she sees the students were already in class. She takes in a breath of relief. She sits her husband down in a seat beside the office.

"I'll be right back."

He stomps his feet about childlike. She only prayed it didn't take long and that he'd be there when she got out. Like she feared it took a few minutes. She waited impatiently knowing Deadpool would get bored if they didn't hurry it up. Finally, after 20 minutes the secretary hands over her paperwork. Bella nearly runs out of there. Like she feared Deadpool was nowhere to be found.

"Son of a bitch…" She utters exasperatedly.

She was about to head outside and hope he was back in the truck. Only she starts to hear something, coming directly from the library. She comes to a complete halt in the hallway. She turns towards the library. She flinches in thought. Bella takes in the deepest of breaths. She apprehensively makes her way to the library. Once she opens the door she stands there in shock.

There was her husband doing Gundam Style in the library. He'd even had the librarian and a couple of teachers going along with it. She covered her mouth as she saw Mike, Eric, Angela, and Jessica in the room as well. All her old friends actually were in the room. As it got to the verse _hey sexy lady…_ he pointed directly at her. Bella's entire face flushed with a bright red hue. Her friends turned towards her.  
"Bella?!" Angela hopped up.

Eric and Mike smiled and waved. Angela hugged the daylights out of her.

"Oh my God where have you been? I've missed you so much!"

She goes to answer only Deadpool grabs her and starts dancing with her.

"Deadpool…" She growls not calling him by his real name in public.

He dances around in a circle as the music blares throughout the library. Her friends cut her the strangest of glances.

"You're so dead."

He nods, but continues. He sits her down in a chair as he finishes his little dance number.

"What in the hell?" Jessica rudely remarks looking towards Bella.

Bella sighs and slumps down in her chair. Her other friends make her way over.

"Do you know that guy?"

She laughs damn near hysterically. She swallows back before answering.

"Um yeah…"  
"How?" Angela questions curiously.

Bella clears her throat somewhat.

"He's…"

Jessica grabs her hand.

"What the hell is that Bella?"

Mike looks to Bella in utter shock.

"Dude, are you like married?!" Mike announces looking ill.

Bella nods.

"To him." She points.

Jessica starts laughing.

"Oh that's rich."

"You're married to freaking Deadpool?" Eric states in sheer excitement.

She looks to Eric strangely.

"Um you know who he is?" Bella questions.

"Only like the coolest freaking assassin that ever lived!"

Eric puts his arm around Bella.

"Think you can get me his autograph."

"Wait you seriously know who Deadpool is?"

Eric nods with a huge beam to his face.

"He's awesome! I can't believe you're married to a MERC! You're my new best friend. Please get me his autograph babe, come on!"

Angela looked lost. Jessica and Mike snarled back with disgusted face directed at Bella.

"Who gets married in high school?!" Jessica sarcastically remarks.

"I bet you're pregnant aren't you?!"

"Um yeah that's it Jessica. I'm having twins can't you tell?"

Angela starts laughing. Bella taps her husband on the shoulder as he passes by.

"Eric wants an autograph."  
Deadpool puts a hand to his heart. He gasps back.  
"A fan?!"

She nods with a grin.

"Huge…" She says with pride.

"Ah, where is this awesome Eric at?"

She points. Eric waves sprightly. She laughs as Deadpool slides across a table over to Eric. He signs his shirt and a journal of his. They high five one another and talk for a bit. Bella ignores Jessica's continuing rant of disapproval. Mike rolled his eyes and walked away.

"As you can see not a whole lot has changed." Angela mentions taking notice of how Jessica and Mike were acting towards her.

"It's not the same without you. Are you coming back?"

Bella takes in a breath.

"Actually no, I'll be finishing out the semester in New York."  
Angela's eyes widen.

"What?"

Bella smiles.

"Let's face it Angie. I never quite fit in around here. Time for me to see what else is out there."

Deadpool makes his way over and flips Bella over his shoulder, just as the principal enters the library.

"Um now might be a good time to teleport us to the truck."  
Bella utters seeing the hateful look on the principal's face. Deadpool chuckles and pops her on the rear. They appear at the truck. Bella hurriedly gets inside the truck and starts it. Deadpool hops in the back. She giggles as she peels out of the drive.

"Warning next time babe!" He declares knocking on the window.

"Sorry!" She calls out, but with laughter as she exits the parking lot.

She continues to laugh about it all as they head back to Charlie's. When they get the truck back to Charlie's, Deadpool hops out. He opens the door for Bella. She raises her brows.

"Did you just do something chivalrous?"

"What did you call me?!" He asks as if offended.

She shakes her head and places her arms around his neck.

"Let's go home Wade baby."

* * *

"Can we change the channel now?"

"No! You always get to watch Cribs or Jersey Shore. It's my turn.  
"This is sooooo lame."  
"Ugh Wade please? Just shhhh… I really like this movie!"

He folds his arms about his chest.

"That's it we're getting two TV's!" He continues to bitch.

Bella sighs she lays her head in his lap and plants his hand over her boob. Something she learned usually pacifies him for a little while. Sure enough he grows silent as he squeezes her breast. She realizes that it's almost the end of the movie and he hasn't mouthed off anymore. He also wasn't squeezing her breast. His hand was still there, but for Deadpool he was surprisingly very quiet and still. She looked up and swore she heard him sniffling. She grinned.

"Are you crying?"

"No!"

He clears his throat a bit.

"You're like totally crying. I can hear you."

"Shut up, Deadpool never cries EVER!"

She shrugs and rolls over with a giggle.

"That's bullshit!" He shouts at the end of the movie, causing Bella to jump.

"She should have chosen fucking Erik WHAT A BITCH! SHE LED HIM ON THE LITTLE TWO TIMING WHORE!"

Bella covers her mouth and hides her face into his lap as he gripes about the movie.  
"Fucking Raoul sucks! Pansy ass dipshit motherfucker!"

Bella was damn near bleeding she was biting her cheek so hard to keep from losing it.

"Erik went out and beyond for her! He should have killed Raoul! He should have been tapping that by now!"

Her eyes widen as he tosses the remote across the room. She takes in a breath and rolls over facing him.

"She was going to choose Erik, but he threatened the life of Raoul in order to try and get what he wanted. He feared she wouldn't choose him in the end. However, she'd already made up her mind. She loved Erik."

"I can't believe you're defending her!"

Bella was trying so hard to take this seriously; she could tell it really had him riled up. Nevertheless, she really began to put everything into Wade's perspective. It made perfect sense to her. Once she understood she raised up. She straddled him.

"I'm not. I'm simply saying why she did, what she did. I don't condone it. I always felt she truly loved Erik more than Raoul so it never made sense to me. It should have ended with them together."

"You're just saying that!"

She shakes her head sincerely.

"Actually no I'm not. The first time I saw it I wasn't happy about how it ended either."

"Then why do you watch it?!"

"Because I like the music and the Phantom." She admits with shrug.

Bella takes off his mask. She grazes her fingers along his face. She eagerly kisses him.

_**Author: Deadpool?**_

_**Deadpool: (Clearing his throat)What?**_

_**Author: (grinning) Are you crying again?**_

_**Deadpool: I don't cry. Hell, my tear ducts don't even work! Don't be an idiot! **_

_**Author: Your tears are seeping through your mask.  
Deadpool: They are not! (Takes out onion from suit and starts chopping it up)**_

_**Author: Yeah that's more believable.**_

_**Deadpool: Son of a bitch ass motherfucking douchebag freaking WHORE!**_

_**Author: WHAT THE FUCK YOU'RE BLEEDING ALL OVER MY WORK! DAMMIT DEADPOOL OUT! NOW!**_

_**Deadpool: (sighs) takes finger he'd chopped off by accident and runs out the door.**_

* * *

"I woke up in the middle of the night and you were gone. Where were you?"

"Nothing…" He mumbles.

"What did you do?"

"Nowhere."

"Um… ok…"

She sighs and turns on the TV as she gets ready for school. The news was on and it showed Emmy Rossum (actress that plays Christine from Phantom of The Opera) had been shot. Bella's eyes widen and her jaw drops. Her poptart lands on the floor as she continues to watch. It described the shooter looking as though her husband.

"_It really hurts to sit down."_ The actress declares as she was shot in the ass. _"The man in the mask called me a cheating whore!"_

Deadpool picks up the poptart from the floor. He dusts it off and starts eating it.

"No sense in it going to waste."

He says with a shrug. Bella turns to her husband without words she just stared at him.

"What…?" He asks innocently.

She sighs and finishes getting ready.

Bella stands before the high school. Deadpool starts laughing. He smacks her on the ass before he teleports back home.

"Have a good day sweety lumpkins! Sugar daddy will pick you up after school!" He vanishes and Bella sighs.

"Well here goes nothing…"


	11. Not Welcomed

_**Chapter 11**_

_**I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Please read and then review**_.

Bella heads on to the office. The first thing she noticed was as she figured. She was one of a handful of white kids. It was even more apparent once she got everything set up. She got her schedule and found her locker. The school was a bit more run down than that of Forks and ten times bigger. Once she found her class through the huge campus, she took the only seat left. It was in the far back. There was only one other white kid in her class and a couple of Latinos. The rest were African American.

"Got us another cracker."

Bella heard one of the guys mouth off. She leaned back in her seat and got out her book, paper, and pen. The guy turns back and wiggles his brows her direction.

"Ah, hell no!" One of the other girls says looking to the boy.

"I know you didn't just pull that shit Dominic." The girl that said this was very pretty. She dressed a bit questionable for school, but nevertheless her skin was flawless.

He half laughs and turns back around. Bella took in a deep breath. Her cell vibrated.

_Ha ur in skewl and I'm sitin' at the house eating sereal and washing TV! U suk! LUV U! (smiley face)_

Bella softly laughs and puts her phone away. She thought he could use some schooling. The poor guy couldn't spell worth shit. The girl that snapped at the tall boy with pants draping damn near past his knees, turns back towards Bella.

"You white girls are all the same. You best recognize who it is you're dealing with. Don't you go chasing after our men. We knew how you white girls dig some chocolate lovin' it ain't happening."

Bella couldn't help the laugh that escaped her mouth. She cleared her throat afterword. The other white girl in class gave Bella a frightful stare. Bella flashes the mouthy girl her wedding ring.

"Is you pregnant?"

"If I had a dollar for every time I heard that." Bella utters rolling her eyes.

"I bet you's is! That's why you're here isn't it? White girl done got herself in trouble. What happen your rich mum and dad kicked you out?"

"Knock it off Trish." One of the other girls scolds. She too was rather pretty just slightly had more body to her. She didn't dress as provocative.

"Always popping off you don't even know the girl."

"Oh I's know her alright."

Bella raises her brows on this.

"She wants my man. Skinny little…"  
"That's enough Trish!"

Trish sighs and leans back in her seat.

"My cuz thinks she owns this school." The other girl says looking to Bella.

Bella said nothing she wasn't about to get into that conversation. Dominic starts laughing.

"Nah, that's Clarence and his boys." He says with a shrug.

"Clarence?" Bella questions.

"My cuz's ex. He's still all butt hurt about her dumping him for Dominic."

Dominic sighs.

"Shut up Alicia."

Alicia laughs.

"He damn near killed Dominic!"

"I said shut up! Don't make me fucking tell you twice."

"Oh shut up Dom you're all talk and no walk!"

The teacher said nothing as this discussion took place. She merely sat there until the bell rang. Bella thought that was unusual behavior. Then again she had to remind herself she wasn't in Washington anymore. If anything New York was damn near a different planet. Especially in this neighborhood it was closer to her husband's apartment. He didn't live in the greatest of neighborhoods. Bella's nerves were really starting to get to her. She decided staying quiet and to herself was best. She heard wise cracks about her skin color and weight throughout the day. Come lunchtime she felt even more uncomfortable. She grabbed her food and picked a seat at an empty table. Within a few moments she heard a familiar voice.

"Ah, hell no first my man now our table? No girl that's not how this works. You go sit somewhere else."

Bella looked to her in disbelief. She couldn't help herself this girl was pissing her off.

"I wasn't aware your name was on this table. I also don't want your man. I got my own."

"Is you talking back to me?"

Bella sighs as this girl's other friends start making their way over.

"Who's the honky?"

"Honky?" Bella questions bitterly.

"You need to move. This is our table."  
Bella looked around to see the other tables were taken.

"And just were am I supposed to sit?"

"You figure it out. Not our problem."

Bella nods, but stays where she is. She starts drinking her milk.

"What's this bitch's problem? Are ya hard of hearing or something?"

"My hearing's just fine. It's your attitude that sucks."

Bella gasps back as the girl grabs her by the hair. She yanks her out of the seat and shoves her up against the wall. Bella's jaw dropped as she gathered what just took place.

"What the fuck?!" Bella shouted back.

The girl starts laughing.

"Uh oh she's gonna call her daddy now. Go on now cry."

The other girls circle her as well. Bella shakes her head and starts laughing.

"I've known you for what five minutes and you already have a fucking problem with me?!"

Another group enters the room. They were all boys one was very tall and burly. Two of the boys started to make their way over. The tall and burly one put out his hands stopping them. He tilted his head towards Bella. She figured this to be that Clarence guy Dominic had mentioned. She narrowed her eyes their direction wondering what they were up to. Just as she did this though Trish popped her in the gut. Bella gasped back trying to catch her breath. It was a good damn blow. Her eyes watered. Still the teachers acted as if nothing was going on. Only a couple even looked their direction. Bella gritted her teeth on this.

"Really?!" She hissed towards Trish.

Bella used her entire body weight to slam the girl into the table they were bitching about. She decked her across the face and slammed her head into it.

"WRONG GIRL BITCH!"

Her friends yanked Bella off her and started beating on her. A couple of teachers finally came to a stand.

"ENOUGH!" Only this didn't come from the teachers.

It was that Clarence guy.

"Let her go Trish."

"Oh come the fuck on! Not you too Clarence. What is it with this bitch?"

"That's rich coming from you." Bella fires back. She spits blood all over Trish's face.

The teachers make their way over. One of them takes Bella by the arm they drag her out of the cafeteria. The woman leads her to the nurse's station. They sit in the waiting area. She hands Bella some bundled paper towels. The teacher was surprisingly young and attractive. She too was African American.

"Some first day huh?" The teacher softly says.

Bella half laughs.

"You could say that."

Bella's hands shook as she held the towels to her busted lip and nose.

"I must say you're the first that's ever stood up to them. Not sure that's such a smart thing, but you got some spirit that's for sure."

"Yeah well no offense, but it doesn't seem the faculty here believes in discipline."

The teacher laughs a bit.

"Let me guess you come from a smaller town?"

"I don't believe it matters where I come from. When the teachers fear the students you got a real problem."

"Welcome to Queens Ms.."  
"Wilson."

"Ah, yes the girl from Forks. We've been talking about you actually. What in the world made you decide to come here?"

Bella simply shrugs.

"Call me crazy…"

"Oh I believe it."

The nurse calls them into the room. The short and rather plump nurse looks to Bella. She raises her brows as she cups her chin and scans her over. She says nothing as she starts cleaning Bella up. She puts a few butterfly bandages on her nose and a couple where her lip was busted.

"Don't you think she needs stitches?"  
The teacher questioned seeing how she was still bleeding.

"She'll be fine." The nurse says with a shrug and goes and sits back at her desk.

"Um well ok." The teacher says shaking her head.

Bella follows the teacher back out.

"I'm Mrs. Proudstar by the way. Where's your next class?"

Bella shows her schedule to Mrs. Proudstar. The teacher points her that direction. Just as she does Alicia comes around the corner. She'd a different group of friends from that of her cousin. That and Bella took notice the other white girl was with her. She had vibrant red hair and sparkling green eyes. Bella wondered if she was Irish. Three other girls were with them. Alicia looked to Bella and shook her head.

"Did my cuz do that?!"

Bella merely shrugged. She didn't want more trouble. She took a seat and prepared for class.

"Damn…" Alicia mutters.

"That's not right. That's it I'm telling my uncle that's some bullshit. Fucking skank thinks she owns the damn neighborhood. Ever since she dated Clarence. She don't realize she ain't nothing without him now. He don't want her skank ass back either."

The white girl whispers something into Alicia's ear. Alicia dies in laughter.

"Did you really?" Alicia questions.

"Excuse me?"  
"Did you fuck up my cuz?"

Bella sighs in defeat and sinks back in her chair.

"Look, I don't want any trouble. I just want to finish out the year and go on about my business."

"Pfft, Oh girl I ain't no trouble. Trust me I can't stand Trish and her trick ass self. She might be my cuz, but she's dumber than a sack of bricks. And if you laid her ass out like my friend here says you did. Then you are my new best friend. That girl is a spoiled little shit. Someone needs to bring her down a couple pegs. I hear you messed her up."

Bella looks up as her cousin enters the room with some other girls.

"You talking shit about me?" Trish fires.

"Nothing, but truth coming from these lips." Alicia dies in laughter as she sees her cousin's face.

"Oh not so pretty now huh?"

"Shut the hell up!"

"You best stop your foolin' I'm serious! You want me to rat your ass out?! You were supposed to keep your nose clean!"

Clarence enters the class next with a couple of the guys that were with him. He comes right up to her. Bella swallows back nervously. The guy towered over her like a damn giant.

"You're in my seat." He says, but with a playful smile.

Bella shuts her eyes for a moment. She reaches to her bag not wanting anymore bullshit.

"It's cool I'll just sit behind ya." He said with a shrug.

Bella looked to him oddly. He sits down and folds his arms about his chest. Dominic comes in and he winks directly at Bella. As he passes by Clarence grabs him roughly by the arm.

"That one's off limits. Don't make me tell you twice kapeach."

Bella turned back and looked to Clarence oddly. Alicia turned back and looked to Clarence a certain way. He simply nodded towards her.

"Mind your buz Alicia." Clarence sternly says.

Alicia quickly turns back around. In fact Bella noticed how all the students were reacting to Clarence. They weren't talking back to him and did as he told them. She wasn't so sure that was a good sign.

"Clarence?" Trish practically whimpered.

"Don't even get me started on your ass." Clarence muttered with annoyance.

Bella just wanted the end of the day to come and quickly. Once the bell rang she practically sprinted out of the building. She took out her cell as she hid amongst corner of the parking lot. She wanted to avoid anymore fuss.

"Hey babycakes!" Deadpool answered happily.

Bella suddenly felt the urge to cry at just the sound of his voice.

"I'm ready." She said softly.

He hung up and within minutes he appeared. She came out of the corner and made her way over. The smile beneath his mask soon turned into a frown. He cups her chin and looks her over.

"Who the fuck did this?"

"I'm fine Wade. I just want to go home."

He nods and grabs hold of her. They appear in the apartment. He thoroughly scans her over. Deadpool's teeth ground together. The anger within him was rising something fierce. For one thing Bella was still bleeding out around her nose and mouth.

"Who's face do I need to fuck up in return baby?"

"Wade please, I'm ok just not so great of a first day that's all."

"Just tell me!"

She sighs and looks to the floor. Nothing like being married to a freaking merc, and shamefully coming home looking like someone else's punching bag. Bella's face became heated in thought. Next to her husband she felt like such a pussy. She feared that's what he'd see her as. Just some girl that can't even defend her own. All she did was blink and he was gone. Bella looked down to see a beer in one hand and a black teddy bear with a Deadpool mask in the other.

"How'd he…?" She whispers in wonder.

Without realizing it, Bella was hugging the bear and opening her beer. She takes the beer to the label. She closes her eyes and props herself up against the counter.

* * *

"I wanna know what the fuck happened to my wife!" Deadpool demanded holding a gun to the principal's head. Around these parts Deadpool was no fucking secret. No one ever had the balls to stand up to the merc. And you don't EVER call the cops on Deadpool, not unless you want your funeral to be the very next day. All of Queens, Brooklyn and surrounding areas knew Deadpool and very well. Almost as well as that fucking Spiderman guy. Mr. Goodie Tissues as Deadpool put it. He loved messing with that fucker. There were a few times he even went out as Spiderman just to mess with the guy.

"I'm sorry sir, I haven't any idea what you're referring to."

"Very well I'm going to give you a name. Pay close attention… Isabella Marie Wilson… I sent her here this morning without so much as a scrape on her. Only I come to pick her up and she's all fucked up. It happens again and I'm coming back for you! Do I make myself clear?"

"But sir."  
Deadpool fires at the wall.

"You had better PRAY, she doesn't have a single bruise on her body when I come pick her up tomorrow. Understand?"

"Yes sir!"

"Oooo donuts!" Deadpool opens the Krispy Krème box on his desk and takes a couple of donuts out.

"I love donuts."

"Um yes sir help yourself!"

"Cool!" He says and takes the entire box.

"Sweet O!"

Deadpool nods and disappears.

Bella looks up to see her husband standing before her with a box of donuts.

"You left to go get donuts?"

He raises his brows somewhat.

"Um sure! You hungry my little love muffin?"

Bella softly laughs.

"You're something else Wade."

He nods and hands her a donut. Bella places down the beer and eats her donut. She was relieved to be home.

"Missed ya." Deadpool calls out as she hears him peeing in the bathroom.

She smiles, but winces as it hurt just to do that.

"So what'd you do today?"  
She calls out.

"Eh, slept, ate some tacos and chimichangas, got on Facebook and loaded up our wedding pictures, played Clash of Clans, watched Animal Planet, stared off into space, scratched my itchy balls, drank some beer and ate some Cheetos, went to have my suit dry cleaned, realized I hate Clash of Clans and deleted it, killed a couple of guys on a job, ran back to the dry cleaners realizing I took your clothes instead, decided to take up professional jaywalking , watched some poooooooor I mean puppies on TV!"

Bella narrows her eyes on this. She grabs the remote and turns on the TV.

"Um Wade baby…"  
"Yes sweetcheeks?"

"This is still on porn." She says rolling her eyes.

"Huh, wonder how that got there…" He tilts his head a bit.

"So, you wanna watch some porn?!"

She sighs.

"Sure why not."

He looks to her like he just hit the jackpot.

"HOLY SHIT, MARRY ME!"  
"We already did that remember?" She flashes him her ring.

He looks to his.

"Oh yeah right… Well let's do it again. I mean like in every state!"

She softly laughs. She looked back to the screen.

"Wait is that the girl you said looked like me?" She looked to the awkward position the girl was in as she went down on some guy. She noticed the birthmark on her ass.

He clears his throat somewhat.

"Eh… Is this a trick question? I think I'm scared now."

Bella shrugs. A smile however, forms along her face.

"You just remember who you belong to Wade Wilson! You're mine!"

His eyes widen and his dick grew harder than that of Wolverine's antimantium claws.

"So if you ever cheat on me, I'd take your dick and make you eat it." She taunts with a playful tone.

Deadpool puts his hand to his heart as if in awe. She heads into the bathroom.

"Aw, babe I'd do the same to you! I think I fell in love all over again!" Deadpool rears back at his own words.

"Wait what? She doesn't have a dick… Does she?" Deadpool rushes into the bathroom.

He yanks back the curtain as she's showering. Bella gasps back with alarm.

"Shit Wade!"

"Oh thank god!"

She looks to him oddly.  
"What?"

"Just checking on something that's all."

He starts to strip down.  
"Fuck I got porn in here and in there!" He utters as she's all wet and even more tempting then what was currently on the screen.

Sure he had his share of women, but nothing ever truly came of it. He had the worst luck in relationships. This was the closest thing to normalcy he had. After spending so many years off and on alone or often enough being used, even Deadpool craved something much more than sex on a screen. It was no secret to others anyhow that women such as Domino. Merely used her sex appeal to get something she wanted from Deadpool. She wasn't the only woman in his life that has pulled that shit. Sadly, he nearly always fell for it, just because he wanted to get laid. Or part of him hoped for an actual relationship. He'd played the fool many times. He'd been set up many times. All the more reason he didn't know how to trust his own wife at first.

_**Deadpool: Why do you do that?**_

_**Author: (sighing) What exactly?**_

_**Deadpool: Take a perfectly good sex scene and FUCK IT UP! The sappy shit needs to stop.**_

_**Author: You're still getting laid right?**_

_**Deadpool: I had better be! You're ruining this entire story!**_

_**Author: Fine, I'm done… (Shuts down laptop and starts to walk away)**_

_**Deadpool: He starts to fidget and looks around rather apprehensively… Um … you know I was just playing right…? Right….? Hey Harley baby come back! Please?!**_

Her nipples were nice and erected. He took it as an invitation. Deadpool propped his wife up against the shower wall. His tongue grazed along her breasts he licked them all over pressing his hard on right against her. He brought up one of her legs and slipped on in. Bella let out a moan. He looked up and watched for a moment as he pounded her.

"That's right baby come for me. I want it running down your fucking legs and all over my cock."

"Fuck…Wade baby…" She damn near squealed out his name.

He grinned as he caught her looking as well. She was watching his cock going to work in that little slit of hers. He felt her tighten up even more she became damn near hot in temp down there. It felt incredible. Deadpool began to build up below. He ached for release. He literally picked her up. He had her wrap her legs around him. He vigorously moved her about him. Soft slurs of curse words escaped his lips as he began to shoot off. After he came he kissed her just as eagerly as before, even along her neck and shoulders.

He sit her back down and ran his fingers gently along the cut her on lip. It was bleeding again. That territorial feeling hit him all over. He couldn't stand the idea of someone hurting her. It was becoming more and more potent as days progressed. He didn't understand it fully. All he knew was it pissed him the fuck off to know someone had hurt her. He'd make it his personal mission to FUCK THEM UP ROYALLY OR FLAT OUT KILL THEM! He found himself caring about things he never gave much thought before. When it came to his girl he felt ten times more murderous than he ever had.

He said nothing as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Bella rest her head against his chest. He found himself soothingly running his hands along her back. He didn't understand why she'd want to go back. Why torture herself? He wished she'd just stay home. He hated her leaving anyhow.

* * *

The next morning Bella rolled over and turned off the alarm. She went to the bathroom and began to get ready. Her face looked even worse today as it had bruised up massively. She grimaced. She wasn't one that really wore makeup, however today she wished she had some sort of foundation or something. She made a painful expression as she washed her face. Her husband came up behind her and put her gun in her pants and knife in her black laced up boots.

"Wade, I can't bring these to school."  
He shook his head.

"The fuck you can't. If someone's beating on you, you've every right to blow their motherfucking head off!"  
"Wade baby, they'd arrest me on the spot for having weapons at school."

"And I'd break you right on out!"

She sighs wishing he understood. She takes her gun back out.

"Dammit!" He barks and places it back.  
"I want you to kill the next person that touches you! I MEAN IT!"

She noticed how he was shaking all over. She hadn't truly realized just how much this was bothering him.

"There are certain things people like me can't get away with. We live slightly different lives Wade. I might have to take a few beatings. I already rather assumed this was going to be rather rough. I can handle it though. I've had much worse. You just need to trust me."

"PLEASE JUST TELL ME WHO IT IS SO I CAN FUCK THEM UP!" He punches at the wall.

"I gotta fight my own battles."

"BUT THEN WHAT AM I HERE FOR?! COME ON STELLA BABE! PLEASE JUST LET ME BREAK THEIR FUCKING LEGS AT LEAST!"

Bella laughs in the idea of Trish being hobbled.

"That's very tempting, but no. You have your own plate to fill and I have mine. I need to learn how to deal with the life Queens has to offer now. I'm a big girl Wade baby I can do this."

"Are you kidding you're like tiny!" He wraps his hand around her wrist.

"See itty bitty girl!"

"Shut up!"

He laughs and runs his hand along her ass. Bella grabs her backpack. She wraps her arms around Deadpool's neck.

"Last chance, you could just stay here and be my little sex toy…"

She smiles and shakes her head. He sighs and they appear in front of the school.

"If you change your mind sugar daddy will come get ya!"

She nods and he smacks her on the butt, before vanishing.

* * *

Deadpool appears back in his apartment. He comes to a complete halt as he looks to his couch. Domino was kicking back with her legs crossed. Looking sexy as usual. He takes in a breath and folds his arms about his chest.

"What do you want?"

She looks around the apartment then to him.

"Since when do you clean?"

"I don't."  
She rises up and makes her way over. Domino runs a hand along his chest.

"I need a favor."

"I need better locks and for people to quit touching my doorknobs."  
"Is that so?"

She nods.

"And what would this favor be?"

"I got a job. It's gonna take more than just one set of eyes and ears."

"I got my own list to take care of."

He utters and sits down in his recliner. He reaches for the remote. Domino looks to him oddly. She reaches over and takes the remote from his hand. She climbs into his lap straddling him. A childlike mentality washes over Deadpool. His heart was racing. He felt strange. She started to grind herself against him. He quickly hopped up, knocking her to the floor.

"What are you doing?!" He snapped in damn near panic.

"What's with you?!" She snaps in return.

"No what's with you? Last message I got from you was how you didn't ever want me fucking your ass again!"

"I was having a bad day. Since when do you take anything personally?"

He continued to back away from her holding his hands up as if she were infectious.

"I don't want you here."

Domino looked to him in shock.

"Wade?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" He reaches to his temples.

"Just go! Please!"

Domino rolled her eyes. She picked up a photo album from the coffee table. She helped herself and began to flip through it.

"What's this?"

"My wedding photos."

She snorts in laughter.

"You? Married? To this little tramp?"

Deadpool immediately appears before her and puts a gun to her head.

"GET OUT!"

Domino sighs and exits the apartment.

* * *

"So you're telling me this is real?"

Cable nods.

"Since when? I swear Nathan something's fishy! He wasn't acting himself."

"Neena just let this go and leave him be."

"So you're not the least bit concerned about what this girl is doing to him?"

Cable raises his brows and puts down his wrench.

"Why does it matter so much to you Neena?"

She shrugs and sits down at his table.

"So he's changed." Cable utters with a shrug.

"Logan's noticed it as well. Truth of the matter is it's for the better. This girl seems to have done him some good. He's seems content."

"Something's not right."  
Cable sighs.

"Logan and I have both met the girl. I'm telling you there's nothing wrong with her if anything she's his polar opposite. She's a sweet girl and treats him right."

"I'm not buying it. I want to meet this girl."  
"And what good is that going to do you? What is your issue with all this?" Cable studies her somewhat.

He rolls his eyes with bitterness.

"He turned you down didn't he? That's what this is? You think there's something wrong because Wade chooses to be faithful to his wife?! So what was it this time Neena? How far in over your head are you in? What sort of trouble you got yourself into?!"

"Nathan…"  
"Don't you even try to fool me. I know you damn near better than anyone. You think I never paid enough attention? Even Wade Wilson has feelings and so did I!"

Domino flinches at his words.  
"Nathan I'm sorry… I…"

"You know, you were the only woman I even gave the time of day after I lost my wife. I just never truly realized how cruel you could truly be. Now hurting me that's between you and I. I'm man enough to get over it and move on! But I won't have you harassing Wade. Just leave him and his new bride alone. They don't need you in their business. If you had an inkling of what that poor girl has been through you'd just let it go."  
"I'm telling you Nathan this girl is messing with his head. You should have seen the way he was acting! Hell the way he talked and how his apartment looked."  
"I HAVE! I've actually been in the guy's life the past few years! And where the hell have you been Neena? You just show up and expect everyone to bend over backwards for you? Ever think that we're tired of the games. If that man turned you down it's for a good damn reason. Wasn't it you that told me that the last time you dealt with Wade Wilson, you wanted to blow your own damn brains out because of how annoying he was?!"

She takes in a breath and crosses her legs.

"Well this girl accepts him for who he is. Now let it go and move on. There is nothing wrong with Deadpool or Wade Wilson. If anything for once he's perfectly FINE!"

"What's got you so riled up?"

"Woman are you that thick in the skull? Have you honestly forgotten the last few years? The Six Pack is DEAD. That's how long you've been gone."  
"What?!"

"Yep we've got a new group now."

She raises her brows on this.

"Sorry invite only." He says with a small grin.

"Jesus what's with everyone? Who the fuck is this girl?"

"With the way you're acting. I'd turn you down too."

* * *

The day wasn't as bad for Bella, yet it wasn't exactly great either. Once again she rather kept to herself. When lunch time rolled around again, Alicia grabbed her before she had a chance to head into the cafeteria.

"Nah… girl you really want to deal with yesterday all over again? That's just a war path waiting to happen. You're coming with us."

Bella shrugged and followed Alicia and her group of friends. They head back behind one of the buildings.

"This here is Tyrese, Monique, Chelsea, Bridgette, Vanessa, and Derek. This is Bella, the one I was telling you all about."

Tyrese looks to be sizing Bella up.

"Ain't no way. She's too scrawny. The girl needs a burger."

Alicia starts laughing.

"That I can agree with, but no you saw Trish's face. It's worse than hers! This one's a little brawler. I like her."

"So where's you from Snow White?" The petite and shorter friend by the name of Vanessa asked.

"Washington."

They all start laughing. Bella shrugs and leans back against the wall.

"It's time you realize you're not in Kansas anymore." Alicia smarts.

"Um yeah, not hard to figure out."

The one she called Derek had slightly lighter skin he'd a more athletic build to him. He nodded towards a certain area. They all turned to see Clarence and his friends heading their way. Alicia sighs.

"That's not the kind of attention you want." Derek said in a whisper.

Bella narrowed her eyes on this. Alicia looked to Derek.

"So you've noticed it too?" Alicia questioned Derek.

He nods looking ill.

"He's right. You need to find a way to throw him off his game and quick. He's nothing, but bad news. Just watch your back around Clarence…"

Bella looks to them nervously as they all start walking away. Bella fixes the strap on her back and she too starts to follow.

"Now where you off to?"

He places a hand along her shoulder as she's walking away.

"Just about to head to class."

"We still got some time before the bell."

The other guys nod towards her.

"Um yeah I really should be going."  
"You club?"

"Club?"

"Yeah baby you know… Do ya dance?"

"No I don't."

She starts to walk away again.

"Sure you do. How about you come dancing with me this weekend?"

"Can't all booked up with my honeymoon and all. You know with my husband…"

He laughs.

"Oh yeah that's right babygirl's got her a hubby back home."

"I'm not your baby and that's right I'm married."  
He smiles and nods.

"It's just a piece of paper nothing's ever set in stone."

"That's where you're wrong." She yanks out of his hold and rushes onto class.

He looks to his boys.

"Find out who this so called husband is… She's got my interest." He tilts his head and watches her ass as she walks away.

"That one's got potential."

"Clarence I don't think she's got kind of girl."

Clarence smiles.

"They're all that kind of girl. You just got to build them into shape. She's got the fight needed. I can shape and mold her from here."

* * *

After school Bella calls her husband. He swiftly appears then they end up at Chuckie Cheese. He seemed startled or upset about something. Bella sit down her bag down at the table they were at. She looked around confused.

"Is everything alright?"

He kept his head down and shook it.

"No…"

She tilted her head slightly in wonder.

"Did something happen?"

He nods and tells her about Domino. Once he's done she shrugs.

"You do realize you did nothing wrong right?" She inquires curiously.

He looks up as if baffled. Bella looks around again.  
"And why Chuckie Cheese?"

"I thought it would be better." He says in a childlike tone, waiting to be yelled at for what happened.

She smiles and climbs into his lap.

"Oh sweetie…" She kisses his cheek.

"Seriously, we're good baby. No sweat…"


	12. Intervention

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Read and then leave your review. I do not own Marvel or Twilight.**_

Bella turns as her husband whistles out. She blushes a bit. He was leaning against the doorway of the bathroom. He tilted his head looking upon the little black skirt she was wearing.

"Daddy like!"

He came up behind her and lifted up her skirt. He pressed himself right up against her black panties.

"Fuck…" He growled out in longing.

She softly giggles as she's brushing her hair.

"Wade baby, I need to get ready for school."

He shakes his head and runs his hand along her panties. Suddenly she feels herself being lifted up. He places her on the counter and yanks her panties off.

"I'm going to be late…"  
"I don't really give a damn." He quickly frees himself and spreads her legs.

He relentlessly starts pounding her. Bella surrenders to the pleasure as she leans back. Deadpool watched himself plunging into her tiny mound. She was literally milking him with each stroke he gave her.

"I'm gonna come so fucking much it's going to be dripping out of you at school!"

At this she screamed out gushing hardcore. He followed not long after. Sure enough he pulled out and it was massive and thick to the point it was dripping off the both of them.

"Hmm, I like you in skirts. We should get you more! Really short ones too!"

Bella laughs as she cleans herself off.

"Well thanks to you I'm late for class."

"I didn't really hear you complaining."

She couldn't argue that. When it came to Wade it was damn near impossible to turn him down. The sex was entirely too hot. Once she got herself good and clean. She sprayed some perfume along her neck to keep the smell of sex at bay. Not that she really gave that much of a damn. It was more about getting through a day then it was about making friends or what people thought of her. She was beginning to care less and less what other's thought.

Her husband had already cleaned himself up and tucked it away within his suit. He was still hard she noticed as he was poking about. She teased him by rubbing against it as she walked past.

"Ohhhhh. Ok let's go again!"

"Sorry I really got to go."

"Dammit! I hate school."

"You're not even the one having to go."

He sighs.

"But it's soooo boring without you Stella baby!"

She smiles thinking that was actually rather sweet. Bella grabs her bag.

"It won't be long." She wraps her arms around his neck.

He grumbles under his breath. They appear in front of the school. He lifts his mask slightly and kisses her. Deadpool places some sort of odd necklace around her neck.

"Um what's this?"

"Panic button…"

She laughs.

"Panic button?"

He nods.

"You mean for like the elderly? You know when they've fallen and can't get up?!"

"And for Hawt girls like you."

"Wade I don't need this. It's silly."

"It doesn't phone the police. It sends a personal alert to me. If someone's fucking with you this gives me your exact location. All you have to do is press it. I'll appear and take their motherfucking asses out!"

"Aren't you going a bit over board?"

She utters and tucks it underneath her white buttoned blouse.

"I never go overboard Stella babe."

"Sure you don't."

She starts to walk away and head on to class.

"LOVE YOU!" He calls out.

She grins and turns back facing him, but he was already gone. She softly laughs.

"Love you too…" She whispers.

* * *

Bella heads on to her locker. After she exchanges her books she rushes to class. The teacher cuts her a disapproving look.

"You're late Mrs. Wilson."

Bella nods and takes a seat.

"She had to get another pregnancy test." Trish mouths off.

Bella ignores her and takes out her pen and paper from her bag.

"Yeah for your trick ass." Alicia adds nods towards Bella.

Bella smiles in return and waves.

"Look at your badself looking all hot and what not. Not bad for a white chick." Alicia whispers.

"Um thanks?"

Dominic looked back towards her. Trish reached over and smacked him in the back of the head.

"You best knock it off Dom!"

He sighs and shakes his head as he faces forward again. Her classes seemed to go ok. Come lunch time though Bella was following Alicia, Chelsea, Derek, and Tyrese out, however she felt a hand along her shoulder. Bella turned to see it belonged to Clarence.

"Why don't ya come sit with us today babygirl?"  
"Um I'm good actually, but thanks."

Alicia and her group of friends turn towards Clarence and his boys.

"Come on bro, just leave her be." Derek uttered and stood guard beside Bella.

Clarence raises his brows on this.

"Pardon?"

Derek nervously swallows back.

"She's not one of your girls Clarence."

Alicia cuts Derek a concerned look. Clarence shoves Derek away from Bella. He holds out his hand.

"Come on baby…" He encourages.

"I already said to quit calling me that. I'm also not going anywhere with you."

"You scared of me?"

"No, I just happen to have a mind of my own."

"I just want to get to know you that's all."

"Sorry I don't feel the same."

He laughs.

"I bet I could change your mind." He says with a wink.

He puts his arm around her shoulder and starts to lead her away from Alicia and her group. The guy had enough bling to anchor him to the ocean floor.

"Don't do this Clarence! Not her!" Alicia calls out with desperation.

Derek and Tyrese rush up and yank Bella back towards them.

"Knock it off Clarence. She's not that kind of girl and you know that! Leave her the fuck alone!"

Clarence hauls off and pops the shit out of Derek. Bella screams out as the guys start brawling. The girls quickly jerk Bella back out of the way.

"STOP IT!" Bella shouts as Clarence picks Derek up by the throat and tosses him across the parking lot.

She runs to his aide. Derek groans out and rolls over.

"Shit!" Bella yells as his face was all kinds of fucked up.

"Dammit, what is wrong with you?!" She shouts at Clarence.

Clarence looks as though he was about to back hand her.

"I swear to GOD if you hit me that'll be the last thing you ever do. You're not the only one that knows people. You haven't any idea who the FUCK YOU'RE MESSING WITH!"

He tilts his head a bit and chuckles.

"Laugh it up asshole, see where it gets you!"

Bella braces Derek up against her. Tyrese helps her take Derek to the nurse's station. Once they're out of sight. Clarence nods towards Alicia. He snarls back and grabs her by the hair. He drags her back behind a building. The other guys hold the other girls back.

"Alicia!" Vanessa screamed out with tears.

Clarence grabs Alicia by the throat and lifts her up against the building.

"You ever pull some stupid shit like that again and I'm gonna seriously fuck you up. Do you get me?"

"Clarence please…"  
He slaps her across the face.

"No one stands in my way. Not even you." He presses himself against her.

"I already had your cousin's fine ass. I've yet to have yours."

She grimaces as he licks her across the cheek.

"Why her Clarence?"

"Do you know how much bank I'd make off her? A fine white piece of ass like that?"

"She'll never agree to that and you know it!"

"You seem to forget I always get what I want. ALWAYS! The white bitch is mine. Stand in my way again Alicia see where it gets you! I'll rip you from V to A then come for your little sister!"

He throws her down and walks away.

* * *

Bella and Tyrese help Derek into the ambulance as it pulls up.

"I'm so sorry…" Bella said.

Derek shook his head.

"Don't… Seriously girl you need to watch your back." He says as the paramedics shut the door to the ambulance.

"It's him that needs to watch his." Bella replies in a certain tone.

Tyrese pats Bella on the back.

"He'll be fine. Trust me Derek's had much worse."

"What the fuck is Clarence's problem?"

Tyrese sighs and looks around.

"Around here he's God."  
"That's so stupid."

"That's just how it is."

Bella softly laughs.

"Trust me if he only knew…"

Tyrese looks to her oddly.

Alicia and her friends come around the corner. Bella's jaw drops. Tyrese runs up to Alicia.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Tyrese looks her over.

"I'm alright."

Bella ground her teeth together and anger coursed through her.

"Clarence?" Bella questioned.

"Girl, just let it go." Alicia undertones.

Tyrese wraps his arms around Alicia and kisses her forehead. Bella hadn't realized they were a couple.

"I'm sorry baby."

Bella and the other girls give them their space.

Once the principal gets word of what took place. He freaks out. He has Bella sent to his office. He personally scans her over and thoroughly questions her about if she's ok. She thought it was odd considering he was one of the ones the other day that hadn't so much as even budged when those girls were beating on her. She wondered why he'd a sudden change in heart. She convinced him she was fine and exited his office puzzled.

* * *

Bella rest her head in her husband's lap as she does her homework. He was watching one of his annoying reality TV shows. Clarence stuck into her mind like that of a sore thumb. She remembered how fancy his precious car was. A mischievous smile formed along her face as an idea came to mind.

Her husband noticed this.

"Now that's a scary look if I ever saw one."

She softly laughs.

"Hope that's not directed at me babycakes."

"Nope."

He sighs in relief. After she was done with her homework, Bella started some supper.

"Got a job Stella babe."

He pops her on the rear as he passes by. Before she can say anything he's gone. She shrugs and finishes cooking their chicken. She fixes their plates and goes to sit them down. Only to see a woman with a black spot around her eye and she was in a black bodysuit. Her feet were propped up on the table.

Bella took notice of the guns within the woman's black holster.

"And you are?" Bella inquired as she discreetly grabbed her hidden gun.

She stayed behind the counter cautiously.

"You first…"

Bella shakes her head.

"You broke into my apartment."

"Correction this is NOT your apartment. It's Deadpool's…"

"Um yeah my husband so that makes it my home too." Bella slants her head ever so slightly and narrows her eyes the woman's direction.

"Let me guess Domino?"  
The woman nods. She takes out a knife and starts cleaning her fingernails with it.

"We eat there you know."

"You still haven't given me a name."

"Bella Wilson, now that we got that out of the way. You can get your feet off our fucking table and don't let the door hit you on the way out."

Domino laughs.

"Do you have any idea just who I really am?"

"Not particularly, but I'm beginning to learn. Not so sure we're going to be friends. For one thing I don't appreciate you coming in here like you fucking own the place! Secondly, Wade Wilson is my fucking husband so keep your slimy hands off him. Thirdly, this is OUR home! And I say you're NOT welcomed here. Now you're pissing me off Patches."

Bella takes out her gun and aims it right at Domino's eye.

"I hear a good glass eye is hard to find these days."

"Oh please, there's nothing threatening about you. You look as though some washed up housewife. So what's your game? Why are you messing with Wade Wilson?"

Bella sighs and fires at Domino's feet.

"You've worn out your welcome."

Domino takes out her gun and Bella fires again. The gun is shot out right out of Domino's hand.

"HOW'D YOU DO THAT? WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU WORKING FOR?!"

Domino shouts.

Bella makes her way over she keeps the gun steady.

"If I have to tell you to get the fuck out one more time…" She puts the gun directly to Domino's eye.

"You will earn that little nickname I gave you!"

They both turn to a knock at the door.

"Bella? It's Nathan…"

Bella keeps her gun aimed at Domino. She then bends down and picks up Domino's gun. Bella keeps her guard as she opens the door. Cable looks directly upon Domino.

"That's about what I thought. I can't believe you took it this far! You had better leave and NOW before he gets here or you're dead. You think he'll even bat an eye if he sees you messing with his WIFE?!"

"How are you doing that?!" Domino ignores Cable and looks to Bella.

"How are you reversing it?!"

Cable looks to Domino puzzled.

"Reversing what?" He questions.

"My luck!" She barks.

"Maybe you just suck at this."

Cable chuckles at Bella's remark. Domino cuts him a rueful glare. He rolls his eyes and grabs her by the arm.

"Let's go before Wade gets here and your brains end up splattered against the wall."

Bella hands Domino her gun back.

"If ever see you in this apartment again. I will not hesitate to shoot you down." Bella warns as Cable drags Domino out.

* * *

Domino rolls her eyes as Logan's already waiting at the bar. He chuckles seeing the look on Cable's face.

"So you were right…" Logan says as he leans back and sips at his beer.

He slides one over for Domino.

"Drink up cupcake."

Cable sits her in the middle of them.

"What is this?" She scoffs.

"Think of it as a little intervention." Logan gruffly replies.

"A much needed one in fact." Cable adds.

Logan twirls around and faces her as he lights up one of his cigars.

"Think of it like this. We're trying to keep YOU alive. You know damn well what Wade is capable of and how his mind works. You two might have some history, but that's all it is now sweetheart. Face it he's over yah he's moved on. Wade Wilson is married now. You need to really think about what you're doing Neena. If you keep this up we'll be attending your funeral within the next month or less. And believe me I'm all out of suits ruined my last one in fucking Toyko. I don't want to have to buy another for quite some time and I damn sure don't do rentals. So don't be an idiot."

"So neither of you is concerned?"

They both shake their heads.

"And how was she doing that?" Domino looked back to Cable.

He sighs. He already knew what she meant. It was the same thing about the white noise he was picking up. Cable wasn't certain what to make of it either. Still, he didn't see Bella as a threat.

"Doing what?" Logan asked curiously.  
"Neena claims Bella can reverse her good luck charm."

Logan chokes back on his beer in laughter.

"Oh I bet you hated that. Not used to having rotten luck."

"Shove it Logan."

Neena sips from her beer.

"What is your problem exactly with this girl?" Logan asks with interest.

"It's how he's acting. Like he's been brainwashed or manipulated somehow. I truly feel she's up to something like she's using him or…"

Cable loudly sighs.

"And you have room to talk? Even if she were which she's NOT. You of all people Neena can't talk."

Logan looks to them both oddly. He knew they had history as well he just wasn't sure what all had taken place. From the look on Cable's face it must've been pretty serious.

"How long are you going to hold that against me?"

"You're the one that left before we even had a chance to talk about what went haywire. You never could make up your mind what you wanted, even now we both know you're only upset, because you can't use Wade to your advantage now. You will actually have to start doing things the harder way. You already know I won't fall for it. I will say this much though. If you're in some kind of trouble you could have come to me, instead of trying to swindle something out of Wade. I might not do it to your exact expectations. But I'm right here Neena, I always have been. Now when I say this, I mean as a friend."  
Logan cocks a brow at this.

"Not so sure I wanna know." Logan utters taking a plunge off his beer.

Cable takes in a breath.

"Logan's also right. Wade won't hesitate if he even catches so much as you batting an eye his wife's direction. He's very protective of her. We've both witnessed this side of him."

Logan grimaces in memory.

"You need to take our warning serious. Think of this as a couple friends giving you helpful advice. Stay away from Wade Wilson and his wife. It may very well save your life."

"Wade wouldn't kill me…"

Logan has a good laugh at this. Cable ground his teeth together.

"You obviously don't know Wade as well as you thought!" Cable snaps at her sheer stupidity.

"It's like you said Cable we have history. Wade and I go back hell the three of us go back."

"Sounds like some demented ass love triangle to me."

"If you could even call it that." Cable mouths bitterly.

"Nathan…"

"Oh come on Neena even Wade knows a good thing when he has it."  
Logan chuckles shaking his head.

"I bet that's the first he's ever turned down a good lay."

"That's to be debatable." Cable fires back.

"You certainly never complained." Domino says behind gritted teeth.

She finishes her beer and slams down the empty bottle.

"So good to be back, feeling right at home!" She smarts off.

Cable shrugs as she hops down from the barstool.

"Welcome home Neena…"

She flips him off as she heads out.

"And what was your appeal?" Logan questions.

"You've no idea just how many times I asked myself that very question."

"I never dreamed you and Wade would share a love interest."

Cable half laughs.

"Honestly, neither did I. I doubt he did either."

"Whoa… are you saying what I think you are."

Cable sighs.

"Trust me that's a part of memory lane I wish to not revisit."

Logan nods in understanding. He buys them both another round.

"Think she'll listen?"

"I sincerely hope she does, for her sake. I'd hate to bury a good friend."

"Did you ever call Wade to tell him the mission was a bust after all?"

"Shit…" Logan mutters.

He quickly calls Wade.

Cable shakes his head. He couldn't believe Domino had set up a fake mission for Deadpool. He had called them wondering if he was in the wrong area. He thought that was pretty low even for her. That's how he knew this was a set up. So she could meet Bella on her own terms.

* * *

Bella was lying on the couch watching TV. Deadpool appeared before her. She rose up and looked to him with concern.

"I was starting to worry."

He shrugs.

"There wasn't a job after all." He sighs as if disappointed.

"So you didn't get to kill anyone?"

"No…" He says in a disappointing sulking matter.

Bella came to her feet and kissed him on the cheek.

"Sorry Wade baby." She narrows her eyes on her own behavior.

Did she honestly just apologize for him not being able to take a life today? She rubs her temples in thought. She shakes it off and heads into the kitchen. Bella begins to warm up his plate she had saved him. He looks to her strangely.

"What's that?"

"I saved you a plate."

"Saved me a plate?" He asked as if baffled.

"Of course… wait… did you already eat?"

"No…"

"Oh well… You hungry?"

"Famished."

She smiles and finishes warming up his food. Bella places his plate down and sits beside him. He looks to his plate as if confused.

"She saved me a plate…" He whispers to himself.  
"Wade?"

He notices the bullet hole in the floor.

"Did my little pumpkin butt get trigger happy while I was gone?"

"Had a minor rodent issue." She says with shrug.

"Yeah we get those. You're lucky it was small. I've seen some big ass bitches babe." He exaggerates with his hands.

She softly laughs. He looks to his plate.

"Cool chicken bewbs! I love bewbs." Bella watches him eat for a few moments.

She then rises.

"I'm going to shower and get ready for bed."

He nods and continues to demolish his plate.

He hears the shower start. He looks around the apartment. Something didn't feel right to him. He felt as though his wife was hiding something from him. He just couldn't quit peg what it was. Then again he wasn't in the greatest mood. He didn't like wandering around aimlessly for a few hours for fucking nothing!

Deadpool finished his food. He caught himself doing something he's never, ever done.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" He shouts out as he was cleaning up after himself.

"Nooooo… oh noooo! No, no, no!"

Bella heard him shout. She quickly wrapped a towel around her and was dripping wet as she ran out of the shower.

"Wade?!"

He looked over and raised his brows.

"Well someone's all wet and HAWT!"

"I heard you yell, what happened?"

"YOU that's what?!"

She rears back in wonder.

"Excuse me?"

"I washed my plate and put it in the dish drainer!"

"Um ok…"

"What are you doing to me?! Don't you get it? I made a mess and I cared! What the fuck?! HELP ME!"

She presses her lips together trying not to laugh.

"Now Wade, I never said you had to do that."  
"I KNOW! BUT I DID IT ANYWAY! WHY?! I'm FREAKING OUT! YOU'RE LIKE CRACKED!"

She rolls her eyes and shakes her head. Bella heads back to the shower. After her shower she heads to bed. While her husband was gone, she'd stuck a nice little surprise in her backpack for Clarence. Her eyes were coming to a close, when she felt her husband wrapping his arm around her. She enjoyed the feeling of his bare body next to hers.

Before long she hears him snoring. She smiles and she too conks out.

Deadpool wakes the next morning to have his wife riding him. His hands automatically latched on to her hips. Her breasts were bouncing about and he fought not to come immediately. Which wasn't a very strong battle. Just a couple more sways of her hips and he came like a damn fountain. He wasn't about to let it be left at that.

"Keep going." He demanded as she was about stop.

She smiled and continued.

"Fuck yeah, baby ride my cock don't stop."

They began this rolling around thing. They eventually ended up in the floor. That didn't stop them. Bella gasped back as he began bucking his hips wildly in the air. This caused him to go even deeper inside her.

"I'm not stopping until I feel you fucking saturating me!" He uttered breathlessly with a beast like growl behind his words.

"SHIIIIIT! I fucking love that!" He calls out as he feels her beckoning to his command.

He comes yet again. Only once he pulls out he quickly replaces his dick with his fingers. He loved watching her coming. He could watch her orgasm all fucking day.

"Wade…" She cried out with sensitivity as she kept coming.

That vain grin formed along his face. He removed his fingers and licked them clean watching her reaction. He then kissed her.

"That's what you taste like."

She just laid there as he hopped up. That grin was still planted on his face. That shouldn't turn me on she thought. Wade was a bit of a freak in bed. Bella found herself loving every minute of it. There wasn't a single complaint in that department. She giggled to herself and forced herself to get up. Today would be her last day. She found herself thankful it was the weekend. Still she found herself pondering where Wade was taking her.

She joined Wade in the shower. He was soaping down. She laughed as he was soaping down his balls real good. She shakes her head. He makes his way to his dick.  
"You know if you stroke it more than twice you're playing with it?" She teases.

He has his dick still in his hand. His eyes were wide.

"I think I have a problem."

She dies in laughter.

"You?! Never…"

* * *

Deadpool hikes up her leg as he kisses her goodbye for school. He disappears once he's done. Bella takes in a breath as she gazes upon the school. However, she'd plans for Clarence. She wanted his ass to pay for what he did to Alicia and Derek. She made her way to the parking lot. He'd a very expensive black Cadillac. A grin came about her face. She looked around making sure the coast was clear. She assumed there were no watchful eyes about her. Bella unzipped her backpack.

She took out one of her husband's grenades she'd taken from the house. Bella felt this surge of excitement flowing through her. She didn't quite understand it. She knew this was wrong. She could spend years in jail for this. Her father would beat her ass. Her husband however would love it. A small giggle left her mouth as she pulled out the clip. She then rolled the grenade perfectly under Clarence's car. Bella quickly began to run to get away from the impact. She thought she had enough clearance. Only the blast hit and it sent her flying back. Her ears began to ring and she couldn't hear anything surrounding her. Not even Clarence and his boys running up to her. They had caught this as they were in one of his friend's cars smoking joints.

Clarence promptly grabbed her and covered her mouth. He began to drag off with her. Bella's heart raced and fear took over once she realized just how fucked she was. Still she couldn't' hear a thing. Her body was sore from hitting the pavement. She was choking from smoke inhalation.

They stuffed her into a car. Bella kicked her arms and legs about as she struggled to get away from them. She was trying to hit the panic button on her necklace. Her eyes widened as they held her down. Clarence tied something around her arm. He began to tap for a vein. Once he found one he stuck her with a syringe. Her body jarred about with desperation.

"Shh… You'll feel better soon babygirl. Just relax. I'm gonna take good care of you."

Her hearing was finally coming back. Still they rang. Her body began to feel warm and funny. She felt thirsty as well. She swallowed back.

"You owe me big time! What the fuck were you thinking? I own your ass now babygirl. Every damn dime you make will go to me! Until you earn enough to replace my Caddy! Then we'll talk about what percentage you get. Do we have an understanding?"

They pull up into an alleyway.

"It's too bad you're not wearing that sexy little skirt of yours from yesterday. But we'll work on your style. I want you in dresses, sexy ones. Leave your hair down."

He tilts his head a bit. He nods then rips her shirt open. He ties it into a knot and fixes it up.

"That's better… Sexy little tummy…" He grins.

"Damn you're gonna score me so much doe! Fuck!"

One of his friends reaches out to touch her.

"Don't touch the merchandise!" He barks.

The guy raises his hands in the air.

"Sorry bro."

"How you feeling now babygirl? You feeling good yet? Sexy?"

She blinks a few times as the area rather spun around her. Slight nausea was hitting her. She continued to feel funny and confused. He wraps his arm around her and points out a certain area.

"That over there is Monica and Desiree. They'll show you the ropes. Do me proud… Just remember I got my eye on you. Just flash that pretty little smile of yours and the ladies will show you the rest."  
He motions for her to head that direction. Bella did her best to keep her mind intact. Once Clarence and the others dropped their hold on her, she bent down as if to hurl. Only she discreetly grabbed her butterfly knife from her boot. She did her best to hide it in her hand. The dizziness continued to take over, yet she found herself feeling other things she knew weren't right. Bella hit the panic button on the way up. Clarence rolled his eyes and roughly grabbed her arm.  
"Look at you all messed up. I guess I should have given you a lighter dose. You've never done X before have you babygirl? Don't worry your body will adapt to it soon. You're gonna feel real good."

Bella knew he had a gun in his pocket. She'd seen the black handle. She had to act fast. Through her drugged and confused state. She yanked her arm out from his hand and brought her up her blade. She slit his throat just as he was taking out his gun.

Deadpool had appeared just in time to take in what was taking place. He'd witnessed his wife slitting the bastard's throat. The other guys shoved her down and began kicking and beating her. Deadpool became manic. He took out a blade with one hand and a gun with the other. He ran his katana through one of the guy's backs. He lifted them up with it as it sliced right through them. The other four took out their guns. One had Bella by roots of her hair and held a gun to her head.

"Just one more step fucker and the bitch gets it!"

Deadpool takes one step back with a nod. He teleports directly beside the guy, he yanks back his arm breaking it. He then takes his blade across the guy's throat stabbing right through it.

"I didn't step asshole!"

Deadpool shoots the others all head shots without hesitation. He turns towards Bella. He lowered his brows as she was acting unusual. He also took notice that she had a hand mark around her arm and was bleeding. He gently grabbed her arm and knew she'd been injected with something. He turned to see the car just a few feet away from them. He took Bella's hand and led her that direction. He picked her up and placed her on top of the hood. Her head swayed about and she lay down.

He began to dig through the car searching for the syringe. Once he found it he licked the tip of it.

"X…" He murmured.

He got out and looked back towards her. She had helped herself back down and was staggering around. He heard her giggling. She leaned back against the alleyway wall. She was biting her lower lip something she usually does during sex.

"So you gonna tell me what's going on babe?"

She runs her hand along his chest as he stood before her.

"Everything…"

"Everything?" He questions with a tilted head.

"This guy fucked up a couple of my friends from school. So I got mad. I stole one of your grenades. I blew up the asshole's car because I wanted to. He didn't like that. So he wanted me to become his new hoes, to pay off his precious Cadillac." She sighs as if bored now.

"You stole one of my grenades? Damn, how'd you get that past me? First one of my doorknobs now a grenade? " He questions as if in surprise and rather impressed.

"Yeah, yeah… BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, I slit his throat and now he's dead. Then you came and fucked them all up, because that's what you do. Which is like way cool!" She giggles a bit and covers her mouth.

"Yeah, you're really fucking high right now my little sexy rebel."

"I feel funny."

She wraps her arms around his neck.

"Can we go home now?"

He nods and they appear in the apartment. He feels her snuggling up against him.

"Hmm, you smell good." She declares as she breathes him in.

Bella was actually humping him and moaning softly.

"Damn…" He muttered feeling disordered himself now.

There were two things and two things only on his mind at the moment. He wanted to fuck the living hell out of her. Make her fucking sweat that X within her system out. However, she was pretty beat up. He knew he needed to tend to that first. His mind was this spinning vortex of misperception on what to do first.

_**She's high as a god damn kite. Fuck her brains out!**_

_**Come on now, she's bleeding and needs some TLC first.**_

_**Ah, she'll be fine. Look she's horny she knows what she wants.**_

_**It's the drug talking not her.**_

_**It's only showing what she's been holding back. Face it your wife is a FREAK!**_

_**Don't be a dick WADE!**_

_**Nah, man put that dick to use. That's what she wants. It's what you want! Why should either of you suffer. Fuck, fuck, fuckity, FUCK!**_

_**SHHHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTT UPPPPPPPPPPP!**_

_**WHOA, who are you? (the voices chorus)….(where did you get those pants?)**_

Deadpool shakes his head as the inner battle continues.

His wife was all over him literally. She was kissing along his neck and chest as he carried her into the bathroom. He was in agony with a boner from hell. He placed her on the counter and began to clean her up. This wasn't an easy task. Bella continued to squirm around, giggle and was even touching herself. He figured it best to run her shower. He turned the nozzle towards the cold side. He stripped her down. She took off his mask and threw it off. Bella began to eagerly kiss him. Her legs instantly wrapped around him.

Once he got her under the water though she gasped out.

"Wade! That's fucking cold!" She reached back to turn it to warm.

He stopped her and shook his head.

"It stays where it is babycakes. Sorry, but you're all kinds of fucked up right now. I gotta wake you up just a tad."

She began to shiver as he made certain she was good and drenched. A little bit of remaining blood ran down the tub.

"I don't like being cold and wet!" She whimpered with a pouty lip.

He chuckled.

"Huh… well I know one of those things isn't necessarily true."

She smiled, but it soon faded. Even as she talked though her hands continuously ran along his body.

"What do you even see in me Wade? I'm weak and pathetic. You're always having to save me! Why haven't you just left me to die? Aren't you sick and tired of it?"

"You weak? Now that's a fucking joke right? As to all that other bullshit… you're my girl. Leaving you to die is never an option and what's there to get tired of?" He utters with a shrug.

"Besides you play with my doorknobs." He says with a grin.

"Um like I was saying…" He groans as she starts rubbing her hand along his cock.

He gives in and latches on to one of her breasts. His eyes practically roll back as she continues to fondle him. He pulsated greatly in her hand.

"Wade will you just fuck me already?!"

He raises his brows on this.

"No need to tell me twice."

He twirls her around and bends her over. He bobbed about as he took his fingers along the little kitty shot before him. She was warm and rearing to go. Bella was actually humping his hand.

"Please Wade."

He slithered his way inside. As he fucked the daylights out of her he reached around cupping her breasts.

"That's right fuck me Wade baby. God I need to come so bad." She moaned in a begging matter. She was driving him even more insane than he already was.

He gritted his teeth and gave her all he had. He lost count of the amount of times she'd came. She cried out and moaned ceaselessly at each plunge he gave.

"I'm gonna come babe!" Bella felt the intense throbbing and soon the warm contents filling her.

He helped her back up after he pulled out. He nodded seeing he'd done his job. Just as he assumed her eyes were growing heavy. Her arms automatically locked around him.

"I think it's time for sleeping beauty's nap." He whispered as he rinsed them off.

He helped her out and dried them both off. Her eyes were already starting to close.

"Whoa…" He barely caught her in time.

Bella was out cold. He carried her to the couch and laid her down. He left her in the nude, but placed a blanket over her. Deadpool got in his suit. He then sat and waited. He'd begun to make plans to keep a better eye on his wife. The only thing he was truly tired of was death knocking on her door constantly. If he lost her, the old Deadpool would be reborn. He would no longer fucking hold back. There would no longer be a point. His hands balled up in thought. If she hadn't already ended that pimp's life he'd be torturing the son of a bitch about now. He wished he could revive his ass just to do so.


	13. Honeymooning Deadpool's Way

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Please read and then leave your review. I do not own Marvel or Twilight.**_

"You're seriously bringing your guns on our honeymoon?!"

He sighs.

"Why do you nag on me constantly babe?!"

She rolls her eyes.

"Are you sure they even allow guns where we're going?"

"I don't know do they?" He questions with a shrug.

"Um how would I know you're the one that planned this remember. I haven't a clue where we are going."

"Didn't we go over all this already?!"

"Um no Wade baby we didn't."

"Yes we did like just a couple minutes ago."

"Wade we're still having this discussion. It's the SAME ONE!"

Bella finishes her water.

"Look just one gun and keep it hidden please."  
"What about my katanas?"

"No Wade."  
He folds his arms about his chest bitterly.

"You're mean!"

"Wow you've got to be the most immature person that's ever lived!"

"Now that's just silly have you met everyone that's ever lived?!"

"Wade?!"  
"WHAT?! Babe stop yelling it hurts my sensitive ears!"

"You use guns and grenades for a living yet, you have sensitive ears?"

"It's your voice it's like…"  
She gives him a look of sheer hell.

"Like?"

"It's exactly like… Ohhh wait… you almost got me."

"Heaven…" He says putting a hand to his heart.  
"You're so full of shit." She says with a grin, shaking her head.

She makes her way over and runs her hand along his chest.

"Please?" She whispers in his ear about what she'll do for him if he does.

"DEAL!" He whips himself out already rock hard.

"Not now Wade I meant later."

"WHAT YOU DIRTY LIAR?! YOU SUCK!"

"Yep I do, but later."  
"Ohhh that was good!"

He tucks himself away and begins to put away his weapons.

"Better now?"

She nods.

"Much thank you!"

"Thank you…" He mocks and taps his foot.

Deadpool took it upon himself to place some of her ointment on her face. She winced a little as it was still sore to the touch.

"Why do they always go for the face?"

"It's your best feature that's why."

"I thought to you my boobs were."

He laughs.

"Oh yeah, I do love your bewbs soooo much." He wipes the ointment off his hands and starts feeling her up.

He lifts her shirt up.

"Nooo… it's that stupid contraption again. Babe bewbs are meant to be free. Tits need to breathe Stella baby, why do you insists on punishing them and me?!"

He snaps her bra.

"Wade! That hurt!"

"Oops…" He leans down and kisses each breasts.  
"Better?"  
"Much!"

"Glad I could help."

"So where are we going?"

"Grab your bags and you'll find out."

"We're only going to be gone for a couple nights right? I mean I got school Monday. I only packed enough for two nights."  
She places her backpack on. He doesn't answer he just wraps his arms around her. He lifts his mask slightly and kisses her.

"You talk too much… Less talkie more face sucking."

Bella looks around as she felt a draft. She saw an all too familiar castle and Minnie Mouse had just walked by.

"Disney World? You took me to Disney World?"

"Yep! Awesome huh?"

Bella grins ear to ear.

"I've never been to Disney World. I always wanted to go when I was little."

"You're still little. You're like short and petite! Like a little doll!"

"Wade?"

"Huh?"

"Shut it."

Bella tugs on her husband's arm.

"I wanna ride that!"

He grins beneath that mask. She sounded damn near childlike. He was getting a kick out of her reaction. Deadpool easily teleported them towards the front of the line for each ride. Naturally, he got some very odd looks nothing new though for Deadpool. They rode the teacups, the Dumbo ride, Bumper cars, Meteor hits and many others. Deadpool even convinced Bella to ride on the roller coasters they had. She screamed the entire time and buried her face into her husband's shoulder. He laughed and made fun of her as she promptly threw up after the last ride.

"You ok babe?" He patted her on the back as she yacked in one of the nearest garbage bins.

She flips him off then goes back to hurling.

"Yeah you're ok…" He says behind a chuckle.

"So you're a light weight and you have a weak stomach."  
"Suck it!" She snaps at him.  
"You said I couldn't suck on your bewbs in public? Remember that time I tried at the gas station? You got all huffy and acted ridiculous over it!"

They visited TomorrowLand and then went and rode all the water rides.

The smile never his wife's face. They went to a few of the shows afterword. Bella elbowed him at one point though as the Disney Princess's walked by.

"What?"  
"No…" She scolded.

"What?"

"I mean it Wade knock it off." She whispered harshly.

"But…" He was gawking at Ariel and her seashells as she walked past.

"Hehe! Bewbs."

"Seriously?!"

"What? Yours are bigger. We should get you some seashells babycakes."

Bella rolls her eyes.

"You're about to lose your favorite doorknob."

As she threatens this though Aladdin walks by and gives Bella the once over. He does that smug grin and winks at her.

"What the fuck?!"

Deadpool started to hop up. Bella forced him back down.

"Behave…"  
"He was totally eye humping you. That little Arabian FUCKER!"

Jasmine walks by and Deadpool places his hand over his eyes, but spreads his fingers.

"I saw that."  
"Saw what Stella baby?" He says all innocently with a chuckle.

Bella sighs and rolls her eyes. She folds her arms about her chest as they continue to watch the show.

"Aw, don't be made my little love muffin." He puts his arm around her and kisses her cheek through his mask.

"You know you're all I want!"

_**(Sirens go off)Warning! Warning! Jump ship! It's official he's lost his ever loving fucking mind!**_

_** (Sighing)**_

_** No, no, no, no you just made it known that you don't want any other pussy! Like ever! WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCKKKKK?!**_

_** Um didn't he do that when he married her?  
You stay out of this! EARTH TO WADE COME IN WADE! UM HELLO?! COME BACK TO US!  
I think you're overreacting. **_

_** DUDE SHUT THEEEEE FUCK UP! It's not just him in this relationship it's us. You do realize if he goes without the enjoyment of other women so do we?**_

_** I'm actually ok with that… **_

_** Nooooooooo! LET ME OUT! SOMEONE ANYONE! HELP!**_

_** …loser…**_

_** …idiot…**_

Deadpool pulls Bella into his lap.

After the show he stole her a few souvenirs that she'd pointed interest about. He just didn't let her know they were stolen. By the end of the day Bella had a stuffed Animal doll from the Muppets. She'd let him know that was her favorite. They both had a set of Mickey Mouse ears and balloons. They both had Disney World shirts over their clothes. Deadpool had a stuffed Goofy that was his favorite. They had popcorn, drinks, and cotton candy. Bella smiled nearly the entire time. He liked seeing her happy and relaxed. He actually felt accomplished and like he did something right for once.

However, just as they were about to leave Animal was walking around.

"OH MY GOD!" She tugged at her husband's sleeve.

"It's him!"

Deadpool looks over to Bella take off towards Animal from the Muppets.

"Son of a bitch!" He utters as Bella hugs him.

Animal pats her on the butt as he hugs her in return.

"WHAT?! OH THAT'S IT I'M ABOUT TO HAVE ME A NEW RUG!"

Deadpool teleports behind Animal and pile drives him to the ground.

"Deadpool!" Bella scolds furiously.

Bella pinches the bridge of her nose as Animal and Deadpool roll around decking one another.

"Stop it now Deadpool!"

"But he was getting his freak on with you!"

Bella rolls her eyes and helps Animal up. Animal hugs her once more and takes off running. Bella dies in laughter.

"What a little dick! PERVERTED FUCKER!" Deadpool shouts on top of his lungs and he shoots Animal's tail.

Bella's eyes widen as children were around. She quickly takes his gun away from him and hides it in her bra. "That's right touch my wife again you little shit and…" Bella covers his mouth.

"There's children…"

Deadpool looks around and waves.

"Hey kids!" They take off running behind their parents.

"You scared them!"

"Huh… not my fault they're so sensitive. OH LOOK GOOFY!"

Deadpool takes off running. Bella follows him as he takes a selfie with Goofy. He takes picture after picture. Bella becomes bored as he and Goofy hang out.

"You get all mad about Animal and you and Goofy are now buddy-buddy? YOU ASS!"

"She's always jealous! About everything!" Deadpool mouths off to Goofy.

Bella looks around and discreetly fires a shot at Goofy's foot. Nothing that would injure the person inside, but enough to get her point across.

"What the hell babe?!"

Deadpool picks Goofy up and cradles him like a baby.  
"Oh come on he's not even hurt!"

Deadpool starts crying.

"I can't believe you shoot Goofy!"

"Yeah well you shot Animal!"

"He's a jerk."  
"And Goofy's an idiot!"

Deadpool pinches the bridge of his nose and continues to hold and console Goofy.

"I'm so sorry my wife's a crazy bitch. I know it's my fault… I drove her to that point, but still…"  
"I SWEAR TO GOD!" Bella shouts at him.

"We gotta find Donald!"  
"Donald?"

Deadpool wipes his eyes.

"We gotta give him the terrible news."

"You mean Donald Duck?"

He nods and places Goofy down gently. Bella looks to Goofy.  
"Oh get up you horses ass you're fine!""

Goofy shrugs and lies down.

"Oh my God you're totally milking this!" Bella shouts at Goofy.

Deadpool takes off to go find Donald and tell him the horrible news about Goofy being shot. Bella narrows her eyes at Goofy. She makes her way over and takes off the mask. It was a chick.

"That's about what I thought."  
"Get up you bitch."

Bella forces the young teenage girl up.

"He's a married man you should be ashamed of yourself."

The woman smiles.

"But he's Deadpool. He's like hot!"

"Ok so we agree there, but still. Oh shit…" Bella places the mask back on.

"Don't let him know you're not real. Just trust me. He doesn't quite think like we do. It'd break his heart."

He had Donald by the hand leading him over. Bella sighs and finds herself laughing a bit.

"Oh thank God he's ok!" Deadpool says as he rushes over.

Bella smirks Goofy's direction.

"You just remember what I said." Bella harshly whispers to the girl within the costume.

"It's ok I saved him!" Bella calls out.

Donald Duck looks to the both of them oddly. Deadpool puts hand to his heart.

"OH thank god babe. I love you!"

Bella looked to see they were being surrounded by security guards and they were on their radios.

"Um I think we better go."

Deadpool nods taking notice as well. He flips Bella over his shoulder and they appear at a boathouse.

There were candles and roses on a round table with two chairs. Champagne was on ice and food was already set out.

"How'd you…?"

He shrugs and pulls out a chair for her.

"Who's place is this?"

"Summers?"

"Summer?"

"Cable or to you Nathan… He's letting us stay here a couple of nights." He says with a hint of jealously.

Deadpool lights the candles and pours them both some champagne. The moon was reflecting over the water.

"I can't believe you set this up. This is beautiful Wade."

"So I did good?"

"Yes, Wade baby you did perfect."

Bella sips from her champagne.

"This is really nice."

Bella lifts the silver cover off her plate. There was fresh fruit and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches shaped like grenades, cheese cuts shaped like hearts. Bella softly laughs. She eats one of the sandwiches. Deadpool had taken off his mask and was eating.

"Did you make these yourself?"

He nods.

"That's kind of cool actually."

After she finishes her glass of champagne he refills it.

"Wade?"

He lifts his eyes her direction.

"Thank you…"

He looks to her confused. Bella bit down on her lip a little.

"I actually had a really good time. You make things… well interesting and it's never dull that's for certain."

"I still can't believe you shot Goofy…" He utters softly.

She smiles.

"What can I say Wade baby when it comes to you I'm a very jealous woman."

"Jealous of Goofy?"

She nods with a giggle.

"Aw, babe it's not like he's Captain America."

"Who?"

He frowns and looks to her in skepticism.

"What do you mean who?"

She shrugs.

"Wow you really are cracked babe! Who doesn't know the Cap?!"

Bella takes off her shirt and bra. He freezes as she starts stripping down. She winks his direction and leaps off the boat into the water.

"Ok well Captain Boner just arrived. Holy shit!"

Deadpool immediately strips down and jumps in. Bella splashes him in the face and starts to swim away. He grabs her ankle and pulls her towards him. He looks down seeing her breasts were pressed up right against his chest. He slightly lifts her up and starts sucking on them. He takes his time and flicks his tongue along her nipples. Bella wraps herself around him as they heavily make out. Bella began fondling him beneath the water. He throbbed intensely in her hand.

He gets them back onto the boat. Bella drops down keeping her promise. He pets her head and watches. Bella comes back up and pushes him back into one of the chairs. She gives him a little lap dance as a teaser.

"Jackpot I married a stripper!"

Bella softly laughs and rubs her tits in his face. As she comes back down he slides on in. Deadpool grips her hips moving her about him.

"They don't let you do this in strip clubs. They tend to frown on such things. Or shoot at you…"

She raises her brows on this.

"Wade…"

"Huh?"

She puts a finger to his mouth.  
"Shh…" She kisses him.

"Ok…" He mutters in her mouth.

Bella rocks harder about him and licks along his chest and neck. She hugs herself against him as she picks up stride.

"Fuck Bella you're about to make me come."

Bella gasped out as he instantly got a firmer hold on her. He robustly moved her about him. He felt even harder and swelled up even more inside her.

"Fuck Wade…"

"Shit you feel so god damn good." He announced as he came.

She taunted him by continuing to move about him a little. He groaned out at the sensitivity. She laughed against his neck.

"Cruel woman, fuck I love you…." He said then started kissing her again.

"Love you too."

"Hmmm…"

He doesn't move as she continues to lie against his chest.

"Wade?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you really marry me?"

He takes in a breath before he answers. She knew at this very moment Wade Wilson was speaking and not Deadpool.

"Because I saw someone real."

Her heart literally melted and she wrapped herself even tighter around him.


	14. For The Love Of Bewbs!

_**Chapter 14**_

_**I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Please read and then review. A special thank you to Bertie Bott for the banners. That's all her awesome hard work! Also thank you to Kittyinaz and Bertie Bott on all their help. You ladies got me back on my feet! Woo Hoo! Much better mood now. Just got 14 days of waiting for my laptop back! Fingers crossed…**_

"_He's right Captain! If we flank to the left, they're sure to see us!"_

_ (Sighing)_

"_Fine, let's head straight on. Duck behind that vehicle then go to your three o clock. Stay put from there until I give further orders!"_

"_Yes sir Captain."_

_ Pulling girl soldier to the side as his other men take orders._

"_If we don't make it through this, I want you to know I love you." _

_ Takes ring from pocket. (gasping)_

"_Oh Captain! I… I don't know what to say."_

_ Sound of grenade landing at their feet._

"_NOOOO!"_

_ Loud gun firing and grenades explosions sound about the area._

"_ELSA NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_ (Crying)_

"_Maybe I can put her back together! HELP ME SOMEONE DAMMIT HELLLLPPPPP ME! EEEELLLLSAAA!"_

Bella leans against the doorway and watches as her husband was playing with his action figures. One was a Captain America one and she saw the bucket of tiny green army men he was using his real gun against.

"Dammit Wade you're putting holes all throughout the apartment. And you're scaring Ryan!"

Bella picks up the dog as it was shaking all over and whimpering.

"She died!" Deadpool says as if all upset.

"Who died?"

"ELSA DAMMIT HE COULDN'T SAVE HER!"

"Um ok… Why don't you try some of that super glue in the kitchen drawer?" Bella questions with raised eyebrows. The girl action figure's arms and legs were broken.

"He won't be the same without her. I can't believe this happened! Poor Captain, there's never a break for that guy! He didn't even get to tap that yet! JESUS!"

Bella hands him the super glue. Deadpool puts the girl back together. He sits it down waiting for it to dry.

"I think we should pray."

"Pray?"

He nods and takes Bella's hand. He lowers his head. Bella couldn't help, but to start laughing. Deadpool looks to her as if offended.

"Stella!"  
"What?"

"You're not praying! Close your fucking eyes and pray with me!"

"I didn't even think you believed in God to be honest Wade baby."

"Of course I do! I'm the one that sends him most of his clients!"

"That's so wrong."

"Show some respect Stella babe! Close your eyes or I'll have to punish you!"

Bella gets a mischievous look to her face.

"Promise…?"

Deadpool freezes for a moment.

"Wait… what just happened?"

"I don't know Wade you tell me…"

He scratches the top of his head as Bella starts to walk away. He starts laughing to himself.

"She wants to be punished…" He undertones with a huge grin beneath that mask.

"Sorry Elsa, but duty calls!" He salutes his men and takes off.

Bella was on the mattress reading a book. She was lying on her tummy, in a pair of very short gray shorts and a matching tank top. He plops down beside her and pops her on the butt. He takes the book that was in her hand and tosses it across the room.

"Wade!" She scolds reaching out for her book.

He rolls her over on top of him and he starts spanking her ass. Bella laughs and tries to roll back off him. He wraps his arms around her holding her down. Deadpool reaches over to one of his nightstand drawers. He then pulls out a pair of furry black handcuffs. He decides to cuff her hands up over her head. Deadpool then takes himself out.

"Suck it baby." He orders and places himself inside her mouth.

"Hmmm…" Watching her cuffed the way he had her and going down on him, had him all riled up.

He figured the perfect punishment was to get her overly hot and bothered. Where she couldn't touch herself, to have her begging to be fucked. Only he'd make her pleasure him instead. He ached in her mouth as he felt her tongue doing it's magic. As she sucked him off her thighs rubbed together.

"Is someone having some issues?" He taunts as he pulls out of her mouth.

She licks her lips clean. He lifts his mask freeing his lips. He lowered the straps to her tank top and licked her breasts. He squeezed them together and sucked on them. He spent a good amount of time just doing this. Once was done she heard him whisper.

"Hmm I love your bewbs."

She gasps out as he starts rubbing his cock along them. Something he'd never done. He watched her reaction and knew it was turning her on. This made him twice as hard as he already was though. He soon realized punishing her was rather like punishing himself. He was ready to do some fucking, but kept up with the game. He crawled directly over her and started this very heavy making out session with kissing, licking, tiny nips here and there. He then stripped her down. Without warning he began to lap his tongue along her thighs, the folds of her sex, and her clit.

"Wade…" She started to beg lifting her hips off the mattress.

He ignored it continued. He took his entire tongue over and over to her sex.

"Please just fuck me already!" She was panting and squirming all over the mattress.

Still even through his own strenuous state he wanted to see how far he could take this. He found it a challenge now. He wanted to drive his wife so mad that the moment he finally started fucking her she'd have him drenched with never ending orgasms. He gave her one last really good deep lick. Deadpool then rose up and groped himself firmly. Bella felt him running his erected self against her slit. Grunts and moans left his mouth as he pulsed about.

He rose up and did this torturous thing of rubbing the tip of his dick right against her. She could feel the hot teasing warmth over and over.  
"Wade please…"

He shook his head and continued. He moved himself about more vigorously and pressed it against her even harder. "Dammit!" She shouted losing her mind. He chuckled to himself. There was precum already dripping out he was so into it. Deadpool then placed himself inside, but only halfway. With a few little pumps here and there he pulled back out.

"I'm going to kill you!" Bella harshly whispered.

"Now that could be really kinky." He uttered in longing.

She half laughs, but her body was in overdrive.

"Dammit Wade, I mean it!"

"So do I baby, oh so do I." She screams out though as he says this. He drove his entire length within her. Just as he had hoped she came like a fountain.

Once he did this he didn't stop. He pinned her already cuffed hands down.

"FUUUUUCKKK!" He growled giving her his all.

"I could…" (thrust) "Fuck you all…" (thrust) "Day and night!" (thrust) He announced behind the massive building he felt.

He gritted his teeth as it hit him full throttle. Deadpool came so hard he actually felt dizzy. The room spun on him as he gave his last few final strokes. Then pulled out and immediately started fingering her, his come mixed with her juices. He didn't stop until he counted three more orgasms. His fingers were saturated and he breathed in the smell of sex about the room.

"Yeah, punishing you is awesome! You should get in trouble more often! Hell I'"

She softly laughs. He comes to his feet and fixes himself.

"Um Wade…"  
He looks back seeing she was still handcuffed.

"It's ok you can stay like that."

"Wade… I can't sleep like this and I need to go to the bathroom."

"But you look so hot like that… And you're like my personal love slave now. Which is really fucking hot Bella baby!"

She grins, but shakes her head.

"And what about school tomorrow Wade?"

"Pfft school is for losers. You don't need that shit."

"Must we go over this every time?"

He shrugs and walks away. Bella sighs and scoots herself back towards the nightstand where he grabbed the cuffs. She manages to find the key and free herself. Wade didn't use fake cuffs or fake anything for that matter. Bella comes out and he sighs exasperatedly.

"Dammit…" He mutters as he steps into the shower.

She giggles and joins him in the shower.

"Wet bewbs!"

Deadpool takes off the shower nozzle and sprays her tits.

"So are you going to this school thing like everyday?"

He asks and places the nozzle back up.

"Until graduation yeah. Speaking of which I have to start staying an hour after school everyday."  
"WHAT?!" BUT WHY?!"

She laughs and shrugs her shoulders.

"To catch up and be able to graduate. Mrs. Proudstar offered to help get me caught up."

"Aw, man that's more time away from ME! SON OF A BITCH STUPID ASS TEACHER TAKING YOU AWAY FROM ME NOT COOL! WHAT'S SHE LOOK LIKE?!"  
"You're not going to off her Wade Wilson."

"Baby come on now… if you want this diploma so bad I have ways."

"I want to earn it. Not have my crazy ass husband hold a gun to someone's head in order for me to graduate. That's not cool Wade."

"Ugh why? Everyone knows you're like a freaking genius. Why do you need a piece of paper to prove it?! OVERACHIEVER! I mean seriously are you going to hang in in the living room?"

"So you think I'm a genius?" She says batting her eyes about.

"Oh no you don't. Stop that!"

"Stop what?" Bella questions all innocently.

"That cutesy girl thing! Trying to get your way and whatnot."

"So you think I'm cute?!"

"AHHHH!"

Bella dies in laughter as he covers his ears.

* * *

"Um Wade baby what are you doing?"  
"Walking you to class."

"But you're loaded in weapons!"

"Exactly it's time they know who the fuck your husband is! That way they know if they fuck with my baby they're in for a long torturous slow demise!" He says sounding all chipper about it.

"So you're going to scare the shit out of everyone to the point where they're afraid to even talk to me?"

"Precisely… see babe you're getting it. Finally, I couldn't be prouder."

He grabs her books and puts his arm around her.

"Ugh seriously?"

He stops her at the door.

"Or you could forget all this school nonsense and come home!"

They were already getting looks as students entered the classroom. They had to walk around the two of them to even get into the door.

"Aw, hell no…" Trish mouths as she walks by.

"You is so full of shit girl. Having your man coming to the school dressed like that merc guy. Unbelievable, the lengths you go to for attention. You's is retarded or something isn't you cracker?!"

Bella's eyes widen and she gets a good hold on her husband.

"Who the fuck is this little loud mouthed thundercunt?!"

Bella covers her mouth in laughter, but clears her throat.

"Deadpool baby you gotta watch what you say."  
"Why? She's getting on my fucking nerves?! Go on before I have to tell you twice and smack you around like a dead beat daddy would! Ya little shit! Run on now!"

A couple of the cheerleaders walk past and they look to Deadpool star struck.

"OH my God. Look…"

They stop in their tracks and strut right up to him. They do this annoying giggly schoolgirl laugh. Bella rolls her eyes as one of them reaches over and pokes at him as if to see if he was real. She then squealed and jumped up and down.

"Can I have your autograph?! PLEASE?!"

Bella could already imagine the vain grin he had beneath that mask of his. He does that annoying pose thing and nods. The girl hands him a magic marker. She then lifts her shirt. Bella's jaw drops as he actually signs the curve of her breast beneath her bra.

"What the fuck?!"

Bella shoves the girl back.

"Hehe, bewbs!"

Bella cuts him a complete look of hell.

"Excuse me?!" She snaps at him.

"What she did it not me?!"

"You just totally signed her breast!"

He shrugs and hands the marker back.

"You're such a jerk!"

"You should realllllly learn to chill out Bella babe. She just wanted some Deadpool luvin'."

Bella rolls her eyes.

"Just go home!" She shouts at him.

"You're mad?"

"YOU'RE GOD DAMN RIGHT I AM! You want me going around signing cocks?!"

"Now that's just silly you honestly think there's anything around here big enough to sign? You know that saying isn't always true. I mean if so then I'm like half black at least!" Bella's jaw drops in utter disbelief that her husband had said that.  
"Are you trying to get me jumped again?!"

Every guy in the class cuts Deadpool a look. He gives them a thumbs up and nods.

"Relax they know I'm fucking around! We're all cool!"

"This isn't one of your games Deadpool!"

"I have a game?! SWEET! I bet it's awesome!"

He takes off running down the hall. Bella sighs and starts to head into the classroom. She's just about to sit down as he teleports back. He lifts his mask enough to kiss her and hikes up her leg as he does. Everyone in the class looks upon them in a state of shock. He then disappears again. Bella's just about to sit down as he returns and stuffs her lunch money into her waist band like you would a stripper. He smacks her on the ass. On the way out he aims his gun at the teacher.

"You are going to make sure she's ok right? I mean I got things to do so…"  
"Deadpool!" Bella scolds and covers her face.

He sighs and places the gun back up.

"I was just playing babe! You know that!"

Alicia is dying in laughter along with her friends.

"LOVE YOU!" They hear him call out as he exits the classroom.

Bella couldn't suppress the grin even though she was still rather had her feelings hurt.

"Girl you is crazy! Why didn't you tell us your man was freaking Deadpool?!" Alicia questioned.

The rest of the day actually went great for Bella for once. With Clarence and his boys out of the picture she could finally breathe. Trish was also leaving her alone now. Bella figured she finally gathered he was real. Because she actually acted as though she feared Bella. She would immediately walk away once they were within the same area.

No one truly questioned Clarence and his sudden disappearance. Bella wasn't sure what to think. Whether it was they feared to discuss it or merely didn't want to. Deep down she wondered if they knew her husband had already taken matters into his own hands. Alicia and her group of friends began to ask Bella if she could get her husband's autograph. That felt soooo incredibly weird to Bella. Hell, she didn't even know the guy existed until he kidnapped her! But she shrugged figuring he'd just have a field day with it. She met up with Mrs. Proudstar after school and they began to work towards getting her credits up enough to graduate. Thankfully, it wasn't that hard for Bella to start getting caught up she was whizzing right through her makeup work like a mere breeze.

Bella called her husband once she was done. After they got home, like usual she did her homework. Then fixed them some supper and did the dishes. She turned her attention back onto her husband.

"Wade?"

"Yes pumpkinbutt?"

"Do you really just go around signing other women's breasts?"

A bit of a nervous laugh escapes his mouth. He rubs the back of his neck.

"…eh… Supper was good babe. So what seasoning was that."

"WADE?!"

"WHAT?! STOP YELLING!"  
"NO!"  
"DAMMIT!"  
"Just how much of this goes on?"

"You never asked me to stop."

Her jaw drops and she makes her way over and slaps him.

"I can't believe you!"

"OH come on babe. They asked for me to!"

"So just because they ask you to?! Jesus what happens when they ask for a good fucking?!"

"Well we're going to have a SICK FRIDAY!"

A bullet whizzes right past his head. Bella stood before him gun in hand irately.

"Just kidding babe!" He says raising his hands in the air.

Bella puts her gun back up. She shakes her head and exits the apartment.

"Where you going babe."  
"GO fuck yourself!"

"But I would much rather fuck you."  
"Yeah that's totally NOT happening you prick!"

She slams the door and storms off. Bella heads down the block. Her face was rosy red with anger and tears were streaming down her face.

"Hey... yah alright?"

Bella turned to see Logan stepping out of a bar. Humiliation now set in. She quickly looked away and wiped her eyes.

"I'm fine…" She says clearing her throat.

"Yah don't look fine."

"How about a beer?"

"I'm underage…" She reminds.

He shrugs and opens the bar door for her.

"Weren't you just leaving?"

He doesn't answer and pulls out a barstool for her. He lights a cigar and orders them both a beer.

"I'm guessing Wade?"

Bella sighs.

"Even I have my moments of not knowing exactly how to deal with him." She admits as if looking ashamed by that.

"He just says whatever he feels. Which is one of the things I love about him… on the other hand. Sometimes my mental block isn't always there. I let it get to me."

"Thank GOD!" Logan says with a grin.

"What?"

"You're human after all. Nathan and I were beginning to wonder."

Bella half laughs and takes her beer to the label.

"I haven't a clue what happened or what he said of course. But as yah already know he doesn't quite think like we do."

Bella nods looking to the bar table.

"Let's just say often enough he's not housebroken."

Logan cocks a brow.

"Surely he's not pissing all over the walls like that god damn mutt of his."

She laughs and shakes her head.

"No… it's just some of the things he says and does."

"Well you gotta give me something. What was it today?"

Her face turns red again and she finishes her beer. He orders her another round and a shot of tequila. She takes her shot and chases it with the beer.

"Shit…" She utters as her eyes water.

Logan has a good laugh.

"Easy there."

Once she catches her breath, she finally answers.

"He autographed some cheerleader's breast at school today. I mean she just lifted her shirt and he was literally gone!"  
Logan sighs.

"That sure as hell sounds like him."

"He played it off like it was no big deal. When I questioned him about it more privately at home. He made it sound as if this is something he's been doing. So I asked what he'd do if they asked him to have sex with him instead of an autograph."

"Ah, shit I don't think I like where this is going."

She laughs, but that of misery.

"Everything's a big joke. Instead of taking me seriously. He made some sort of joke about it. Deep down I know he wouldn't cheat on me. But still it's like if a hot girl even so much as looks at him he goes completely dumb. It worries me sometimes about what all he does when I'm not there. Ugh now I feel like this naggy ass wife. I don't want to be one of those. I don't even want to think about going through his stuff and stalking him like some sort of crazy mad woman."

"Eh, nothing about you even strikes me as the type. All I can tell you darlin' is to remember what they call Wade. The Merc with a Mouth. He has zero control over what he says even on a good day, plus I've seen him with you. He will amp up a situation to fight with you because that's how he flirts. I wouldn't be surprised if he's up there right now wondering why you two aren't having some angry sex."

Bella is looking at Logan with a blush and wide eyed, "Oh crap."

Logan chuckles.

"How about one more beer?"

* * *

Bella enters the apartment. Deadpool was laying in the middle of the floor with his action figures. He looked damn near sad he wasn't doing anything just lying there. He had an action figure that looked exactly like Bella. It had a very short black skirt on and red bikini top. It was in his hand giving him the finger.

Bella covered her mouth in laughter. He rolled over facing her. Bella crouches down over him and grabs the action figure.

"Um, is this me?"

"Yeah…" He shrugs dismissively.

"How'd…"  
"I had it made and look…"

He takes out the action figure he had in some sort of cage looking entrapment. It was a Deadpool action figure.

"You have your own action figure?!"

"And comic book!"

"Huh?"

He sighs.

"Nevermind no one ever gets that. Nor do they believe me."

**(**_**Gratuitous fourth wall breaking…)**_

_**Deadpool: Dammit you can't be talking about that! They don't know!**_

_**Author: Know what exactly.**_

_**Deadpool: You know… that…"**_

_**Author: I'm afraid you've lost me.**_

_**Deadpool: Must you be so thick headed woman?!**_

_**Author: (Raising brows not impressed with the attitude)**_

_**Deadpool: They think I'm real (snickering)**_

_**Author: Um you are real**_

_**Deadpool: Aw, they're so cute when they're in denial (He says, but looking another direction as if talking to someone else.**_

_**Author: Um Deadpool hun…who are you talking to?**_

_**Deadpool: (chuckles softly) Oh no one crazy lady go back to typing.**_

_**Author:Whatever…**_

_**Deadpool: (walks off mumbling something about merchandising rights)**_

Bella hands the figure back. Bella watches curiously as he starts playing with them again.

"You know I only want to suck on your bewbs babe."  
"Aw you really mean it?" He mocks in her voice. (With epic failure of course)

"Of course I do Stella baby." He has the Deadpool action figure motorboat the Bella one.

"Num, nums!"

"Haha, oh Wade you're so funny, brave and hawt!"

"I know… I know…"

Bella shakes her head trying not to laugh.

"Wade baby can I please suck on your monster size cock? PLEASE? It would make me feel so much better and I could finally forgive you. You know for being such an ass!"

He has the Deadpool one sigh.

"I guess. You know only if it would make you feel better."

"Oh yes, yes it would!"

Bella rolls her eyes. He has the Bella one going down on the Deadpool one.

"Oh yeah baby there you go. Hmmm."

"You're so deranged." The actual Bella utters.

"Aw, so are you!"

She laughs as he hops up.

Deadpool instantly wraps his arms around her waist. He throws off his mask and heatedly kisses her. He picks her up and places her on the dining room table. He pulls at her hair as he kisses along her shoulder and up along her neck using a lot of tongue as he does this.

Before Bella can truly think. He has them both stripped down. His teeth are gritted as he slams into her. He fucks her on the table and sucks and licks on her breasts. She feels the vibrations coming from his mouth as he grunts and moans.

As he comes back up Bella locks lips with him. Her nails dig into his back. He growls against her tongue and kisses her even eagerly. His grip on her becomes firmer. They both gasp for a breath once they break away from each other's mouth. They both come to a climax simultaneously.

* * *

Bella got through another week of school, without any real issues. With no one really harassing her anymore she found it rather fun actually. She and Alicia were becoming pretty close friends. Bella called Charlie after school and checked in to see how things were going. It was Friday night so she and Deadpool ordered pizza and had beer for supper. Then they watched Pulp Fiction. One of Deadpool's favorite movies. He could quote damn near every line and did.

Afterword Deadpool was setting up some sort of Playstation game with two remotes. He then patted the couch for her to come sit. She looked to him oddly as he handed her a remote.

"Um Wade baby I don't know how to play these games."

"I'm gonna teach you! You can learn a lot from video games. How to strategize, shoot, and fight!"

"You're going to teach me about survival through a video game?"

"YEP!" He says assuredly.

"Call Of Duty?" Bella questions reading the title.

"Yep it's awesome! And there's sooo many of them. Never boring!"

Deadpool walked her through it. Within an hour or so she had the hang of it. However, he was about to learn something new about his wife. They'd been battling together against the computer so he could show her how it was done. He found himself impressed that she was picking it up so fast. When it came time to battle him though…?  
"Dammit…" (Bella)

"SON OF A BITCH…" (Bella again)

"WHAT THE FUCK I SOOOOOOOOOO HAD THAT! THAT'S FUCKING BULLSHIT!" (Still Bella)

Deadpool leaned back against the couch and looked to her puzzled. He sighed and tried one more battle against her.

"GOD DAMN IT WADE YOU'RE LIKE CHEATING OR SOMETHING! STOP IT!" She throws the remote across the room.

He softly chuckled to himself. Bella gets up in a huffy manner. She picks the remote back up and plops down on the couch.

"Um let's try zombies or something now." He goes to switch out the game.

"NO DAMMIT! I'm GOING TO KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS WADE WILSON NOW LETS GO!"

He froze for a moment. Two things were going on in that head of his. One a huge ass boner from hell. Two fear… Bella was pissed the fuck off and she was a terrible competitor. She hated losing!

Halfway through the next battle, Bella starts growling under her breath. Slurs of never ending profanities streamed from those lips of hers. She lost yet again.

"SON OF A GOD DAMN BITCH ASS MOTHERFUCKING WHORE!"

Deadpool immediately covered his mouth to keep from losing it. He was dying. Bella hopped up and paced around.

"PUT IN ANOTHER GAME! I MEAN IT WE'RE NOT STOPPING UNTIL I BEAT YOUR ASS!"

"…eh…"

_**Deadpool: Awesome!**_

_**Author: What?**_

_**Deadpool: I love it when chicks suck my dick during video games.**_

_**Author: Where the hell did you get that? (Scrolls back on what she wrote)**_

_**Deadpool: She's gonna… right?**_

_**Author: (Sighing) can you try to think of something besides sex?**_

_**Deadpool: WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?! Them is fightin' words!**_

_**Author: Idiot**_

_**Deadpool: Butch!**_

_**Author: Fem!**_

_**Deadpool: (some sort of timer goes off) Oh look my pies are done! **_

Four am rolls around and Deadpool finds himself having to pry the remote from his wife's hand. She hadn't won a single battle in anything they'd tried. She just kept coming close. She'd fallen asleep during her last attempt. He cuts off the game and TV. He then scoops her up and carries her to bed. Within a few hours the alarm goes off. Bella grouchily rolls over and yanks the alarm clock plug out from the wall she rolls back over and pulls the sheets over her head.

"Well good morning my little love muffin sleepy head!"

She grumbles under her breath. He wraps his arms around her and squeezes.

"Ugh you're squishing me."

"I know! Cause I love you babycakes!"

She laughs.

"I love you too."

She goes to get up and get ready for school.

"Um whattcha doing?"

"Getting ready for school."

"It's Saturday…"

"Oh thank God."

He chuckles as she rolls back over.

"Yep we get to spend all day fucking and sleeping!"

Which was exactly what they did…

Deadpool stretches out his arms and legs as his cellphone rings. The ringtone Toby Keith's Red Solo Cup, his tone for Logan.

"You're interrupting happy time…" Deadpool complains into the phone as he kisses along Bella's shoulders.

She was still half out of it. It was 1 pm though they'd been in bed all day.

"I could use your help."

"ME?!" Deadpool shoots up happily.  
Logan sighs.

"Yeah you Wade. Look this is something to be taken serious too. So no fucking around."

"So what's the dealio?" Deadpool asks as he gives Bella one last peck on the neck.

He then hops up and starts to take a piss.

"Are you fucking peeing while you're talking to me on the phone?"

Thirty seconds of silence goes by. Logan continues to hear him peeing. Only Deadpool says nothing until the sound of the toilet flushing is heard.

"No…"

Logan grumbles under his breath.

"Look meet me at the Avengers headquarters."

"Um they kicked my ass out last time remember. Those goodie tissue fuckers hate my ass."

"Yeah well desperate times call for desperate measures."

"Ok so what's the scoop?"

"M.J and Pepper are missing. We got ourselves one pissed off Spiderman and Iron Man at the moment."

"Missing?"

"Dammit Wade enough of the interrogations. Just get your ass here. Oh and one more thing..."

"What's that?"

"Be nicer to your wife dipshit!"

"HUH?!"

"Yah heard me bub. Even through that fucked up mind Wade Wilson. You know the difference between right and wrong. She's a god damn good woman and you know it. Now don't you dare fucking run her off by being a dumbass. She has feelings. So keep that in mind! I've always been straight with yah and I'm telling you now knock that shit off."

"Well I'm glad you're straight and all I don't wanna see your fuzzy butt!"  
"Dammit Wade I mean it! Look just get your ass here we'll talk more about this later."


	15. Meeting The Avengers

Chapter 15

_**I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Please read then leave your review. LOL Kittyaniz I've played that too that's a good one. I'll have to try and remember to put that one in here. **_

"Are you ready?"  
"Ready?" Bella questions as she finishes tying her shoes.

He merely nods.

"For?"

"You're going with me sweetcheeks!"

"Huh?"  
Before she can even get a direct answer from him, Deadpool grabs her and teleports. Bella's eyes widen as they're now standing right in the middle of Avenger Headquarters. Everyone stares directly upon them. She tugs at Deadpool's sleeve.

"Um where the hell are we and who are these people?!"

"Yah brought her here? Jesus Wade!" Logan mutters.

"What you're the one that interrupted our weekend! I didn't even get my nooner because of you cockblocking son of a bitch!"

Bella lets out this nervous laugh as the other men cock a brow, but towards her. Before her stood five other men, one was in some sort of Spider getup, the other had a giant star in the middle of his stomach and was decked out in patriotic colors, another was leaned against a wall with his arms folded about his chest, he was huge and had shoulder length blonde hair, the other had some sort of glowing object in the middle of his chest and his eyes were bloodshot and hair was untamed, beside him was another man in some sort of reading glasses. He looked to be working on something.

Bella clears her throat and timidly waves. They each wave back, but continued to cut her strange looks. She stepped back behind Deadpool and grabbed his arm as though she were hiding.

"Would you please warn me next time! I don't even have a bra on you idiot!"

Naturally every man in that room heard her.

"Heh, awesome."  
"I'm being serious."

"Ugh my least favorite thing about you."

"Um what did you just say?"

"I was saying how much I love you!"

"You're such a liar."

"That's not a lie I really do love you!"

"I'm so going to kill you for this." Bella places her arms over her chest.

"Someone's excited!"

"I'm not it's cold in here!"

"Sure… Whatever you have to tell yourself babe. If it was honestly cold in here I wouldn't be sporting a hard on from hell!"

Deadpool sighs and pulls her to the side.

"I'll make up for it later… Promise."

Bella sighs, but cracks a smile. She points directly upon the big blond haired man.

"So how much elixir do you think it would take for him to respawn?"

Deadpool dies in laughter and reaches to his gut.

"Oooohhh good one!" He high fives her.

He then takes her hand.

"Babycakes this is Spiderman, Thor, Tony aka Ironman, Bruce aka Hulk, and The one and only Cap."

"Cap? As in Captain America?" Bella asks wondering if this was the hero he was always referring to.  
"YEP!"

Both Spiderman and Captain America chorus. (_**wink, wink, nudge, nudge say no more…)**_

"Do I know you?"

Deadpool rears back at the both them as they eye Bella. Bella starts laughing.

"I'm pretty sure that's a resounding hell no. AND… I'm right here!" Deadpool utters in a hissy fit.

_**Deadpool: You selfish BITCH! You honestly let them drop into MY STORY! THIS IS UTTER AND COMPLETE BULLLSHIT! You think I didn't catch that!**_

_**Author: Are you done?!**_

_**Deadpool: No! I'm NOT! You can't tell me what to do! You don't own me!**_

_**Author: In a way I do. I can write whatever I want. I could make you a tofu farting fairy if I wanted to. What if I made your obsession with the Captain a bit more personal?**_

_**Deadpool: Huh?! But it is…**_

_**Author: Huh?**_

_**Deadpool: What?**_

_**Author: (Pinching eyes shut) Nevermind … dumbass merc…**_

_**Deadpool: You know I don't have to take this abuse!**_

_**Author: Oh yeah and just what are you going to do about it?!  
Deadpool: I'm going to take my cold, stale chimichanga and LEAVE!**_

_**Author: FINE!**_

_**Deadpool: FINE!**_

_**Author and Deadpool stare one another down…**_

_**Deadpool then looks over to screen on laptop…**_

_**Deadpool: So what happens next?!**_

_**Author: (Sighing deeply and covers face for a moment)**_

_**Deadpool: You got a headache?**_

_**Author: Yeah he's sitting right beside me.**_

_**Deadpool: Huh?**_

_**Author: Deadpool hun?**_

_**Deadpool: Yeah?**_

_**Author: Go back to your chimichanga I got this…**_

_**Deadpool: Um ok… (he says childlike)**_

Captain America and Spiderman shrug on this.

"I just thought…" Spiderman starts to say.  
"SHUT IT!" Deadpool shouts.

Spiderman raises his hands in the air.

"Um whatever…"

Bella sighs.

"It's nice to meet you all. I think… I'm Bella Wilson."

Deadpool makes a fist pump motion.

"That's right I nail this nightly! Hm! Any junk in her trunk is because I filled it. That's right bitches!"

Bella's face becomes very rosy.

"Deadpool baby?"  
"Yes Stella baby?"

"SHUT UP!"  
Logan dies in laughter and Cable shakes his head with a smirk.

"But…"

She cuts him a go straight to motherfucking hell look.

Tony sighs.

"Well that was entertaining and all, but do we really need him?!"

Logan takes in a breath.  
"Wade knows how to get a job done. Sure his way is a bit unethical and questionable, but it gets done. I figure we could use all the help we could get. With Jane now missing as well…"

Thor grits his teeth and starts pacing the area.

"Wait we got three chicks missing now?" Deadpool ask.

"Yeah she came up missing not long after I called yah."

"Seems someone's targeting the significant others of this group."

"That's stupid…" They hear Bella undertone.

"What's that?" Logan curiously inquires.

"Why would they go after the companions of heroes? That's just asking for trouble."

"Maybe that's what they want…" Deadpool says with a shrug.

"I'm just saying it doesn't make sense. Why would you want that sort of attention? You might as well be suicidal."

"Maybe they are…" Deadpool adds.

"Yeah well whatever the case. Yah need to watch yer back as well." Logan warns.

Deadpool laughs.

"They're not dumb enough to come after my girl."

Logan shakes his head.

"It's that shit right there that's gonna have you eating those words later you fucking dumbass merc!"

"Um have you seen my wife when she's truly pissed? She's taken a vampires motherfucking dick off! She blew up some thug's car with a grenade! And she sliced a pimp's throat open! They come after my girl they're in a world of hurt! Cause she kicks ASS!"

Bella smiled taking that as a huge compliment coming from Deadpool.

"And she neutered my dog with a spoon!"

"I didn't do that?!"

"Well you should he's getting too out of hand! The little fucker needs to know his place!"

"He's just a dog baby."

"Little shit's always getting all the attention and you always defend his sorry little ass!"

"Leave Ryan alone!"

"SEE!"

"UGH!"

"There's vampires? And how'd you manage that?" Spiderman questions.

Bella shrugs.  
"I just aimed and fired."

Captain America grins shaking his head.

"You'd be good on the field."

"Oh no you don't… you're not recruiting my girl, Cappytain!"

Tony clears his throat.

"Well she sounds insane, which makes perfect sense."

Bella cuts Tony a glance.

"Insane?"

"I call it like I see it."

"Then you'd sure hate to hear what my first impressions of each of you are. Nice pornstache by the way…"

"Oooohhhh nice! Please, please, please… Do tell more!" Deadpool begs.

Bella sighs.

"Babe I'm begging you."

"They just had their girls taken away from them. Even I'm not that cruel."

"OH COME ON WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH A PARTY POOPER BABE! THEY'RE FINE! SEE?!"  
Bella turns to her husband.

"And if it were me missing?"

"Wouldn't be the first time and I'd find you I always do."

"But what if you couldn't…? Would you appreciate jokes being made at your expense during that time?"  
"…Eh… maybe…"

Bella rolls her eyes.

"Nevermind, I seem to forget just how truly DEAD you really are sometimes!"

"Aw, come on babe!"

"Stuff it Wade! Just do your thing…" She waves her hands about with full irritation.  
"I'll just sit here like a good little wife." She utters rolling her eyes.

Logan walks by and smacks Deadpool in the back of the head.

"Idiot…" He muttered as he walked by.

"What?!" Deadpool says all innocently.

Cable smacks him as well.  
"Wake up."

"OW! Knock that shit off! I get why he hit me he just wants a baby! But why'd you hit me?!"

Bella softly laughs.

"Oh come on that puts in you a good mood?"

She shrugs. He turns to hear Spiderman chuckling.

"See! He's not all that upset about his precious M.J!"

Spiderman sighs and sends a ball of web at his mouth. Deadpool takes out his gun.

"You little shit!" He mutters into the web.

Bella sighs and comes up behind her husband. She starts taking all his weapons away.  
"What the fuck?! We're not going to do it in front of the Captain babe."

Captain America narrows his eyes.

"Wait do you want to see this? I mean cause… I might be ok with that! Yeah you wanna see this! OK Stella babe get naked! Let's give him a show!"

He turns back around and she's got a lap full of his weapons.

"OH come on! When do I ever get to win an argument?!"

"As long as you're married to me?"

He nods.

"Never." She says with an evil grin.

Bruce is the one laughing now.

"I think I like her."

"You would." Tony states.

"What do you want for her to call you daddy?" Deadpool mouths off to Bruce.

"Wade!" Bella scolds.

"I'm just saying maybe he's one of those sick fuckers."

"I wouldn't make him angry Wade." Logan warns.

"OH yeah that's right you're the one that gets all big and green when pushed over the edge! Heh, Jolly Green Giant! But you're not jolly are yah big fella!"

"He what?" Bella questions curiously.

"Oh please show her!"

Bruce rolls his eyes and leans back in his seat.

"Please? I'll be your best friend."

"Enough Wade…" Logan warns.

"Gees no one ever wants to have any fun!"

Deadpool sits down and pouts with his feet kicked up on one of Tony's consoles. Tony walks past and shoves his feet back down. Deadpool mutters slurs of profanities under his breath. Bella covers her mouth in laughter and twirls around in her chair.

"OK so this is what we're dealing with…" Captain America starts to say as he comes to his feet.

"M.J came up missing when she was coming out of the mall. Her car is actually still there right Spiderman?"

Spiderman nods.

"You said there was a small trail of blood like she'd been dragged off? And the surveillance camera's magically caught nothing?"

"Actually the footage was all gone when I went to check on it. There's no evidence of what actually took place. M.J's keys were on the ground and her door was open. It looked as though she were attempting to get in her car when she was swiped."

Captain America nods.

"Pepper?" He inquires.

Bella listens with interest and she felt rather bad for these guys. They each looked so miserable. The tall blond one continued to pace around twirling some sort of hammer around. He was grunting off and on.

"She was taken after a meeting with SHIELD. Right out of the parking lot. Our driver was waiting for her, but she never made it to the car. The only thing left behind was this…"

Tony slides over Pepper's briefcase.

"Jane was taken from her home! When I arrived Darcy was knocked unconscious. She's currently in the hospital. She will be staying overnight. She says someone attacked them, but it was dark and it happened so fast she couldn't see who it was. There were signs struggle as many things were knocked over around the apartment."

Bella got chills as she heard these men talking and saw the determination in their face. She could also imagine the women's fear. She just hoped they were still alive. Even Bella now wondered what was going on. She listened to everything each man had to say taking mental notes.

"So no fingerprints, hair follicles nothing?" Bella questioned in wonder.

"Fraid not." Spiderman answers.

Bella looks to the other two men.

"So any significant others we have to worry about?"

Deadpool dies in laughter.

"The Captain doesn't have time for relationships. Pfffft! Duh!"

Captain America raises his brows towards Deadpool.  
"I do date you know."

"Sure you do…" Deadpool says with a chuckle.

"Isn't he cute?" Deadpool covers his mouth and whispers to Bella.

"Um you really want me to answer that? And I'm starting to worry a little you know." Bella hints.

"Worry about what Stella baby?"

Bella cuts Captain America a look. She still needed to get Deadpool back for signing that girl's breast. She just hoped Captain America knew she was messing around. Bella tilts her head slightly and gives him the once over.

"Actually he is kind of cute. You must work out constantly! I mean look at those muscles!"

"I know…" Deadpool agrees knocking her out of her game. Bella sighs with frustration.

Deadpool looks to Captain America.

"Would you mind signing something for me?!"

Bella and Captain America look to Deadpool oddly. He takes out a picture from his suit. Bella's eyes widen and she turns rosy red and pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Why me…?"Bella whimpers to herself.

Logan pats her on the back and shakes his head.

It was a picture of Captain America in one of those Coppertone baby poses. Only it had Ryan with a Deadpool mask pulling Captain America's suit down exposing his rear end.

"I painted it myself!" Deadpool says proudly.

Captain America sighs. Deadpool points to one of the buttcheeks.

"You can just sign right here. To my BFF always and forever Deadpool Love The Captain!"

Everyone looks over as Captain America reluctantly signs the picture. The Captain looks towards Bella.

"Would you like for me to sign anything?"

"Um I'm good."

Spiderman, Tony, and Logan die in laughter. The Captain sighs with disappointment and hands Deadpool back his picture.

"Look babe!" Deadpool proudly shows off his autographed picture.

She nods. He puts it away then pulls her into his lap. Deadpool wraps his arms around Bella's waist and rests his head on her shoulder. After they're done going over everything they can think of, Tony looks to Bella. He wiggles his finger for her to follow him. She looks to him puzzled.

"Ah nah, you don't just because you lost Pepper doesn't mean you can have my wife!"

Tony sighs.

"I just want to show her something."  
"Sure you do… that's where it always begins! How do you think I got her in the first place? Once she got a load of what I was packing she was sold. Now unless you're packing more than me, which I highly doubt…"  
"Um Wade baby."

"Yes pumpkin butt."  
"I don't really think that he's interested."

Deadpool looks back to Tony.  
"So what my wife isn't hot enough for you?! Jackass…"

Bella takes in the deepest of breaths as she follows Tony.

"Hey Fabio what conditioner do you use? Is it Mane and Tail or…"  
Thor sends a bolt of lightning his way and Deadpool yelps.

"Holy shit! That was awesome! Can you show me how to do that?! Is it like a static electricity thing?!"

Tony leads Bella into another room with a High Definition TV. He pops in some sort of disc into a Blu ray player.

"This is why your husband was kicked out of headquarters never to return. You might want to have a seat."

Tony motions towards the black leather sofa behind her. Bella shrugs and takes a seat. Tony presses play on a recording of an old newsfeed. Bella was looking to the screen wondering where Deadpool was.

"Um who's that?" Bella points out the man in the gold and red suit.

"That's your husband in one of my Iron Man suits. He stole it and decided to take it out for a joy ride. Everyone assumed it was really me!"

Bella's jaw drops and her hand clamps over her mouth. Deadpool was smashing into buildings and cars. He was firing random beams about the area and being very destructive. Bella bit her lower lip trying not to laugh.

"Hmmmm." Tony grunted taking notice.

Halfway through Deadpool stopped and started signing autographs under Iron Man's name. Women were hanging all over him. He gave the reporter that was recording this a thumbs up then asked her out.

"She thought he was me…" Tony explains as she says yes rather exuberantly.  
By the time the footage was over Bella was dying in laughter. Tony sighs.

"Well I can see why you two seem to mesh. You're just as jacked up as he is."  
"He didn't hurt anyone." Bella says with a shrug.

"That maybe, but do you know how much it cost me to repair the damage he did to the city?"  
"Doesn't look like you're exactly hurting."

Tony raises his brows.

"Maybe I should kick you out too."

Bella shrugs looking bored now.

"You can try…" She says in taunting matter.

"Hmm, did you know that when he returned he spray painted my suit red and black, even the face so I couldn't see out of it? He made it like Iron Man's retarded brother Dead Iron or something."

"That's a terrible pun."

"Is it?"

Bella nods assuredly.

"And shame on you for using the word retarded. That's mentally instable Tony."

Tony finds himself smirking.

"IS that so Mrs. Wilson?"

She and Tony exit the room and Bella see's Thor sitting beside Logan and Deadpool getting drunk.

"I WANT ANOTHER AND FILL IT TO THE BRIM!" Thor demands slamming down his drink.

Cable sighs pouring him another.

"Rather barbaric don't you think?" Bella remarks.

Thor cuts her a look she sits across from them and rests her head on the palm of her hand. Cable places a shot in front of her. Logan grins.

"See he's learning…"

Cable rolls his eyes and sits beside her. Logan goes to light a cigar. Tony reaches over yanking it out of his mouth. Logan cocks a brow.

"Wanna give that back now?"

"No smoking in…"

Logan pops out his claws.

"WHOA!" Bella remarks in awe.

Logan looks towards Bella. Tony places the cigar back in Logan's mouth and pats him on the arm and lights it for him.

"Easy Stella baby those things are sharp!" Deadpool warns as she reaches over.

"How do you do that?!"  
Logan chuckles as she runs a finger along one of the claws. Tony rolls his eyes.

"Sure I can shoot web and that's what impresses you?"

"Aren't you one of the ones with the missing girlfriend?"  
"Fiancé."

"OH that just makes it better." Bella sarcastically remarks.

Spiderman sighs.

"I was just merely making a point."  
"So was I."

"What can I say my girl likes things that are long and wide! That's why she's with me!"

Logan smirks and his claws retract.

"That's so cool." Bella says with a grin and takes her shot.

"You should see him on a kabob night!"

Bella giggles in thought of Logan standing over a grill with his claws. She clears her throat though as she see's Tony pinching the bridge of his nose. The poor guy looked as though he were about to have a meltdown. She couldn't see Spiderman's face of course, but figured it was about the same as Thor and Tony's. Both men were drinking down their sorrows.  
"I'm sure it's not what any of you want to hear right now, but I'm sorry. I truly hope you find your loved ones."

They merely nod her way. Deadpool looked upon her for once he kept the jokes at bay. He saw the sincerity in her face. Tony decidedly shows her pictures of each girl. He figured it was worth a shot. Between all of them someone had to be getting word soon enough. That's why they found themselves desperate enough to get Deadpool involved. They'd do whatever they had to in order to get them back.

"Wow they're all very pretty…" She says, but takes in the deepest of breaths as she hands the pictures back.

"You about ready to head back?" Deadpool asks rather softly.

She nods not knowing what else to say. It suddenly felt very gloomy in here. She wished she knew how to help. Deadpool grabs his weapons and gets ready to go.

"It was nice meeting you Bella." Captain America was first to say.

"Likewise… just sorry it was under these circumstances."

"Just be careful. Don't wanna hear yah ended up next darlin'."

"I will be Logan. It was nice seeing you both again."

The others wave and Deadpool grabs hold of her as they return to their apartment.

"We'll find them you know that right?" Deadpool says as he lifts her chin with his fingers.

She nods as he puts away his weapons.

"Just hopefully before it's too late."

"This is what I do Bella. We'll find them, just like I always find you." Once again all Wade.

Bella leans into his chest. They appear on the couch and he has her lying against his chest.

"So now what?" She inquired curiously.

"Well once it's dark I go do my thing."  
"And what's that exactly?"

She rolls over straddling him and looking upon him. He runs his hands along her waist and ass. He starts grinding her against him.

"Hmmm… I do what it takes to track down the motherfuckers. Once I find the ones responsible I fuck em up babycakes." She takes back a breath as he grinds her even harder against him.

"But right now…" He grunts out moving her about him more robustly.

He throws off his mask. His teeth were gritted.

"I reaaaallly need to fuck you." He moaned.

He literally rips off her shirt and jeans. Her jaw drops. Quickly he freed himself and already had himself inside her. His hands return to her hips. Her perfectly round breasts bounced about. Bella kept rocking her hips, but came down and kissed him. She felt him grow even more resilient and she moaned against his tongue. He slightly pulled at her hair and kissed her even more eagerly. He had this way of kissing her that was damn near like having her mouth fucked. Once they started both found it hard to pull away. They stopped only for a breath of air.

"Wade…" She cooed his name.

At this he growled under his breath and smacked her on the butt.

"I'm about to fill you to the damn brim!" He announced as he shot off.

"FUCCCK!" He shouted as he finished draining within her.

Bella giggled as he started sucking on her neck.

"You're going to leave a hickey!"

"SO?" He said as he licked the area.

"Not my fault you taste good."

"I can't go to school with a hickey."  
"Perfect!" He went back to sucking on her neck.

"Wade…"  
She felt him chuckling as he continued.

"Ow shit! Why the hell did you pinch my nipple?" Deadpool rubbed the area.

She laughed.  
"I can't have a hickey at school."  
"Dammit! Such a nag babe!"  
"Oh poor you."

"I know finally you see it."

Bella laughs.

"Yep you really have it bad."  
"You really should be nicer to me!"

"I'm going to buy you a violin for Christmas."

"Violin? Eh… couldn't I just have a new gun or something? New set of blades?"

* * *

"Later babe!"

He calls out as he gets ready. She turns towards him as she does the dishes. Deadpool was already gone. But on the counter he'd set out her weapons and she noticed he had the entire house locked up. Proving to her that he was taking extra precaution as well.

She'd plans to stay home, unfortunately mother nature decided to make other plans. She wasn't about to use Domino's tampons, in fact she threw them out. There was no telling how long those had been there. Bella packed her heat and knife. Bella was going to rush to over to the nearest store and get what she needed.

Irony have it a couple blocks down Domino jumped out from what seemed like nowhere.

"It's time you and I had a little heart to heart."

Bella sighs.

"You really just can't stand it can you?"  
Domino raises her brows.

"Get the fuck over it and move on!" Bella snaps and tries to walk past.

Domino puts a hand upon her shoulder.

"You're not going anywhere, until I know everything!"

"It's none of your god damn business sweetheart! NOW MOVE ALONG BEFORE I KEEP MY PROMISE PATCHES!"

"You haven't a clue who you're messing with."  
"Neither do you"

Both women were eyeing one another like a couple of vultures fighting over the last scrap of road kill. Bella and Domino circled one another.

"Why Wade?"

"Why do you even care?! You used him like sluts always do."

Domino shakes her head.

"I'm not a slut."

Bella starts laughing.

"Could have fooled me, from what I've heard you've damn near spread your legs around any man you've worked with."

"You don't know shit about me!"  
"DITTO! Seriously, what the fuck is your problem?!"

"YOU! You think you have everyone fooled? You literally have everyone even Wade thinking you're truly in love with him. Just between us girls we both know that besides killing there's only one thing Wade Wilson is good at. And I highly doubt a girl like you would marry him based on that principal alone. There's no fucking way you're in love with him. No woman in their right mind could honestly live with him on a 24/7 basis and not go insane! You two should have killed one another by now. Hell how are you even still alive? He should have lost his cool with you by now and bust a fucking cap in your ass! You're just some washed up little housewife. YOU'RE NOTHING! We made sense not you and Wade, but Wade and I!"

"Excuse me?! You're the one that didn't want him! You tricked out bitch!"

"Once again you don't know shit about me. I tried to make it work with Wade, but just couldn't. That's why I broke it off!"  
"Yet you kept crawling back to shag his ass when you wanted something from him! Yet you're suspicious of ME?! Because I actually choose to live with him as husband and wife? GOD DAMN IT DOMINO WHAT THE FUCK IS ALL THIS?!"  
"Wade has never and I mean NEVER turned me down. He was always head over heels FOR ME! He even discussed marrying me!"  
Bella laughs again and both women freeze eyeing one another.

"And you snooze you lose. Wade Wilson and Deadpool belong to me Patches so just get the fuck over yourself. If you truly cared about him and wanted him for yourself then you should have found a way to make it work awhile back. It's too late though now. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. Unlike you I have his back and I always will be there! ALWAYS! So you can just suck it up! Tuck your tail in-between those loose legs of yours and MOVE ON!"

Domino punches Bella across the face then shoves her back.

"WHY THE FUCK IS IT ALWAYS THE FACE!" Bella shouts out irately and wipes the blood from her lip.

"SERIOUSLY?!"

Bella takes her entire body and slams it into Domino and shoves her down on the concrete. She quickly comes down with her elbow right into Domino's sternum. Domino loses the air in her lungs and rolls over trying to catch her breath. Bella sends her a few kicks.

Bella starts to walk away from there. Only Domino hops back up.

"We're not done. I still have a few more questions."

Bella shuts her eyes for a moment and her hands ball up into fists. She shoves Domino back away from her.

"I don't owe you SHIT! Neither does Wade. I get that you two have history. But that's exactly what it is! HISTORY! You are and will always remain in the past. I am his present and future. If he wanted you he'd have fucked you that day you came by the apartment. He didn't though. So he made his choice. Besides you can't stand him remember? To you all he's good for is a good fucking and a partner on the job. To me however he's so much more. It's a shame you never took the time to see that. Your loss my gain."  
"HOOOOWW? HOW CAN YOU STAND IT? HOW DO YOU DO IT AND WHY WHAT IS YOUR GAME?!"

"When you love someone it's not all that hard. You might have cared, but you never loved him. If you had, you'd have stayed by his side no matter how mad he drove you. That's real love. That's just how it goes and I am by far perfect. I drive him just as insane. That's why we work though. We knew each other's quirks and inside out. What we have is real. What you and Wade had wasn't. I'm sorry, but it's just a matter of fact. If you would treat men better perhaps you'd find your match as well. But if you continue to hold on to this… You're only setting yourself up for a lifetime of loneliness and disappointment."

Domino takes out her gun. Bella rolls her eyes and takes hers out as well.

"So how you wanna play this Domino? You really want to take me out of the equation? Is that it? Then what? You run away with Wade and live happily ever after. Even with me out of the picture you two were done a long time ago. So what will it be?" Bella cocks the chamber.

"I'm not going to kill you. I'm just going to make us even." Domino says with a small grin.

She fires her gun and shoots Bella in the arm.

"Just pluck out the bullet and sew yourself up you'll be fine."

Bella stumbles back and looks to her arm. She began to feel woozy. She went to shoot Domino in return, but Domino shot the gun out from her hand. Domino's boots ground against the asphalt as she made her way over. She roughly cupped Bella's chin.

"If I found out you're a fake. The next bullet will go right through here."  
She jabs her finger into Bella's chest the area of her heart.

Bella grits her teeth. She rapidly brought up her leg and takes her blade out from her boot, before Domino can even think. Bella cuts her eye out.

"Now we're even BITCH!"

Domino fell to the ground with her hand over her eye socket. Bella stomped on her eye and headed to the store. Everyone gave her odd looks as she placed her tampons down and checked out. She was bleeding out and down her arm. She ignored the odd and disturbing looks. She walked out of the store. Domino was still writhing in pain on the way back. Bella placed down an eye patch she'd bought at the store.  
"Can't say I never bought you anything. Chow!"

Bella dizzily made her way into the apartment. She locked up and leaned against the door for a moment trying to keep from passing out. Bella grabbed her husband's whiskey and headed to the bathroom. Her hands shook as she searched for the first aid kit. She found a needle and thread. She doused them in alcohol first and cleansed up the area on her arm. She then sterilized her knife.

Bella looked in the mirror and took in a deep breath. Her teeth ground together as she took the blade to her arm and began to dig for the bullet. She growled out in agony. Her eyes closed as she took a break and leaned back against corner of the wall as she sat on the counter of the sink. Once she psyched herself up again she took a swig from the bottle of Jack. Her nose wrinkled at the bitter taste. She then went back to digging the bullet out. She screamed out as she felt the knife hit it. Bella maneuvered the knife beneath the bullet.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCKK!" Bella hissed out as she forced the bullet out. It landed in the sink.

Bella cried out at the pain as it shot through her arm and through her entire body now. She wiped her face getting the blood from her hands onto her face now. Blood was all over the floor and sink and all over her. Tears ran down her face as she downed some more whiskey. She was trying her hardest to slide the thread through the needle she had. But her vision was blurry and her hand shook. Her eyes grew heavy and she lost the battle.

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Deadpool shouted as he came home and saw the drops of blood leading to the bathroom.

"BELLA!"

He teleported into the bathroom as he'd seen her on the counter. He took notice of the bullet in the sink. Deadpool picked it up with gritted teeth. He'd seen where she'd attempted to take care of the matter herself, but didn't make it far enough to finish. Deadpool's jaw clenched tightly. There was only one person he knew that used these kind of bullets. They were her trademark.  
"FUCKING DOMINOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He shouted on top of his lungs wrathfully.


	16. Meeting Death

_**Chapter 16**_

_**I do not own Marvel and Twilight. Please read and then review.**_

"Wade…?"

Bella groaned out. She looked over to see she was already stitched up. Someone had also changed her clothes and cleaned her up. A pillow had been propped behind her head. A blanket was draped over her. She was still on the counter in the bathroom. Bella moved the blanket and hopped down. She felt slightly ligh headed.

"Wade baby?" She called out again.

She walked around the apartment. Her husband though was nowhere to be found.

* * *

"And how was your day?"

Domino freezes as she hears the familiar voice. She turns her head towards the couch. Deadpool was kicked back on it with his legs crossed. He'd his gun aimed right at her. Domino sighs and starts to put away her weapons. Deadpool tilts his head he fires just barely missing her hand.

"What's with the eye patch?"

"Why don't you ask that little housewife of yours?"

He grins beneath the mask. He teleports before her and rips off the eye patch. He dies in laughter.

"Ohhh I LOVE THAT GIRL! WOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SHIT! You stupid, stupid bitch! What the fuck were you thinking?! YOU COME AFTER MY WIFE?! MIIIIINNNNE? YOU MUST HAVE A MOTHERFUCKING DEATHWISH DOMINO!"

Deadpool puts his gun to her chin. He cocks the chamber and yanks her head back by the locks of her hair. He laughs as she had a gun to his heart.

"Go ahead try it. I dare ya!"

"Wade…"  
He growls and yanks back even harder. He moves the gun to her other eye.

"COME AFTER MY WIFE AGAIN… I MEAN IT DOMINO, I WILL TAKE YOUR OTHER EYE, ONLY I WON'T BE AS GRACIOUS AS MY WIFE! I WILL BLOW YOUR BRAINS OUT ALONG WITH IT! SHE USED A BLADE! That's the only reason you're still alive. She should have killed you! I will never work alongside of you again. You ever need help don't you dare come crying to me! From now on you're on your own. You go crawl up to Cable or Logan see if they'll let you suck some cock for a favor. Cause there's only one woman that can make me blow a motherfucking load down her throat. And it sure as hell isn't you." He laughs again.

"By the way you're not even half the cocksucker she is. In fact when I really think about it. You just suck in the sack babe! My girl's a god damn firecracker. Smoking hot! SHIT! I'm getting horny just thinking about it!"

Deadpool tosses Domino across her living room. Her body gets slammed up against the wall. He fires right at her crotch barely missing as the bullet goes through her carpet floor.

"You always did like a good bang! Well there you go! I see ya around again you're going to be pushing up daises!"

* * *

"Jesus Wade!" Bella jumps as she turns around to see him directly behind her.

He says nothing. He takes the carton of milk from her hand and places it on the counter. He slightly lifts his mask and kisses her. He firmly grips her ass and his kiss becomes more eager. Bella winces as she forgets and goes to put her arms around his neck. He catches this and scoops her up. Deadpool takes her to the couch and lays her down. He takes himself out hintingly. His teeth ground together as her wet warmth glides along his cock.

"Fuck…" He groans out.

Deadpool couldn't help himself. He was very cautious of her arm as they continued, but he couldn't get the image of Bella sucking him off, when dealing with fucking Domino.

"Keep going…" He damn near pleaded.

He ached tremendously in her mouth. Bella could feel the vibration of his excitement along her tongue. This instantly made her wet below. She rubbed her thighs together in anticipation. Before long Deadpool looked over to see her hand down her blue pajama shorts.

"Take em off." He wanted to see more.

She lifts her hips slightly off the couch. Bella slips out of her shorts. Deadpool instantly shot in her mouth as he witnessed her fingers in her little mound. He felt Bella licking him clean afterword, but he couldn't pry away from the show she was giving him. He was in a trance. He could see the wetness along her fingers. As she cleaned him off he was growing hard again. The smell was getting to him though. He licked his lips in thought and threw off his mask.

Bella cooed out instantly as he dived on in. Deadpool wasted no time. His tongue ran along her juices. He was rock hard like he hadn't even come at all. He continued until he had her squirming on the couch and begging to be fucked. Bella felt him entering her. Her juices drenched him the moment he plunged inside. Within a few hard strokes they both released.

They both lay on the couch for a little while. Bella had fallen asleep. She twitched off and on in her sleep. Deadpool merely lay there. He still fought to keep from going and ending Domino after all. Every time he looked at Bella's arm he grew furious all over again. He knew that was Domino's way of getting her point made. If she wanted Bella dead she'd have done it. Then he'd have cut her into tiny pieces and ate her for dinner. He growled under his breath. He teleported off the couch and put his mask back on.

He got online and checked on some jobs and did his Facebook. Bella woke after a couple more hours. He watched as she staggered to the kitchen. She pours out the milk they'd left out knowing it'd be ruined now. Bella grabs some pain pills and a beer. She leans against the counter. Her body ached and she felt like shit.

"No way I'm cooking tonight. Mind ordering something?"

"Nope! Pizza?'

She shrugs.

"I could care less."

She downs her beer and grabs another. Her arm felt like it had a million needles coursing through it. She reached to it as she went to the bathroom. Bella ran her a bath.

Bella went on to school the next day. She spent the next few weeks trying to heal. The Avengers, Logan, Cable, and Deadpool were growing more frustrated in their search for MJ, Jane, and Pepper. Spiderman, Thor, and Tony were losing their minds. Thor swore he wouldn't return to Asgard until he knew Jane was safe. Bella kept her eyes and ears open hoping she'd hear something, but so far nothing. Mrs. Proudstar had finally got Bella caught up with everything she'd been behind on. So she was all set up to be able to graduate when it came time.

To her surprise Deadpool had slowly, but surely been bringing home actual furniture. He got them a bed, new couch and love seat. He got Ryan his own bed and new red collar that had his name engraved into it only it spelled Ryyyanne. Bella thought it was cute. It was all still very much Deadpool like everything was dark colored. Still, she found it interesting that he was beginning to care about things like that. She never asked him to change anything.

Domino did as told out of fear. Domino fears no one usually. Only she knew Deadpool meant business. So she stayed clear. Logan and Cable found out what happened once they saw her again. They couldn't believe Bella had taken her eye. Then again they were surprised she was still alive, when she admitted Deadpool came after her later. Logan had to keep from laughing as Domino's hand shook around the beer bottle when she explained how bad she fucked up. They both did their "told ya so's."

Bella and Deadpool continued to visit Charlie often. Since Deadpool could simply teleport that way they had dinner with him often. Bella would cook for the three of them. Nevertheless, Charlie and Deadpool still had their moments of arguing. Bella learned to either tune it out or distract them with something else, usually beer or desert.

Bella however, she found herself in something she'd never imagine. With her husband out on a hit and no one else to contact, she found herself doing things her way.

* * *

"You should totally come party with us this weekend."

"Yeah bring your man!"

Alicia and her friends encouraged as they walked throughout the hallway. Bella shrugged.

"He'd probably get a kick out of that." Bella admitted.

"Cool! Does that mean you'll make an appearance?"

Bella laughs.

"Sure Alicia why not."

"Fucking A!" She high fives her.

"Yous just make sure you wear something that's got more flav."

"What's wrong with my clothes?"

"They's white."

"I am white."  
"That you is, but you don't have to go announcing it my pasty friend."

"Well fuck you too."  
Alicia dies in laughter and waves her off. Bella shakes her head in laughter and grabs her books she needed for her homework. They were heading out for the end of the day. Bella passed by Mrs. Proudstar's room on the way. She had the news on in her room. It caught Bella's attention it was Tony Stark making an announcement about the missing girls. He was offering an award for their safe return. The other Avengers were with him. Bella felt a knot forming in her throat as the poor man broke down in the middle of his speech. She took in a breath. The teacher however, was facing the TV and Bella lowered her brows as she heard the teacher talking to herself.

"They don't deserve them. Little bitches just wait till I get home."

Bella reared back a bit. The teacher was about to turn her direction. Bella quickly dodged out of sight. She wondered what the hell that was about. Deadpool had a cab waiting for Bella outside. He had a had another job with Logan and Cable he wouldn't be back till late tonight, just came with the territory. Something Bella had got used to. All she cared about was that he came home safely which he always did.

Something heavy though set within Bella she found herself doing something she never dreamed, she'd do. She decided to take matters into her own hands.

"Just wait right here."

Bella told the cab driver.

"There's going to be a white Lincoln Oldsmobile pulling out of the parking lot soon. I want you to follow it, but not too close understood."

"Lady who the fuck do you think you are?"

"I'm fucking Deadpool's wife. So if I were you I'd do as you're told."

The guy starts laughing.

"Wait you're fucking Deadpool's wife? That's gotta be hot!"

Bella rolls her eyes.

"Whatever you say lady, you honestly expect me to believe…"

Bella sighs and takes out her gun. Something she'd been hiding on her as of late with the way her crazy life was.

"HOLY SHIT LADY, ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"I sure am, now follow the fucking car when it leaves."

"Jesus Christ! Ok!"

"Thank you!"

"Crazy ass white chick shit!"

Bella keeps her gun on the cab driver as it follows the teacher's car. Bella sinks down in the seat so she can't be seen.

"Not too close." Bella reminds.

They follow her to a suburb area. Bella had the cab driver stop at the curb of the street. Bella watched as the teacher went into a baby blue Victorian home. Something that was a bit pricey for a teacher's salary she thought to herself. Bella handed the guy his cab fare and a bit of an extra tip for being held hostage.

"Um thanks lady."

She simply nods and makes her way out. Once the cab driver leaves she tucks her gun away. Bella tightens the straps to her backpack. She peeks through the windows doing her best to remain discreet. Bella watches as Mrs. Proudstar takes out a bowl and some ice cream from the fridge. She then sits down and begins eating it.

"You idiot Bella, there's your kidnapper alright. A sweet highschool teacher that happens to enjoy ice cream after a hard day's work. She just has issues with the news or something." Bella utters to herself and rolls her eyes.

She was about to call a cab and head on home. Something however, caught Bella's attention. She turned to see some sort of cellar on the side of the house. The only reason she'd even thought to look that direction was because she'd heard some sort of scrapping metal sound. Bella looked around cautiously, before making her way over to the cellar. Bella takes the red bungee cord off the door and lifts it open. Her jaw dropped. The scratching sound was Pepper!

"Pepper?"

The blonde haired woman looked to Bella confused. She was using some sort of scalpel to try and break out. She had lost significant weight and was covered in sweat. Bella immediately crouched down and helped her to her feet.

"How do you now my name?"

"Long story, where are the others?"

Pepper points and Bella carefully helps her down the stairs. Bella's heart sank as she saw the view before her. There were four beds. Pepper had somehow managed to gather the strength to get out of hers. Meaning she had to fight through leather straps and other medical equipment. MJ and Jane were still strapped to their beds and had IV's connected to them. They two had lost significant weight. The cellar was sweltering.

Bella looked up to the ceiling. It read… _**Even God's Can Fall.**_ It was in blood. Bella propped Pepper up against the wall.

"I'm going to get you all out of here ok?"

Pepper nodded, but looked as if she'd pass out any minute. Bella grabbed her knife from her boot. She used it to cut the other two free. However, MJ and Jane were out cold. Bella looked to Pepper trying to figure out what to do. Bella took out her phone and called Logan knowing he'd more likely have the Avengers contacts than her husband would since they didn't care for him too much.

"Bad timing whoever this is…" Bella winced hearing gunfire in the background.

She heard her husband yelling something about dynamite.

"Um what's he talking about Logan?"

He chuckles.

"Well hey there darlin'."

"Hey yourself… Logan I found the girls you need to contact the Avengers right away. I can't do this on my own. They're in pretty bad shape."  
"Wait you're telling me you fucking found Pepper and them?"  
"Um yeah and could you speed it up times a factor!"

"Well, well what do we have here?"

Bella turns and Logan perks up on the other end. He looks to Deadpool with concern. Deadpool nods his way.

"What is it?"

"Your little wife found the missing girls."  
Deadpool laughs.

"Heh! Way to go baby! See I told you she kicks ass!" He calls out after shooting down a target.

Logan however, comes to a complete stop as he hears gunfire.

"Shit!"  
"What?!"

"She's in trouble! We gotta go Wade!"

"Get back with the others Pepper." Bella says after Mrs. Proudstar shot the phone out from her hand.

Bella quickly grabs her gun and stands before the other women.

"Well if it isn't the last puzzle piece. You're a hard one to get alone, to track down much less outside of school. You're bed's right over there princess. Now we're just like one big happy family!"

Bella tilts her head eyeing the woman.

"I suppose a thank you is in order. I no longer have to concern myself with gathering you. You've not a clue just how frustrating it was, waiting. Everyday it was something getting in my way. Well you decided to do me a favor and welcome yourself right on in."

"Crazy woman say what now?"

"You're not worthy of your man! None of you are! You see, even heroes die. It's women like us that hold them back! Each of you holds your loved ones back. You're all completely selfish! Trust me I'm doing you them a favor! With you they are weak! They cannot give the world what they need, because they must concern themselves with you. Believe me, you'll thank me when I'm done. No longer will you hold them back from their destinies. I'm setting them free! Hmmm now onto the bed… go on now or I'll shoot the pretty little blonde."

"I've a feeling I'm a quicker shot than you are sweetheart."

Mrs. Proudstar laughs.

"Oh I seriously doubt that. I was married to one of the best. He taught me a lot."

Bella smiles.

"I'm married to a crazy ass son of a bitch. You do the math."

"No one even knew I existed! He wanted to keep our marriage secret for my own safety he feared his enemies would come hunting me down to gather information."

Bella sighs as if bored.

"Poor baby would you like some cheese with that whine?"

The teacher ignores her.

"Then each of you goes around flaunting your relationships in public. It makes me sick. How foolish can you all be? You made it so easy for me to find you, each of you. You however, were just harder to snatch!"

Bella shrugs.

"You're the one married to the dead guy. You tell me… sounds like this is more personal than it has to do with any of us. So who was this hero after all?"

"John Proudstar aka War Path…"

Bella raises her brows.

"Who?"

The teacher grits her teeth and shoots out Bella's kneecap. Bella instantly falls to one knee trying to keep from hitting the floor.

"NO!" Pepper shouts and goes to help her.

Bella quickly fires in return.

"BITCH!"

The teacher puts a hand to her stomach and brings it back up seeing the blood.

Bella laughs.

"You're not walking away from this one!"

"NEITHER ARE YOU!"

The teacher yells and fires again. Deadpool and the others enter the cellar just in time to see the aftermath. Bella grabs her gut. Deadpool freezes as Bella looks to him in panic.

"NOOOO!" Deadpool rushes over as Bella falls to the floor.

"Bella baby come on."

He grabs hold of her. She starts to say something, but blood drains from her mouth. Her eyes widen once she realizes the truth.

"NO! DAMMIT NO YOU'RE NOT LEAVING ME!" Deadpool rips off his mask.

Bella takes in one last breath and her eyes come to a close.

"NO baby. No, no, no!"

Logan shuts his eyes as he heard Bella's heartbeat come to a complete stop. Every man there stood there in disbelief. Deadpool scoops her up. He aims his gun at Cable.

"HELP HER! DO SOMETHING! FIX HER!"

"I can't Wade…"

He shakes his head and shoots at Cable. Logan quickly steps in front taking the hit.

"Knock it off Wade we're not the enemy."

"SOMEONE HELP MY GIRL! PLEASE I DON'T CARE WHO JUST BRING HER BACK!"

He continues to hold her as he drops to his knees.

"Please one of you must know something anything."

Tony cautiously makes his way over. Pepper nods and comes up from behind him. They both carefully disarm him.

Deadpool brings her to his chest and rocks her back and forth.

Everyone moves off a safe distance to give Wade some space, but they all know it won't matter. Suddenly a shot rings out and they all turn back in horror, apparently he still had one more gun. The women are all sobbing, the men are holding them but it might as well be them holding each other. Shot after shot is fired, each one seemingly louder than the next. Deadpool fires his gun into his skull. His healing factor spits it right back out. Faster and faster he goes trying anything to be with his wife until the magazine in his gun is empty. As empty as his heart.

* * *

Bella walks amongst the never ending vast of nothingness. Blackness surrounded her and it was cold.

"Hello?" Bella called out with a quivery voice.

"You've no idea just how long I've been waiting for this very day. It seems you have a gift. Only you don't realize it yet… only now it is to become my gift."

Bella looks around trying to figure out where the echoing voice was coming from. She couldn't' tell if it was a man or woman. She gasps out as someone appears before her.

"We must hurry we've not much time the portal is already opening and you will soon wake. Only it won't be you."  
They laugh in this odd echo sounding like voice.

"Who are you?"

They lower their hood and Bella swallows back. Their face was nothing, but a skull and they reached out their skeleton hand to touch her.

"Get away from me."

"We haven't much time!"

Bella shakes her head and takes a few steps back.

"I'm dead aren't I?"  
"Yes and that's how you will remain. You will take my place and I will take yours."

Bella continues to back away. They both turn to a blue portal door opening.

"HURRY!"

"You're her aren't you? You're Death?!"

They nod.

"And finally we can be reunited."  
Bella looks to the portal again to see Deadpool holding her lifeless body. Bella looks to Death.

"What do you mean you're going to take my place?!"

They laugh again. Death reaches out to her once again. It's fingers are just about to graze along Bella's hand. Someone comes sailing through the area and a whole line of other portals open ones of red, blue, purple and green.

"NO THANOS!" Death shouts.

Bella feels herself being suctioned back through the blue portal she turns though to see a massive man with blue skin and golden armor trying to pull Death back however, just as Bella gets sucked in the blue portal. Death is sucked into the red.

Bella takes back a breath. Logan jaw drops as he suddenly hears her heartbeat coming back to life. Bella jumps out of Deadpool's arms and scoots back wide eyed. She looks to everyone in a panic. Bella looks down to her body and see's the bullet holes are gone.

"What the living fuck?" Logan utters.

"What the fuck was that?!" Bella shouts hopping to her feet.

"White noise…" Cable says with a grin.

"What the fuck are your rambling on about?!" Logan snaps.

"She can't die. That's what I was hearing." Cable shakes his head.

"I knew you weren't human! What are you?!" Cable says in disbelief.

Everyone in the room looks to Bella in wonder.

Deadpool however, remained on his knees. He heard no one else in the room. He looked to Bella.

"Am I dead?"


	17. Aftermath

_**Chapter 17**_

_**Please read and then review. I do not own Marvel or Twilight. And Bertie Bott I'm stealing your line it's too clever so props to her on Bella's reply lmao! Thanks to computer and personal problems I'm having a hard time getting to my stories lately. I apologize. I just have a lot going on right now and it's keeping me busy. Thanks for your patience.**_

"No more than usual, babe."

He comes to his feet and slowly walks over to her. Deadpool begins to look over his wife's body where she had been shot. All that were there now were scars. He rears back and runs his finger along her kneecap and tummy. He hugs the living daylights out of her.

"Easy baby, still not feeling so great." She warns, hugging him in return.

"Scars…" He undertoned.

"You were shot, dead, now alive and scarred…" He whispers and shakes his head.

"AWESOME!"

Everyone raises their brows on this, except for Bella she just let out a nervous laugh. Still her body felt funny and she felt weak, dehydrated and as though she was starving. Bella looked around gathering herself. She saw Spiderman holding MJ and Thor had Jane. Tony and Pepper were sitting on one of the beds. She then looks back to Mrs. Proudstar's lifeless body. She swallows back and heads that direction. Bella hunkers down and scans her over.

"Who was War Path?" Bella questions.

Each man there looks to one another.

"Yah mean James Proudstar?"

Bella nods. Cable and Logan share a glance.

"Why do yah ask darlin'?"

"She claimed she was his wife."

"Wife?" Cable questioned.

Bella nods again and shakes her head.

"Eh… that's something now isn't it?" Logan says to Cable.  
"He was married?" Cable questioned in disbelief.

"Who was he?"

"He was a member of the X-Force at one time and had a bit of a grudge towards the X-Men mainly Xavier. His brother John died on the job as he himself was an X-men." Cable explains.

"Well whatever all that is… Apparently he kept the marriage a secret in order to protect her. He ended up dying anyhow in order to save her. Causing all this crazy train shit. I guess in some sick way she thought she was honoring her husband and helping men such as himself, heroes. She seemed to think you're lives and destinies would be better off without your loved ones holding you back. Her guilt became her illness."

Bella reaches over and grabs a blanket. She places it over the body. She takes back a breath and begins to look around. Meanwhile, Tony, Spiderman, and Thor were taking the other women to the ER. Just before they exited the cellar Spiderman turned back and faced Bella.

"Thank you…" He said sincerely.

Bella gave a simple nod his direction. He nodded in return and left.

The others stayed back and helped with more investigating. Bella entered an office area and began to dig around. Bella narrowed her eyes towards a particular file. She sat down and began to read through it. She could feel her husband's presence behind her.

He put a hand along her shoulder. She swallowed back that knot. Bella was doing the best to ignore the fact that she'd just died. But her husband was having an even harder time dealing with it. She just hadn't a clue because he'd put his mask back on. Behind that mask a whole other world of emotions was on his face and in his eyes. She placed her hand along his as Bella read through the file.

It showed where her husband had died in order to protect her. Even after all he'd gone through this to keep their marriage a secret and went out his way to keep her safe. His fears had come true after all. Word of his wife got out and to the wrong people. Ones with vengeance it all went back to his brother the X-Men and Weapon X the Brotherhood was mentioned and someone by the name of Stryfe and Whitecloud, even some one by the name of Ghostrider. To Bella it was one giant mindfuck she hadn't a clue who any of these people were. So she handed the file over to her husband.  
"Um I can't make heads or tails of this. I don't know any of those people."

He nods and looks it over for a split sec. Deadpool then promptly hands it over to Cable.

"Bella said you should read this over and stuff."

Bella half laughs. However, the memory finally hits. She gasps out and shoots to her feet. She then turns to face her husband.

"What is it with you and dating psychotic women?!"

He raises his hands in the air.

"Whoa now you're not all that psychotic babe you just have your moments! But I still love you and you're fucking hawt in the sack!"

"I'm not talking about me!"

He tilts his head looking confused.

"I meant your other bitch of an ex."

"Eh… now which would that be?" He starts counting fingers.

"Who do you suppose it was? Considering I just died and all?"

He shrugs.

"Death ring a bell by chance?"

Logan and Cable's jaw drops. Deadpool freezes.

"Death…?"  
Bella nods.

"You saw her?" He says a certain way that unnerves Bella.

"Um yeah I did."

"How was she?"

Bella rears back in bewilderment.

"How was she?"

He nods.

"Still pretty much like Death and all."

"Huh…"

"Is she really even a she? I mean honestly what the hell did you see in Death?"

He shrugs.

"So how'd that go?"  
"How'd what go?"

"Meeting her and all?"

"Which part exactly? The part where she made it apparent she's not over you? Or the part where she tried to take over my body in order to be with you?"

"Huh?"

Bella sighs.

"Yeah… That all happened."  
Deadpool nods.

"But she didn't take over… right?"

Logan rolls his eyes.

"Yah idiot."

"Just making sure you never know!" Deadpool fires back.

"Couldn't you date normal women?"

"You want me to date other women?"

Bella hits him on the arm. He chuckles.

"Ow, why do ya have to be so abusive?!"

"I don't know. Why do you have to be such a dick?"  
"I thought you liked my dick baby. You're always asking to suc…" She quickly clamps her hand over his mouth.

"Don't even."  
"What?" He mutters into her hand.  
He moves her hand.

"What exactly do you mean by trying to take over your body?"

"Just as I said... She wanted to take over my body in order to be with you."

Deadpool nods.

"Well that would have been awkward!"

"Ya think?!"

Deadpool chuckles.

"She thinks I wouldn't be able to tell the difference? You two are waaaaay different!"

"Um well I hope so, seeing as how I can't kill people with one touch."

"Wouldn't that be awesome though babe?"

"Um no it wouldn't."

"Actually yes it would."

She ignores him, shaking her head. Bella however still felt pretty weak. Logan heard her irregular heart pattern.

"Why don't yah get her home? We got it from here Wade."

Deadpool nods.

"You got one hell of a wife…" Deadpool turns towards the Captain as he says this.

He'd his arms folded about his chest, eyeing Bella.

"You must take great pride in that knowledge."

"Everyday…" Deadpool utters softly.

He then grabs Bella and they disappear. Once they appear in the apartment Deadpool looked down to see his wife had passed out. The teleporting alone was too much for her body to handle after dying just a few moments ago. He lay her down on the couch and wrapped her up in a blanket. From there he merely sat on his recliner. Ryan hopped onto the couch with Bella and curled up beside her. Deadpool took off his mask. He leaned down resting his elbows upon his knees. His hands ran along his bald head. He continued to look towards the floor. A couple drops of salt like fluid landed on the wooden floor. That couple drops eventually became several.

* * *

Domino looks into the mirror as she brushes her hair. She then opens it revealing a medicine cabinet. She pops a couple of pain pills and turns on the sink to fill up a cup with some water. She swallows down the pills and the water help to wash them down. Domino then shut her medicine cabinet and looked back into the mirror. She froze, behind her stood a cloaked figure.

"I suppose you'll do." The chilling echo like voice declares.

Domino gasps back as the entity becomes nothing more than black vapor. It enters her mouth. Domino reached to her throat and staggered around, trying her best to fight off whatever it was. Domino screams out as it continues to course through her entire body. She rips off her shower curtain and begins to destroy her bathroom in a panic. She continues to shriek out in sheer agony. Domino pulls at her hair and drops to her knees. She's no other choice, but to give in and let it take over. She rips the patch off her eye. The empty socket revealed a swirling element of utter darkness.

* * *

Bella awakes to realize she was in her husband's lap. He was sound asleep in his recliner with his arms around her. Ryan was at his feet sleeping as well. She carefully and quietly rose from his lap. Bella went and took a shower. She looked to the scars still she couldn't truly fathom that she had died. How is that even feasible? How does one die and return? Was what Cable said true? Can she not truly die? Bella shut her eyes as the water ran down her body. She felt a set of hands wrap around her. Kisses ran along her neck and shoulders. Her arms wrapped around him just as her tummy started growling.

"Growling at me?" He questions.

Bella laughs.

"Man, even your stomach tries to cock block me!"

* * *

Deadpool chuckles as he watches his wife eat her seventh slice of pizza.

"Hungry?!"

She nods and continues to stuff her face. He slides over another beer.

"You're like a little piggy today!"

"Shut it Wade."

"I'm just sayin' babe save some for the rest of us!"

"Us? You mean the voices in your head? I hope so cause Ryan will have the shits all damn night if you feed him pizza."

_**Dude, she knows about us!**_

_**Yeah she does!**_

_**This can't be a good thing! She's already got his balls in a vice. What will she do with ours?!**_

_**Wait do we even have balls?**_

_**DUDE! **_

_**WHAT? SHIT I CAN'T SEE MY BALLS.**_

_**SHIT NEITHER CAN I!  
WHERE THE FUCK DID OUR BALLS GO?!  
**_"Earth to Wade?"

Deadpool shakes his head and lifts his eyes toward her.

"Huh?"

"Nevermind."

"K…"

After supper Bella decided to call Charlie. Yet again she wasn't aware of the emotions that would take toll at just hearing his voice. She knew her mind was still somewhat traumatized. After all it's not every day you come back from the dead.

"Hello?" Charlie answered and a few tears trickled down her cheeks.

She cleared her throat.

"Dad…"  
"Hey kiddo!"

Bella took in a deep and quivery breath. She leaned back in the dining room chair. Deadpool was taking a shower.

"Bells?"

"I was just calling to see how things were going."

"Bells? What's wrong hun?"

"Nothing dad I'm fine."

"Come on now Bells. I know you and I can hear it in your voice kiddo? What's wrong?"

"I just wanted to hear your voice that's all."

"Getting home sick? About time kid!"

Bella softly laughs. But the laughing becomes crying. Her hands ball up as she wasn't prepared for her to react like this.

"Bells?" Charlie questions with concern.  
"Are you hurt? What's wrong hun?"

"I'm fine dad. Just been a long day."

"I'm all ears."

How do you tell your own father you died? Meet Death which is your husband's ex by the way. Then she wanted to take your place and leave you stuck in another realm. Some random blue demon looking guy put a stop it. Then you were sucked through some sort of blue portal and came back to life? She laughed to herself in thought. Yeah nothing about that is farfetched or anything. Charlie would have her committed.

"Just missing you dad that's all."

"Well you know you can come visit anytime."

"I know."

"I miss you too kiddo."

Bella wipes her face and hears her husband coming out of the bathroom.

"We'll come by this weekend. I'll cook some chicken fry or something."

"Sounds good, Bells."

"Ok dad, see you soon."

"Love ya kiddo."

"Love you too dad."

Bella hangs up and Deadpool plops down on the couch.

"HAHA you love your daddy!"

She raises her brows on this.

"Wow, you really went there."

"Went where babycakes?"

Bella sighs.

"Nevermind."

"Bella?"

She lifts her head his direction.

"Just don't ever really die ok?" He says with that childlike tone of his.

She nods not sure what to say to that exactly.

"Cause I can't…" He adds softly.

Bella comes to her feet and makes her way over. She sits in his lap and leans into his chest.

"I suppose that's a ditto now."

He lifts her shirt a bit and runs his finger along the scar yet again. Still he was in disbelief. He shook his head. He took off his mask and softly began to kiss her. Every touch he gave was gentle his hands caressed along her arms, tummy and waist. Bella took in a breath as he rolled over her. Soft kisses continued to run along her body. Bella was taken back. She wasn't used to this side of her husband. Not a word left his lips as he continued on. He made his way down to her sex. He ran a hand along her jeans feeling the heat signature coming off her. The scent of her arousal carried over and he breathed her in deeply. Then he unfastened her jeans and slipped them off her. Deadpool tossed them into the corner of the living room. He took his tongue to her sex and licked all the way up her belly, chest, and neck, ending the lick with a kiss.

Bella felt him enter her she couldn't get over how he was acting. Slowly he began to make love to her. She could feel the warmth and him pulsating inside her. He brought his hands up beneath her and thrust harder about her. His hands gripped her ass firmly. Her back arched off the couch as she climaxed. His mouth eagerly found her lips again as he came.

Deadpool didn't sleep that night. He just lay there and held her.

* * *

Bella went back to school. Jane, MJ, and Pepper took Bella to dinner in appreciation for what she'd done for them. Each of them said if it weren't for her they'd all have died. In fact the four of them made a pact to meet up for lunch or dinner at least once a week. This way they'd always keep in touch. She and Deadpool's lives went back to normal. Well normal for them. The only difference was Deadpool was teaching his wife a bit more about being a merc. She just wasn't aware as to why. The more time progressed the more he wanted his wife alongside of him. Bella just hadn't a clue what he was honestly up to. She thought that this was for mere survival purposes. That was until one weekend after they'd returned from eating with Charlie.

Her husband had mentioned he had a job lined up. Only she hadn't expected he'd teleport along with her. For the first time ever. Bella witnessed her husband on a job. He put her down on a rooftop.

"This will only take a…"

Her jaw dropped as he set up his sniper rifle. Within seconds he had his target down and was already picking up. People around the body were screaming. Some were running and others were calling the police.

"So hungry? I know this great taco place!"

Bella looked to her husband oddly.

"That was it?"

He nods.  
"Like that's all? You're done?"

He nods again and puts up his stuff.

"But you are usually gone for hours."

"I get bored sometimes and want to prolong it."

"And how do you go about that?"

He shrugs as if it's no big deal.  
"I like to torture them a bit or take my time fucking around with them."

"Huh…?"

He chuckles.

"You're so cute when you're all confused and whatnot babe!"

"I just can't believe that's how you make a living!"

"Don't go getting all sappy now babe. He was a bad guy I promise!" He starts humming as he grabs hold of her.

He teleports them in front of a taco place.

"So what happens when you go with Logan and Nathan?"

He grins under that mask of his.

"Awww baby! I thought you'd never ask!"

She looks to him oddly.  
"Ok, ok you twisted my arm you can go on the next job. Just keep close you know. I doubt you want to die and all, again."

She takes in a breath.

"You want me to go with you?"

"Sure, just don't get in the way or I'll have to punish you."

"Punish me?"

He looks to her.  
"Is that a question or a demand baby? Like I'll punish the hell outta you. Sugar daddy would love to spank your little ass!" He points directly upon her.

Bella blushes as the cashier and other cooks behind the counter were looking upon them oddly.

"Yeah we want 20 tacos and don't be cheap fuckers on the meat!"

"Deadpool!" Bella scolds.

"What? They know what I'm talking about cheap asses. Get a taco with nothing but the shell half the time!"

Bella pinched the bridge of her nose. She takes in a breath.  
"You'll have to excuse my husband he's mentally jacked in the head and thinks everyone's out to get him."

"I don't think Stella babe I know!"

"Sure… I suppose I'm out to get you to?"

He chuckles.

"Are you? Cause that'd be kind of hawt!"

Bella softly laughs and shakes her head. Once they're done with the tacos. Deadpool grabs them and they teleport back to the apartment.

"So that settles it. You're going on our next mission. This is going to be AWESOME! I promise I'll kick total ass for ya babe!"

"And how do you think Logan and Nathan will feel about me going?"

"Why do you care what they think? Screw them fuckers."

He sets down their tacos. Bella grabs them some beer. Halfway through their tacos and beer…

"Hey babycakes, what do you think of becoming a Merc like me?"


End file.
